When You Need Help
by Made For More
Summary: Percy Jackson is gone. Ever since he enrolled in the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy 4 years ago he's been Peter Johnson. But when he's reassigned to a new squad, with a whole different set of rules. It was only a matter of time before a video surfaces of him using his powers; causing some interest from high places. Now he's on the run, Only hoping he's fast enough to out run them.
1. One

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: One::..**

"Get ready to move in, guns aimed to stun. Ready? On my mark." Everyone nodded in agreement. A few agents took deep breaths as they prepared to go in. One agent kept weighing his weapon in his hands, making it appear as if it was light in his arms. There were butterflies in his stomach that he was unable to control. It was a moment of agitation, one the agent always felt at the start of a mission. Otherwise, all six agents were ready to go. "Three, two . . . Tick tock."

All the agents smiled at their commander's signal and moved into action.

It was time to go.

One particular agent dashed towards the building whilst reaching for the small item on his belt. Two other agents hauled open the large warehouse doors; one taking the left and one taking the right. The agent clicked off the safety from the stun grenade and rolled the small item into the warehouse. Everyone waited for exactly five seconds before a loud bang could be heard throughout the spacious building. All forces continued into the building fluidly, knowing that if there was anyone in close proximity, they would be blinded momentarily by the specialized grenade.

Everyone had to memorize the basic layout of the warehouse from the blueprints beforehand. The bottom level only had a small office off to the right side of the room. One staircase sat on the left side of the room that accessed a skywalk across the center of the warehouse. As for the interior, a few old couches sat in the corner along with multiple metal fold-out tables that were scattered all around the room.

He'd counted six men on guard on the lower and two on the upper level skywalk. There were four possibly already making a break for it out the back way.

'POP POP!'

Two men fell to the ground clutching their wounded knees.

 _Aim to stun. Right,_ He thought to himself.

More shots were fired; this time bullets were flying towards them. He flipped a metal table onto its side, using it as a shield. He heard the loud pinging against the table as the bullets dug into it. A few of the bullets barely managed to pierce through the surface but lost their velocity all the same.

Switching guns from his standard handgun to one with freezer bullets as ammo, he raised himself from his low crouch just enough to aim his gun at a man running up the stairs to the second level. Pulling the trigger twice, his assailant dropped down on the floor, rendered useless. Acting quickly, he shot down two more men with the same method. When the bullets seemed to take a pause, he pulled on the top of his gun, the weapon clicking as he did so.

"Cover me," one of the other agents said over the com.

He nodded and re-aimed the gun. "On it, Grace," he confirmed.

She ran past his hiding spot towards the staircase with her weapon lowered. It was a standard gun position when speed was needed.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a man enter the warehouse through the back door. In one of the man's hands was a small silver object; most likely a small handgun. Grace was only halfway up and still ascending the stairs, oblivious to the threat below her.

"I've got eyes on another bogey," he called into the com. "Lower level, just came through the back door."

The voice of his commander answered back, "Orders haven't changed: shoot to stun."

"Copy that, Chocolate," he answered with a smirk.

The man he spotted got a better grip on his weapon and lifted it to aim at Grace on the upper level. Using the same technique as before, the agent pulled the trigger twice.

The first bullet missed, but the second hit him square in the shoulder. When the man fell to the ground, he heard a voice over the com saying, "Nice shot, Greek."

"Thanks," he answered dryly.

Shots were fired in his direction, but they weren't aimed for him. A woman dropped to the ground behind him. A gun fell out of her hand.

"Watch your back, Greek." Another voice rang in his ear through the com.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it Pecs," he growled annoyed. Crouching back down behind the table, he used his leg to get the gun from the woman within his grasp. Once he got a grip on it, he stuffed it in one of his belt pockets.

Looking around again, he couldn't see any other hostiles on the lower level.

"Lower level cleared," the Commander stated firmly. "Greek, move on up to second level and make sure Warlock doesn't do anything stupid." Warlock complained at the statement, but was ignored. "Theo, Grace, gather the hostiles and tie them up."

A series of "Copy that" rang through the coms as each agent agreed. Plus, a sly comment of "Don't get sidetracked you two" from Pecs.

"Greek? You get that?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir. Moving to the second level now," He rose from his spot and proceeded to the staircase.

He kept his gun raised, unlike most of the other agents. His main job was to make sure no one got killed during this mission—including himself—, so safety was more important than speed at the moment.

He made it to the staircase without any mishaps. Three agents were walking across the skywalk while he proceeded, making his way to the second level.

He counted each step on the staircase, a technique one of the more experienced agents had taught him in order to calm his nerves. Plus, it helped to know how many steps were left when you needed to jump the rest of the way down in emergencies.

 _17, 18, 19,_ he counted in his head.

He turned left at the middle platform, continuing up the next flight of stairs.

 _20, 21, 22, 23—_

TICK-POP! TICK-POP! TICK-POP!

Gun fire had been shot from upstairs. That caused him to dash up the last 17 steps, not only because of the sudden sound, but because that wasn't a regular gun shot.

No one on his team had any specially made guns besides him on this mission.

He made it to the second level. The stairs he took lead to a skywalk above the rest of the warehouse. The rooms on the upper level were all pushed in one area of the building. All he had to do was cross the walkway.

As both safety and speed were important now, he held his gun slightly lowered so he was able to see clearly. Coms had gone quiet as he made his way towards the rooms.

"This is Greek, is everything alright on second level?"

No response came.

"Hello?" He asked, halting halfway across the skywalk. If no one was responding, something had to be wrong. "Hello?" He called again. Worry started to make its presence known in his mind. Something wasn't right.

"Greek!" Someone shouted over the com.

"Thank gods," he huffed out in relief. "Are you alright? What's going on at the second level?"

"Get out of there!" she shouted loudly.

"What? Did you just say 'get out'?" He was pretty sure she was joking.

"Yes!" She confirmed sternly. "The hostiles got some bad juju up here. Get out now!"

He started running back the way he came, towards the stairs.

"Wait, what happened to the rest of the squad?"

"It doesn't matter! You need to get out!" was all she said.

He paused right at the top of staircase when she spoke those words.

 _This isn't right_ , he thought. Pecs always knew what the rest of the squad was doing. On or off duty.

"Pecs, what happened to the squad?" He asked again, looking out over at the other side of the skywalk where the rest of the squad should've been.

"I'm not sure, I just got outside," Pecs answered, sounding out of breath. "Where are you?"

He started back across the skywalk. "You're outside?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

He started walking faster back across the skywalk, towards the rooms on the other side. Instead of going into the rooms though, he went pass them and towards the end of the hall.

If he remembered the blueprints correctly, this warehouse only had two staircases to access the upper level: the main one he just took to get up on the skywalk and one on the east wall by the rooms that lead outside. He found it with no trouble. Descending down the stairs, he counted 44 steps.

There was a door at the bottom leading outside. When he tried the door though, it was locked. Not only that; the locks on the door were old and seemed liked they hadn't been touched in ages.

"Pecs, you still outside, right?" He questioned once again as he went back upstairs.

He heard her huff out a breath. "Of course I am."

He smiled. "I'm on my way then."

He wasn't leaving the building.

Unless Pecs had suddenly learned how to pass through walls or turn invisible, there was no way she was the one outside. After making back up the 44 steps, he moved onto the rooms.

Two were on his right while one remained on his left. He checked one of the rooms on his right first.

He stood outside the door for a few seconds, listening for any hostiles. Silence was the only thing that filled his ears. Opening the door, he was mortified at what met his sight.

Three agents on his squad laid motionless on the floor, each one had their hands holding their chest.

"Greek?" One of them croaked.

He looked down at the closest agent to him. Her light brown hair was splayed across her face and soaked with sweat.

It was Pecs. The one who was supposed to be outside.

After ripping the earpiece out of his ear, he squatted down in front of his fellow agent.

"Pecs?" He asked softly, wiping away the hair from her dark brown eyes. "What happened?"

"It was a trap, Greek. They've got some nasty weapons." She took in a deep shagged breath. "Not all of them are machines though."

He looked up around the room. No one else seemed to be breathing.

"They're dead," Pecs said bluntly. "Got them square in the shoulder with their fancy guns."

"And you?" He questioned worriedly.

She shook her head slightly. "They missed slightly, got me in the stomach."

He lifted her hand from where she was clutching once he noticed it was where she was injured. The wound was gruesome. Whatever they had in their weapons did more than just pierce through its victims. It was burning away the surrounding flesh of the entry point, which also meant it didn't smell too great.

"Argh," He held his sleeve to his nose in an attempt to block the stench. "They get you anywhere else?"

"Nah, seemed like they ran out of ammo before they could fire off anymore."

"I'm gonna get you out of here," he said simply. He dropped his weapon next to her on the ground and proceeded to lift her.

"Nah ah, try that and you're gonna get us both killed," She grunted slightly when he got her in his arms. "You ain't strong enough to lift me and get to the jet fast enough."

He hiked her up a little more before responding. "It's a good thing I did my squats this morning then."

After double checking that she was safely in his arms, he looked around the room for anything else that might stand out. He spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Pecs wasn't as heavy as she looked, so it wasn't too hard to maneuver them out of the room and down the 44 steps staircase.

"This door is locked," she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Never stopped us before."

He kicked the door with his right leg, causing the old lock to break and the door to fly open.

The jet was parked by the north wall, the opposite side of where they entered the warehouse. This exit was on the east wall, meaning he had to run like hell right away.

The door was closer to the north wall than the south though, so he didn't have as far to run as fast. However, it wasn't long before he heard boots coming after them. By sound alone, it seemed like three or four men were following them.

"We've got some bogeys," Pecs called out to him from his arms.

Two shots were fired above his head.

"I'm aware of that," He turned the corner to the jet. "You know how to turn on auto-pilot?"

"I know how to fly the stupid bird manually!"

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered.

They were only 20 feet away from the jet when the boots behind him stopped. Usually when the people that were chasing him stopped something was up.

Click, click.

That was the only warning he had before an object soared over his head. The jet went up in flames as it was hit with—what he assumed—was a missile of some sort.

Well, scratch escaping-with-the-jet off the list of escape plans, he thought dishearteningly.

With no time to come up with anything else as he heard their followers picking up the pace, he made a break for it. There were woods surrounding them; maybe he could lose the bogeys in there.

His speed was starting to slow from exhaustion, though. Pecs may not be heavy but it certainly made a difference when he was holding her and sprinting at full speed.

It only took a minute or so until they entered the forest; surrounded by the tall wooden trees. He was sure the men would've gained up on them by now as he was running with half the speed he started with.

When another five minutes passed without any more bullets flying after them and no orders to halt were shouted, he slowed down and came to a stop. Checking their surroundings, he realized they were in the thickest part of the forest; no one could be seen—or heard—from anywhere around them.

"It looks like we lost them," Pecs breathed out in relief.

He started to walk, heading north where a road should be. "You're not supposed to say stuff like that," he mumbled dryly.

She chuckled. "Like what?"

"Stuff like what you just said," he answered simply. "Usually when you say stuff like that, you end up jinxing yourself."

Pecs rolled her eyes. "You're so superstitious."

"I'm cautious," he corrected, keeping a steady pace. "There's a difference."

"Sure." It seemed more sarcastic than anything else, really.

"Theo and Grace," she said, changing the subject. "What happened to them?"

He stopped in his tracks.

" _Di Immortales_ " he said under his breath. Realization dawned on him, followed by a tremendous wave of panic.

"What?" her voice raised slightly with panic.

"They're still back there," he turned around, picking up his pace to a jog. "I was so focused on getting out of there that I didn't think of what happened to them."

"How'd you know I needed to get out of there?" she questioned.

"I think someone got into our frequency. They said they were you and that you were outside."

Her face showed she was very confused, but shook her head in disagreement. "We can't go back." He kept the steady jog despite her argument. "They've got to have the place crawling with bogeys by now."

He let out a deep breath. "I can't leave them behind."

"We'll die if we try and go back now!"

He ignored her statement, picking up his pace again to a run. The warehouse was coming back in sight, except there was nobody nearby. He started to slow.

Feeling Pecs shift her head to look around, he did the same.

After a minute of waiting, he concluded on what to do next.

"Something's not right," he looked around again before continuing. "I'm gonna leave you here while—"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence. A missile soared overhead and bombed the warehouse.

The blast forced him down onto the ground with Pecs in his arms. Somehow, in his fall, he managed to drop her though. She fell somewhere off to his left.

The heat from the blast hit him like a wall. It was tremendously hot. The heat itself kept him motionless.

He wasn't aware of how long he laid on the ground, but it felt longer than ten minutes. The heat had reduced slightly, and he was starting to feel the pain along his body from the blast.

He turned his head to his left where Pecs laid. Her eyes were closed shut, a nasty gash on her forehead. Blood caked her hair, running across her face and small scratches had cut along her cheeks from the blast. He raised from the ground slowly to move towards her.

Everything hurt, especially his head; he may have hit it on something when he fell down. His vision was slightly blurry, which probably wasn't a good thing.

He kneeled down by her head and checked for a pulse. He couldn't tell if she was breathing; his vision was getting worse by the minute.

At first he couldn't feel anything, but right when he was about to remove his fingers from her neck, he felt it. Her pulse was very faint, but she was still alive.

He exhaled a deep breath, but didn't dwell in his relief for long. She may still have a pulse; however, she wasn't going to make it for much longer.

Immediately, he reached for her earpiece. Having thrown his out in the warehouse, he couldn't exactly use it. After getting it in his ear, he checked to see if it was working.

"C.C., this is Greek. I am requesting an extraction team immediately. Over."

Static was all he heard in response.

"C.C., do you copy?"

Static again.

"Pecs is injured severely, but she is still alive. No bogeys in sight, Over."

Fear was gripping at his heart; Pecs was only getting worse. He would not be able to find a way back to base without C.C.'s help.

He waited a little longer listening to the static. Right when he thought all hope was lost, a voice rang out in the earpiece.

"Greek, is that you?!"

Someone had heard him.

"Yes it is. Is this really someone from C.C.?"

"Yes, yes. This is Andrew from C.C. I'm confused. It says this is Pecs' com."

"Your computer isn't wrong. I lost my earpiece in the warehouse, so I had to take hers."

"Okay," His voice sounded very relieved. "Wait, is Pecs alright?"

"Not for long. She's unconscious and it looks like she hit her head pretty hard after the blast."

"Sending a ride right away to your location. Don't move."

He heard a few beeps through the earpiece.

"Okay, I guess my plan to go to Morocco is off the table then?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Andrew answered dryly.

He smirked at his own joke. When he looked up, he saw a white box coming down.

Their ride was here.

It landed about five feet away from them with two medical agents already inside. He wasn't sure when they came up with the little box thing, but was glad they had.

"Come on, we need to get her checked right away." One of the agents told him.

Picking her up, he walked into the container. The box had bullet proof glass windows and one seat on the wall, where he sat down Pecs.

"Hold on tight," One of the medical agents said to him. There were several handles on the top of the container, so he grabbed onto one of those.

His knuckles turned white from the death grip he had on the handle. "I hate flying."

The box rocketed back into the air with the four agents inside.

At the speed they were going, it only took a minute for the white container to reach its destination, entering a large plane from below. After a few clicks, the floor below it closed and locked itself into place.

The mechanical doors opened automatically with a hiss. A medical team of three was already waiting for them outside the box. They even had a stretcher to wheel Pecs to the medical bay area.

"How bad is it?" One of them asked, squatting down next to Pecs.

"Serious wound to her abdomen," another agent answered from the flight up. "Looks like a possible concussion to the head."

The first agent stood again. "Let's get her on the stretcher."

The now five medical agents lifted Pecs, each taking a limb to get her settled.

"What about him?" One of the medical agents asked before they wheeled Pecs out.

"I'll stay behind, with Jerry," The first agent answered. "You guys get her to medical bay. Stat."

A series of "Yes sir" rang from the other agents as they rolled Pecs down the hallway, yelling at the occasional person to get out of their way.

"Is she going to be alright?" Greek asked the two medical agents he had come to stand next to after exiting the container.

They both looked at him sympathetically. "We'll see."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

"Agent Johnson?"

Two bright blue-green eyes snapped up at the man standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, what were you saying?" He brushed his raven black hair out of his face with his hand, careful not to touch the stitches across his eyebrow as he did so.

"We're going to go ahead and start this interview. Are you ready?"

He nodded from his seat. He knew the basic procedure already.

"Okay."

The man walked over to the other side of the table and turned on a camera they had set up to face the black-haired agent. After a few seconds, a small red light shined on top of the camera.

The man cleared his throat.

"For the record, please state your name and age."

"Peter Johnson. Age: 20"

"Okay Agent Johnson," the man said as he slid into a seat across from him. "Please, explain to me what happened on Mission Number #7294?"

The agent took a deep breath.

"What would you like to know?"

* * *

 _Edited 7/26/2018_

 **And here we go again. I got a brand new beta!**

 **ForeverReading24 is the name, fixing my mistakes is their game.**

 **I'm super stoked to be working with them and hope I won't lose this one.**

 **Orginal A/N is below**

 **In case you're curious, this is placed obviously after "Last Olympian". But I decided to completely ignore HoO for this story, because that's just how I have this worked out right now.**

 **I've had this idea brewing in my mind ever since I found out about crossover FF. So . . .**

 **Any who, Please review! This is my first crossover FF, any criticism is appreciated. :D**

 **I apologize to people reading any of my other stories, they will be updated soon. _(Hopefully.)_**

 **I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, I just really wanted to write this one.**

 **Again, Please review, please don't kill me in my sleep if I suddenly don't updated any of my stories . . .**

 **That's it!**

 **Goodbye. O_O**

 **-MFM**


	2. Two

**..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Two::..**

"So as I understand, you are the only agent not to be seriously injured or killed whilst on the mission. Correct?"

Peter bounced his leg underneath the table to calm his nerves.

"I suppose so."

The man, -which had introduced himself as Trevor- wrote down something on his notepad. "That's very interesting,"

This interview had been going in like this for the past hour or so. It was getting very annoying. "Is there something else you want to say sir?"

The man looked up at Peter from his notepad.

"Excuse me?" His voice sounded very confused. Which, didn't surprise Peter.

"For the past ten minutes, you have been questioning me about 'how close I was to the team' and 'if there was any trouble within the team before Mission Number #7294.' Just in a different way each time." Trevor kept on looking from his notepad back to Peter. But he finally continued to write something. "So is there something you'd like to ask me, sir?"

The man held his pen with his left hand, seeming to be in mid pause of writing something down on his notepad.

 _He's left handed._ Peter noted that random information in his head.

Right when Peter thought Trevor was just going to ignore his question, he looked up at Peter.

"Yes," He finally answered, "I want to ask you why."

"'Why what?" Peter snapped back impatiently.

"Why you were the only one not seriously injured." His stare was cold, the room seemed to be chillier than it was a few seconds ago.

He reached down towards the floor to reach his bag, pulling out a file and slamming it on the table very dramatically.

Peter jumped slightly from loud slam the file made against the table. But the man continued with his show as he got up from his chair; bringing the file to Peter's side of the table.

When he opened it up it showed the mission report of #7294. It contained all the info. From the location of it, to how many magazines Commander Chocolate had packed for his AR-15 rifle.

The man shifted through the papers and pulled out a smaller file. Stamped on the front in red was "PHOTOGRAPHS"

Peter looked away in realization, he was going to be shown those photos.

"Look," He slammed down four photos in a row, "Agent Griffin 'Warlock' Nathaniel, Commander Charles 'Chocolate' Lanxey, both most likely shot in the chest with a modified bullet literally eating away their flesh. But we'll never know for certain since their bodies couldn't be recovered from the debris. Both of them deceased." He pulled out more photos, Four more were slammed onto the table below the four already spread out.

"Theo Pripe, Grace Leali," he continued, "Both shot outside the warehouse in the throats, their bodies almost unable to identify after the blast. Both of them deceased." The first two photos were their I.D pictures. But the other two were of their remains. Peter's stomach churned slightly at the sight.

Trevor slapped down one more picture, taking a long pause before continuing. "Annalisha 'Woodpecker' or 'Pecs' Franondaes. Shot in the abdomen with a modified bullet, then received a concussion later on to the head after hitting her head from the blast. Resulting in her now two week coma. Still hasn't shown any signs that she'll ever wake again."

He walked around Peter's chair to the other side of him.

Two more photos were placed next to Pecs' picture.

"And then there's you," He smiled as he lowered himself to Peter's height sitting down, "Peter 'Greek' Johnson. Somehow managed to not only avoid getting shot by the modified weapon such as Three of his other squad members had,[italics- and] not go outside like Agent Theo and Grace and get shot. But he also managed to not get injured whilst in the warehouse before rescuing the one agent not killed on sight. And that was before managing to escape the building before it being targeted by a missile and blown to bits.

"So I ask you, Agent Johnson, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Peter refused to look at him.-Even though he was literally in his face- Instead he looked at the pictures laid out in front of him. They weren't much better.

The first four photos laid out were of Chocolate and Warlock. Their I.D photos were two of them, while the other two were the last photos taken of them.

Chocolate's last photo was of him reading a newspaper in one hand, while holding a cup of "coffee" in the other. That was taken seconds before a prank the rest of the team had pulled on him. Giving him the name Chocolate.

Warlock's last photo was of him standing next to a stack of illegal objects. That was a bust he and Grace had caught on a special assignment. Grace was standing on the other side of the stack.

Theo and Grace also had I.D photos laid out in front of him. Unlike Chocolate and Warlock's pictures their last photos were of their remains. Not something Peter had particularly wanted to look at.

The only one without a I.D photo was Pecs. In place was a picture taken during training. Her brown hair was cut short then. She was packed with equipment; a bullet proof suit, and a large gun held with both hands.

He picked up the photo of Pecs, smiling at a memory that came to mind. _She always had the big guns._

He froze in remembrance, something she had said on the mission.

 _'They've got some nasty weapons,'_ she took in a deep shagged breath, _'But not all of them are machines though.'_

"People," Peter said off topic. "Someone else was there."

"I believe the word you are looking for is _'Multiple'_. There were multiple people there. That was kind of the whole point of the mission."

"No, I mean someone different," He specified. "Pecs, when I found her on the second level, she said something about weapons. About how not all of them were machines," He twisted towards the man in his seat. "What would she mean by that?"

The man's face seemed to harden at his question, shutting off all emotions that might expose his thoughts.

He walked back over to his side of the table where the camera was still recording. The red light dimmed to off as he hit the record button again.

"That'll be all for today Agent Johnson," he spoke in a mono tone. "Please report to Commander Welshophs in Building 5 for your new post." He started to gather his things and stuff it back in his bag.

"So that's it?" Peter asked the man hopefully.

"Right now, it appears so," He looked up from his bag to look at Peter. "We will contact you if we have any more questions Agent Johnson."

Peter was very suspicious, interviews were not his forte. But this seemed a little off.

"So am I free to leave then?"

"Yes," after he stuffed the last of his things in his bag he rested his elbows on the table. "Just one more question."

Peter looked at the camera, then back at the man.

"Wouldn't you want to record my answer? Being this is still technically a Official interview."

"This is off record, Agent Johnson. So I expect you not to tell anyone what I ask you next." That answer took Peter by surprise.

"Well, what's the question?"

"You had made it out of the warehouse along with Agent Annalisha, but according to the records you went back. Why?"

 _Why did you go back?_ His thought seemed very scattered from that one question.

"Agent Theo and Agent Grace were unaccounted for. I couldn't leave them behind knowing they might still be alive, sir," was his final answer.

"That wasn't a part of the mission Agent Johnson."

"It was my mission, sir," His voice was firm, "No one gets left behind. Not on my watch."

The man made his way towards the door behind Peter and opened it without meeting Peter's eyes.

Peter knew what that meant. He instantly stood from his seat and proceeded to exit the interview room.

"Loyalty," Peter stopped when he heard him say something. "It is very hard to come across these days, Agent Johnson."

Peter turned back around and faced the man. The man's look was very intimidating, almost deadly some would say.

Peter nodded in agreement. "So it seems."

He continued down the hallway without looking back. When he rounded the next corner he was met with a security door. He reached for the ID tag clipped to his left shoulder and tapped it on the small electronic box next to the door frame. The box made a small beep as it accepted his ID and unlocked the door. He continued on.

The base he was currently in was a minor base out posted in Kentucky. It was the closest base too his last mission, Number #7294, which was right on the border of Indiana.

He turned to the right after walking through the security door, he was heading towards Commander Welshophs office which was in the Building 5 -AKA Paper Tower. Building 5 is where all the paper work is done for every mission within a 5 state radius. Hence the name Paper Tower.

The only people who ever went in the Paper Tower were those who worked there, and those that were being reassigned to a different squad. Or in his case, being assigned a new squad.

Since Building 5 was a low importance building, no security door was placed at the entrance. The main lobby of the building was fairly small. Again, because it's a low importance building.

There were only two long couches along the front wall for whatever reason they served. And a large desk sat across the room in between two hallways on each side of it. There was a women with a pixie hair cut sitting behind the desk; typing away on a computer hidden from his line of sight.

"Excuse me," He asked the women once he was right in front of the desk. "I'm here to see Commander Welshophs."

"Right hallway, take the elevator to the 16th floor, third room on your left," Her answer was so quick Peter didn't fully register it.

"Pardon me?"

"Commander Welshophs' office," She stopped typing on her computer and looked up at Peter.

 _Her eyes are two different colors._ Noting that, he refocused on what she was saying. "You will find it down the right hallway, 16th floor up the elevator, and third door on your left."

He looked up at the hallways on each side of him, "Oh, I see, my apologizes ma'am."

"No need Agent." She smirked slightly. "Just try not to get lost. It won't look good on my file."

A light chuckle escaped from Peter's mouth, "I'll try my hardest." She smiled; shaking her head slightly also.

"I'll be on my way then . . . Marissa." He read her name tag to make sure he got it right.

"Okay."

He smiled again, then turned to walk down the hallway.

"Left hallway goes to the basement," Marissa called out to Peter. "So unless you're planning on sifting through 10 years' worth of paperwork, the right hallway is where you need to go."

"Oh, my bad."

As he walked back around, he saw her pointing to the other hallway.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Multiple offices lined the hallway on both sides; every other one containing an employee or two. He was very surprised how many employees worked in the Paper Tower. Guess some people actually enjoy sifting through piles of papers.

The hallway ended within a few minutes of walking, the basic elevator was set into the end of the hall. He pressed the up arrow button to order the ride down. The elevator could be heard making it's decent before it even arrived.

Ding. The elevator signaled. The two silver doors opened to the small box. This elevator was a simple one, with bars along the walls and a slight reflection against the polished metal. No one was really in the building since it was right at lunch time.

"Which floor?" A robotic voice asked Peter.

"Floor 16 please."

The elevator started to make its way back up. This reminded of his few elevator rides up the Empire State Building.

"Your floor sir."

"Thank you."

Going up 16 floors was a lot quicker than going up 600.

Peter could already hear the sounds of lots of office workers before the doors were even open. Once they slid to a stop, he could see all the commotion on the floor.

Multiple agents were littered around the offices. Judging by how agitated everyone was something big was going down.

"Agent Johnson," a voice boomed towards Peter.

When he turned he was met by a very large man. His belly hung about two inches over his belt, and his hair line was starting to create more of a "V" shape from balding. His skin looked pasty and pale, he obviously worked indoors.

"Commander Welshophs," Peter greeted him whilst shaking his hand.

"Come inside my office agent."

Peter nodded and followed the large man through the third door on the left. Commander Welshophs sat down in his office chair behind his desk. A simple cheap desk, standard office interior.

"I understand you are in need off a new squad. Correct?" He waved a hand to the only other chair in front of his desk. Motioning him to sit.

After Peter sat, he replied. "Yes sir."

"And since of your current situation, they dropped you off at my desk?"

His question was very blunt, something Peter wasn't expecting from this man.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You are currently being investigated. Since you are the only agent not killed or seriously harmed on Mission Number #7294."

"That is correct sir, but I don't understand how that applies to being reassigned."

"Everyone thinks you're a traitor Agent Johnson," He stated in a matter of factually. "No one wants you on their squad."

Peter was stunned into silence.

"You're lucky not all squads only take the best of the best," He opened a file that sat on his desk, plus he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. After getting them secured and resting on his nose he read the file, he finally spoke again. "I've reassigned you to squad #94. Or as they like to call themselves, 'Dyna'."

"Dyna'? What kind of squad name is that?"

"I don't know, guess you'll get to ask them," He pulled out a pen from the same drawer he pulled out his glasses from and started writing a few things down on the file, "Their outpost is located in our Washington base. You'll need to report there within the next 3 days."

"Wait, Washington? That's where the top agents go. You know, the ones who graduated top of the class?" Everyone knew about this. That made Peter unsure of why he was being placed there.

"I'm well aware of our Washington base reputation."

"May I ask why I'm being reassigned there?"

"Squad #94 was the only team that said yes to take you." It seemed he could only answer bluntly at this point to Peter.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It should make you feel worse, #94 is known for being very strict," He closed the file, and took of his reading glasses. "Squad #94 always gets first pick on newly trained agents. So as you can imagine, they have almost all of the top agents. But every once in a while they take the worst agent they can get their hands on. No one knows why. This time, they've chosen you."

"As the worst agent?" Peter finished.

"Yes."

Peter's face harden. "Oh well, I'm flattered."

"But they do hold the record of most completed mission done correctly. So whatever they do, it works."

He rubbed his head with one of his hands. Then spoke again, "I suppose I have no say in this anymore?"

"Nope, you never did," was all Commander Welshophs said.

After another minute of nothing being said, Peter broke the silence.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, Agent Johnson."

He nodded and stood to leave.

"Agent Johnson,"

"Yes sir?" Peter turned back around to face the large man.

"I know you aren't happy with this new assignment."

"I never said-"

"-I wasn't finished," He said sharply, "Just be aware I will be notified when you arrive. And I will also be alerted if you don't."

Peter nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," He nodded and put the file away in a different drawer and slammed it shut. "You are dismissed."

Peter left the room.

When he made it back to the main lobby, Marissa was still at her desk; still typing away on her computer.

"Good day Marissa." Peter said cheerfully when he walked by.

"Good day agent."

"It's Peter," She looked up from her computer with a confused expression. "You can call me Peter."

"Okay, Peter. Have a nice day."

He gave her an award winning smile. "You too Marissa."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

Plane rides were not Peter's friend.

They tend to make him nauseous, and light headed. But it had gotten better since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. The constant flying had eased his nausea. His actual fear of flying? He was afraid and no number of flights could change that.

"Would you like any refreshments?" A small flight attendant asked Peter with a smile.

"Could you get me a bottle of water?"

She nodded, "Right away sir."

Once the flight attendant had left, the man sitting next to him decided then to be friendly.

"What's your final stop?"

The man had darker skin. Peter guessed probably biracial. He looked about the same age as Peter also.

"Seattle. You?" Peter answered honestly.

"I'm heading to Florida."

Peter nodded in approval. "Cool,"

"What takes you to Seattle? If I may ask." His questions were pretty causal, so Peter continued to answer them thus far.

"Have to transfer there for work."

"Ooh," The man said sarcastically, "That must be fun."

Peter snorted. "Tell me about it."

"I'm Carter by the way."

"Peter," He introduced himself.

"Pleasure meeting you." He said politely.

"Same to you."

The plane started shaking from the turbulence. Peter gripped his armrest; turning his knuckles white from the actions.

It stopped within a few minutes, and Peter released his grip on the armrests.

"Not a fan of flying I presume?" Carter asked sympathetically.

Peter relaxed a little more. "Not a bit."

"My sister is like you, she always gets nauseous on flights."

"Sister?" He questioned. "That's cool."

"Yeah, she's the best. A little weird at times, but still the best," He laughed at something. Peter assumed it was some inside joke. "What about you? You got any family chill'n out somewhere?"

Peter grimaced slightly. That struck a nerve. "We're not exactly on the best of term right now."

"How come?" Carter asked curiously.

 _Because they all think I killed myself after betraying all of them._ Peter thought to himself.

"Just a misunderstanding," was all he said out loud.

"Well I hope you can get it all sorted out," Carter squirmed around in his seat to get more comfortable. Not really showing he was planning on talking a whole lot.

"Same here," Peter agreed

"Here's your water sir," The flight attendant had come back with Peter's water.

He took the bottled water from her grasp. "Thank you."

The water was a god send, he didn't even realize how parched he was until the cool liquid reached his lips.

"Thirsty?" Carter asked with a chuckle.

"You could say that."

After chugging half of the water, he set in the cup holder on his tray.

"Well I apologize if you wanted to trade all of our life secrets," He started out. "But I'm gonna try getting a few z's"

"Knock yourself out."

 _That was the worst pun ever._ Peter thought once his chair was fully reclined. _But I'm probably gonna end up using it someday._

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **3 years back . . .**_

 _They said Area 3 should be down this way somewhere._ Taking another left as he tried to find it. He came across a sign.

 _The Exit, Areas 1 & 2 to the left,_ The signed showed. _Area 3 to the right._ Well, at least he heading the right direction. He headed down the hallway to the right. A few agents had passed him by; giving him weird side glances. No doubt questioning why a 19 year old was walking around these parks. According to the sign, Area 3 was the only thing down this way. Which was confirmed when a large door ended the hallway.

An old rustic looking "3" was hanging on the navy blue door. There were no knocker on the door; no doorbell either. He took a deep breath in and hiked up his backpack on his shoulder, this was his first assigned team since he made it out of the Academy. He knocked on the door four times with his right hand. Hopefully they weren't going to be too disappointed when they saw him.

"Pecs, get the bloody door!" A man shouted, his voice sounded like he had a slight accent.

"Why don't you get it?!" A female voice shouted back.

It wasn't until then Peter heard a video game being played inside. "Because I'm about to beat Chocolate's high score!"

A pause could be heard, just the sound of the video game. "That's not a bad excuse," The first girl agreed.

"Just get the door!" He snapped back.

"I'll get it!" Another voice shouted over the other two. Female again. "Jeez,"

He heard a few lock slide around on the door, plus a few more shouts come from inside. As the door was being opened the person answering it started to say something.

"Let's hope it's that pizza finally getting-" they stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Peter.

"Hello," Peter greeted with a smile. "I'm Peter."

The girl that stood in front of him just stared at him with a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Grace, is it the pizza?" The first guy shouted. It also sounded like the game was paused.

"I'm afraid not," was all the women had said in response. Grace, Peter assumed her name was.

"Then what's taking so bloody long?"

"Is this the right place?" Peter questioned, it was really getting awkward just standing out in the hall. "I was told Squad 11 was in Area 3, and-"

"You're in the right place alright." Another man stepped behind the lady.

The man was huge! He was at least 6'8 and his arms were so thick they couldn't lay flat against his sides. Peter guessed he was African or Haitian. Somewhere around there, he was really black. Not your average I'm-black-but-my-skin-looks-more-brown kind of black. Like I-spend-my-free-time-fighting-lions-in-the-deserts-of-Africa kind of black.

"I'm Charles, the commander of this squad." He stuck out his hand for him to shake.

Peter gripped the outreached hand and shook it. "It' nice to meet you, sir."

"And who you might be?" The commander asked.

"Oh," He released the grip on his hand. "I'm Peter, Peter Johnson. I've been assigned to Squad 11."

"Well, welcome Peter!" He smiled at him, ushering him inside. His teeth were slightly yellow, but they showed brightly across his dark face.

After Peter stepped inside, Grace closed the door behind him.

Area 3 was a fairly average sized area. It had a small kitchen set off in one corner, and a living area placed more towards the left. A round table was set up by the kitchen with folding chairs placed around it.

All of the wall were built out of red bricks. They looked older since the age of the entire building. But it appeared the squad had taken a liking to decoration on the walls. Several pictures were hanged in photo frames, and several posters -from gods knows what- taped up against them.

Peter had just noticed a spiral staircase in the back corner when a voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"A new recruitment, aye?" It was the first man Peter heard from outside the door.

He was short. About 5'5" Peter would guess. His dark hair was currently tied in a man bun, but a few stray hairs still lingered around his face.

"Theo, this is Peter. Be nice." Grace introduced him.

Another voice sounded from the behind Peter. "Looks a little young for a top agent to be joining this squad."

He turned around to find a bleach blond man standing behind him.

"Pardon me?" Peter questioned. He could see his reflection in the man's glasses.

"What Griffin _means_ is," Grace intervened again. "You look like you should be taking down aliens in Manhattan. Not escorting some master-mind scientists to a new prison."

"Let me guess, bad temper?" It was the first female Peter had heard that asked this time.

Peter didn't mean to sound so clueless, but everything these people said made his head spin. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What _she_ means is, everyone assigned to this squad can't do at least one or two things." The first guy called Theo explained.

"So that means there's something you can't do." The first female finished for him. "And guessing by your size and your nice muscular shoulders it isn't something physical." She gripped his shoulders to feel his muscles the pushed slight on his chest to test his balance.

Theo nodded, apparently not in agreement, though. "He could always be a dingbat, though."

"Nah, they wouldn't have let him out of the academy if that were the case." The women countered.

"Uh, actually I technically didn't graduate." Peter corrected.

The whole squad seemed shocked, "Oh, so we got a rouge," The man Griffin was the first to recover from shock. "Woodpecker got it first try."

"Nah, he's way too polite to be a rouge." she disagreed. One of her hands still held her chin to show she was thinking.

Griffin pushed his glasses up his nose. "She's got a point there."

"Five bucks says he's a dingbat," Theo finally announced, pulling out a small black wallet from his back pocket.

" _Theo,_ " Grace's tone of voice implied she didn't approve.

"What?" He laughed slightly in a joking matter.

Charles shook his head side to side in disapproval. "Obviously it's eyesight, six bucks."

"Guys, really?" Grace was losing, but she still pestered on.

"She's right," Charles agreed, "eight bucks is more like it." Or so they thought.

Theo smiled a trouble maker smirk. "You're on Charles."

"$10, says it's something mental," Pecs pulled out one $10 dollar bill from her wallet Peter hadn't noticed she pulled out.

"Ooh, feeling confident today, aren't we Pecs?" Theo stuck his tongue out slightly; with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Why doesn't he relieve us of our misery and tell us?" Charles suggestion was met with nods of approval.

They all looked at Peter.

"Psst," Charles whisper-shouted to Peter. "Your line is: I'm as blind as Griffin."

Grace gave them all a very stern look. "Guys,"

"Your girlfriend is getting pretty upset Theo," Charles said slyly while elbowing him in the ribs.

Theo gave the commander a serious stink eye. "Ah, hush up Charles."

"So Peter," Pecs intervened, smiling at the two men's antics. "Which is it?"

"Uh, "He scratched the back of head nervously,"I've got ADHD-"

"-HA! So he's not a dingbat," Theo pumped his fist in victory. But it was short lived.

"And dyslexia."

Theo and Charles paused for a few seconds.

"Well, who wins then?" Griffin finally asked.

"Well, people with ADHD tend to have a temper," Theo started explaining. "And dyslexia doesn't technically effects his eyesight. But it does make it harder from him to read."

"But, my fine fellows," Pecs place one hand on each of the men's shoulders, "Both ADHD and dyslexia are mental things. So . . . I win." Her smile was large and a pearly white. Something Peter found interesting.

"Not that I approve of this, but I have to say Pecs wins," Grace agreed with Pecs. Seeming to finally give up being the responsible one.

"Yes! Pay up." She stuck out her hand to receive the money.

They both pulled out their wallets and payed hey $10 each.

"Guess this means you get to tip the Pizza guy," Theo said as he walked back to his video game.

"Well, technically this is your money, so you're actually tipping him." Her correction was met with a glare back from Theo. Nothing more was said from him.

Peter still felt really awkward. He wasn't planning on telling anyone for a while about his dyslexia and ADHD. But he still was kind of stuck with this squad for a while. Speaking of which, where was he staying?

"Uh, is there somewhere I can put my stuff?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, yeah you might want to do that," Pecs laughed slightly once realizing he still carried his stuff. "Follow me Pete."

"It's Peter actually." He hiked up his backpack again as he followed her to wherever she was heading.

"Whatever floats your goat, Pete."

They ascended the staircase located in the back corner of the room. It lead to the second story where all the bedrooms were located. Three rooms on the left, three rooms on the right. Probably more down the hallway that turned at the end.

"Last rooms on the right and left are open. Commander sleeps in his nice fancy office down the way." She pointed down the hall.

"How many people are on this squad?" He started walking towards the open rooms, not really sure which room to go with.

"Five, well. Six now that you're here."

After a five second debate with himself he entered the room on the right.

A single bed frame with a stiff looking mattress was pushed in one corner of the 15 by 15 foot room. One desk along with a cheap wooden chair was shoved in the corner across from the bed. Nothing else was in the room besides those things. The room was bare of anything of value or importance.

"It's not the fanciest of Areas, but you can do whatever you want to it. As long as you don't knock down any walls. My room is next door."

"Anything?" He set down backpack on the bed, a small cloud of dust came from the action,

"What I just say?"

He nodded. "Right."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, I'll be down stairs. Go ahead and unpack we ordered pizza, so you have that to look forward too." She told him frankly.

"Okay," he sat down next to his backpack on the bed.

"I'll leave you to it." She started to exit the room,

"Wait," he called out.

"What?"

"I was just curious," Peter paused to find the right words. "At the academy, when all my roommates found out which squad I was assigned to they all said 'they felt bad for me.' any idea why?"

She laughed slightly at the question. "Oh, yeah. Know how we were trying to guess your fault?"

"Yeah,"

"That's basically the whole reason." He was confused but made no comment. "Everyone in this squad has the ability to be a top agent, but can't for one or two reasons. So they put us all together and make us do all of the boring random missions no one wants. That's why they call us the 'Knick Knacks."

She winked and left the room.

As Peter looked at the walls, he noticed the paint was chipping in a few places. Plus a few cobwebs in the corners. That alone brought up unwelcome memories.

He couldn't think about that right now.

But for now, This would be his home for a while.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

"Good morning passengers," Peter woke up to the voice of the pilot speaking from the speakers on the airplane, "The current weather for Washington is 67° and sunny. The current time is 8:37 AM. Please remain seated as we make our decent. And we ask you at this time to please put away your trays."

Everyone started to buckle their seat belts and put up their trays. Sometimes a few flight attendants had to wake a few people who slept through the announcement. After a minute or two, the voice rang out through the speakers again.

"This is your captain saying: Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines and Welcome to Washington."

* * *

 _Edited 3/20/2018_

 **Shout out to CheckingDude for beta reading for me. :D**

 **Original AN is below.**

 **Sorry.**

 **If any of y'all have checked when this was last updated, you know why.**

 **TBH, I kind of freaked out the first 3 days of publishing this, and wrote nothing. Because . . .**

 **OH MY GOSH GUYS THIS STORY HAS 71 FOLLOWERS!**

 **At least it did when I posted this chapter.**

 **And by the way, Thank y'all so much for RFF** _(Review, Follow, Favorite. I'll be using that a lot.)_ **this story! I've never had so many people like one of my stories before.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last chapter the timeline for the Marvel side of this.**

 **Now, I think it works best if I have it right after "Winter Solider". _(Since that's when Hydra if revealed.)_ I still need the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy though. And that falls during "Winter Solider". **

**So Peter trained the year before S.H.I.E** **.L.D fell.**

 **One thing that I'll have to make a exception on is the "Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D" (They come a little later in the story.) and I need them to already be handling all of the mutants. And that's after S.H.I.E.L.D falls. So that's the only thing really I've got to change.**

 **Does that make since?**

 **I hope it does. :)**

 **Sorry 'bout the long A/N, I just wanted to make sure y'all got it.**

 **ONE LAST THING!**

 **I found the artist of my cover photo on Instagram. So if y'all wanna check them out it's:** (At sign)cherryandsisters

 **They're _REALLY_ good.**

 **Again, Thank y'all SO much for RFF! (It made me happy :D.)**

 **Please Review!**

 **PEACE.**

 **-MFM**

 **(P.S I have a poll on my profile. I would really appreciate if y'all could vote.)**


	3. Three

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Three::..**

It took one more flight for him to reach his final destination. The airplane had been less busy than the last one so he had spent his time listening to some music with no other passengers to bother him. It might have been the time of the day though, since now that he was driving through the city, he could see the streets littered with people.

The city of Seattle was familiar to him and to be fair, he liked it. It was the actual base itself that he didn't like.

"Here you go, sir", the taxi driver told Peter when the yellow vehicle came to a stop.

Peter pulled out his wallet from his front pocket and passed a twenty-dollar bill to the man.

"Thank you," He said to him. "Keep the change."

Peter climbed out of the cab with his single black duffle. Once he closed the door, the driver continued down the busy road. He looked up at the tall building and breathed out a loud huff of air.

He'd made it.

Of course, it didn't look like a base from the outside. It was disguised as a law firm called "William & William". And being that most agents wore their nice suits and pencil skirts, it fit the look.

Peter felt slightly out of place. He'd only been here a few times for missions, but he always couldn't wait to leave. With good reason. Everyone there was always looking down over their noses. Always silently judging you because they thought they were more superior than you for one reason or another. It's something Peter had always hated about this place. Hopefully he wouldn't become like one of them.

When he realized he'd probably been standing there longer than what was considered normal, he walked towards the large reflective looking building. A few agents gave him a quick side glance when he walked by probably wondering why a man his age was walking towards a law firm with a duffle swung over his shoulder. The fact that he was nervous probably didn't help.

If he was going to be all technical, the front of the building was an actual law firm. Just not for the average Seattle citizen. It was used for legal cases involving S.H.I.E.L.D. and considering that they technically had been destroyed almost three years ago, the organization needed a firm like this to cover up trouble before it became public.

He entered the front lobby through one of the circular doors they had in between two regular pull/push doors. A big sign was set against the wall across from where he entered. Both the words "William" were written in a basic font atop of each other, only divided by a golden line and ampersand symbol.

Two very modern waterfalls were built into the walls on each side of the sign with glass in front so it wouldn't splash out onto the white marble flooring. One sleek black desk sat on the left side of the room with a darker skinned man talking on a headset sitting behind it.

Peter still remembered how to get to the back of the building where the housing area half was. So there was no need to ask for directions; something he was really glad about.

There was a door on the left wall with a security box placed next to the door frame. Very much like the ones at the base in Kentucky. He pulled out his badge from his inside hoodie and tapped it against the small black box.

The outline of the box lit up in green and unlocked the door, letting Peter pass through. He knew from previous visits that the door actually leads to an elevator with very high security. So if the box didn't stop you, this elevator would.

Peter only knew that this elevator was basically all of airport security in one small silver box. Including a facial recognition to identify the agent riding.

The door closed behind Peter and he could hear all the electronic security moving up and down the elevator.

"Which level?" A robotic voice rang out in the elevator.

"Bottom Lobby, please", he answered.

The elevator accepted his request and started to descend towards the bottom level. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he made his way down in the ride, also mentally double checking he didn't leave anything of importance back in Kentucky. He was aware it was a little late to make sure of that now, but he really didn't want that Welshophs commander after him. Meaning, he left in a hurry.

The elevator dinged and slid open the doors at the bottom level. When he stepped out of it a good twenty agents were roaming the halls. Only the gods knew where each were headed.

He turned left down the large hallway towards the receptionist desk. As often as he came here, he had no idea where this squad was based in the building.

So far, all Peter knew about his new squad was they were strict. Pretty much the exact opposite of his last squad; the Knick Knacks. _There are no Knick Knacks anymore. You're the last one._ He reminded himself not for the first time today.

"Excuse me," Peter asked, leaning against the top of the desk to talk to the receptionist. "Where is Squad #94 housed?"

"#94? What's a fellow like you got to do with them?", the male agent asked, looking at him up and down.

Peter smiled. "I've been reassigned to them."

"Ah, you're the newbie." A different agent said from behind him.

He turned around and faced the women. She looked somewhere in her 20's. She had long—obviously dyed—lilac hair that was pulled into a half up-half down style. It showed off her natural wavy curls.

She wore a tight fitted black t-shirt tucked into a pair of high-waist frayed skinny jeans. Topping it off with a long silver necklace that had a single white feather hanging on it for a charm. Her nose came more to a point and her brown eyes were large and round.

She also had a septum piercing with a small silver hoop in it. Something more people seemed to be getting lately.

"Pardon me?" Peter finally asked the lady.

"I'm Fiona", she introduced whilst sticking out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Co-Commander of Squad #94."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Peter." He gripped her hand in return and shook it.

"Like wise", she answered nonchalantly. "Follow me, I'll show you to our area." She continued down the hall, not waiting to see if he would come. He followed obediently after Fiona as he hiked up his duffle on his shoulder. They took a left down a hallway, then another through a doorway that lead to a staircase.

Peter leaned over the railing and looked down to the bottom floor. "No elevators?" He asked with smirk.

"The elevator is only used for departing and arriving from a mission." Fiona ascended the steps quicker that Peter expected her to. He followed, skipping a few steps so he could catch up with her.* "And this is the only way into the area?"

"Unless you can fly, yes." Her statement reminded him of a certain black Pegasus he used to know. But that was in the past now.

Peter counted 105 steps, five flights of stairs, and three floor levels. Including the one they were about to enter. She tapped her badge against the security box next to the door and it lit up green.

"Come on." She motioned him inside with wave of her hand while holding the door open. "I'm sure the rest of the team is dying to meet you."

Peter didn't reply and entered the room.

It had to be the living area. Peter could tell instantly by the couch set and loveseat in the back right corner. Unlike his last area with squad 11, this area was very modern. The walls were all white and the flooring was black carpet. The couch was black leather with a white wooden frame.

In the back left corner—the one closest to them at the moment—wooden frames cut into tiles, separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. All appliances were stainless steel and appeared to be brand new. An island counter was in the center with a bookshelf built into the side of it. Lots of cookbooks of many varieties were stacked on each of the shelves. Some on cake decoration, a few more about how to cook foreign meals and even one on grilling.

Peter briefly wondered if that meant they had a grill here as well. It had been a while since he had last eaten meat freshly barbecued.

Fiona opened the fridge and got pulled out a diet coke. Another thing that brought back unwelcome memories. "How long were you with your last squad?", she asked after taking a huge gulp from her drink.

He had to think for a second. "Almost two years", he answered truthfully while* walking towards the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Good, then we won't have to go over basics with you." She set down her coke on the counter and walked past Peter. "I think that some of the squad is here. I'll call them down."

She walked over to a small box set into the wall and tapped on it causing it to light up a screen with many features. She tapped a small icon—its use unknown to Peter—then spoke into it.

"Hey everyone, come to the living area. The newbie is here."

After a few seconds a male voice answered. "Newbie?"

"Yeah," Fiona confirmed. "He's the one from the Knick Knacks."

"Oh, that one. We'll be down in a minute." The voice cut off and Fiona tapped something else to make the screen go black again.

During the quick exchange, Peter had taken the time to look around the room, observing each and every nook and cranny. Next to the kitchen was the dining area. He couldn't see much of it due to the wall that blocked his view, except for the view provided by the open doorway.

He spotted a cheap fold out table with wooded stools set up around it. Odd, considering that everything else about this area seemed new and expensive. A fold out table just didn't really fit with the place.

Fiona came back over and took another gulp of her soda. She also happened to catch him staring at the weird dinning set up,

"We used to have a matching table," she finally explained.

Peter looked back at her with a curious glance. "What happened to it?"

Loud steps from the staircase stopped her from answering. He could hear snippets of a conversation in the stairwell.

"I told you, he's not a that bad!" The first voice was female.

A loud snort sounded and a man answered: "I'll believe it when I see it."

Four people entered the room from the same doorway Peter and Fiona had used; two girls and two boys. All eyes fell on Peter when they entered the kitchen. Whatever they were talking about was lost in the wind as if neither had said anything at all.

"You're a lot taller than I thought", one of the ladies said to Peter. Her voice was echoing slightly in the quiet room. "Commander Katelin", she introduced, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "You're Peter, I assume?"

"Yep, that's me." He gave her a big grin and shook her hand in attempt to be polite.

The female commander was tall. Tall for a woman to be more exact. He guessed she was somewhere around late twenties, early thirties. Her light green eyes were shaped like almonds that complimented her plump lips.

Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy top knot with small strands of it stuck to her forehead from the sweat. He guessed by all of the agents' attires, they had just been working out.

"So commander, huh?", Peter asked as he pulled back his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"What?", she asked with a light chuckle.

"Nothing, just haven't had the pleasure of meeting a female commander. Especially one as beautiful as you."

"Flattery won't get you far", one of them men snapped at him.

"But it'll get him far enough", the commander said with a slight smile on her face.

Fiona decided to cut into the conversation. "Peter was just asking 'bout the table."

"Oh yeah", the other women answered with a chuckle. "The boys got a little carried away with wrestle mania. The rest is pretty self-explanatory."

She was extremely tanned. Her brown hair was pulled into a basic pony tail. Her eyes had a hazel color and he noticed a scar that ran right below her left eye to the bridge of her nose. Her arms were toned and held just the right amount of muscle.

"I'm Cleo, by the way." She introduced herself with a little wave and a bright smile. That's when he noticed she had a gap in between her front teeth.

"Peter", he said with a raise of his hand. "So do you guys randomly destroy tables or is it just a regular thing here?" He gestured towards the strange set up behind him to specify.

"Regular, we have more upstairs on the training floor", Katelin answered calmly.

Peter almost nodded off her response until her caught what she had actually said. "Wait, 'training floor'? You have more than two floors?"

"We have four floors," one of the men answered. He had a very large build, his arms and shoulders packed with muscles. His Sandy blond hair fell down on his head in a flop. He was slightly taller than Peter. It seemed only a few inches separated the two of them. "Bottom floor is the garage, second floor—which we're on now—is the living area, third floor is where we train and we sleep on the fourth."

Peter mentally went over the list of floors in his head. "How did they get this all under one building?", he finally asked.

"It's actually a separate building", Fiona explained to him. "On the outside it looks like these buildings are across the street from each other but they are connected underground."

"Huh, didn't know they did that here." He looked around the room again, now imagining it as a separate building. It made a lot more sense now that he thought about it.

Katelin nodded and said: "There's only a few who have separate buildings for their areas, mostly the larger ones get them."

"Well, that explains a few things." Peter laughed slightly before asking his next question. "How big is this squad?"

"We are with five women and seven men—including you—so twelve in total." Fiona's answer was quick and to the point. She sounded as if she was waiting for that question. Peter tilted his head.

"That's pretty big for a squad."

"We usually are split into two teams when on missions," The first man told Peter in a mono tone. "A few of them require all of us together though."

"Oh, that makes sense." The man seemed wary of Peter, but he guessed he wasn't the only one he was wary of.

The commander broke the dreaded silence that followed Peter's response, so the conversation wouldn't get awkward. "Is the rest back yet?"

The tall blond man looked up to the ceiling, in thought, before responding. "Nope, last I heard it could last a few more days."

"So I suppose proper introductions are in order." Fiona clapped her hands together to gather everyone's attention. "You already me and you know Katelin's the commander. So that leaves Albert, Cleo and Austin."

The first man she pointed to, Peter was almost positive was Chinese. He was fairly small and his black hair was shaved down to a buzz cut. His eyes were small and long in a typical Asian way. His nose was flat against his face and his chin stuck out to complete the flat look of his facial features.

He raised his hand in a quick greeting. No emotions of friendliness were displayed though. "I'm Albert—"

"—He's technical support." Fiona cut in almost instantly.

"I'm actually the engineer of this rag tag crew", he corrected, glaring at Fiona.

"Cool" was all Peter said after hearing his role in the squad.

The next person was the other women who entered the room with Katelin. "I've already introduced myself, but I'm Cleo. I'm one of the pilots."

"Pilots? How many pilots do you guys have?" He laughed a little.

She laughed along with him. "Only two, actually."

"I'm Austin. I'm the muscles." The large man finally introduced himself with a firm handshake. "But by the looks of you, there'll be two of them soon enough."

"Nah," Peter tried playing it off with denial. "These muscles are very deceiving."

Austin shrugged and finally released the strong handshake. "We'll see about that."

Katelin smiled a sly smile that made Peter wonder what she was up to. But it disappeared almost as soon as he saw it. "Our bullseye agents, Dixie and Han, are still absent, along with Kyle, our other co-commander Stephan, Nando and our biochemist Ruben. Nando is our other pilot, while Kyle is more specialized in undercover work."

"Wait, Ruben?" Fiona questioned, sounding confused. "He didn't go on the mission. Where is he?"

"He's down at the big base. Classified." Katelin answered nonchalantly.

Fiona nodded understanding. "Oh, got it."

"Now, enough of that." Cleo changed the subject while waving her hands. "Let's find out what you're good at."

"What I'm good at?", Peter echoed. Cleo hummed in reply. There was a glint in her eyes that Peter didn't trust at all. He gulped nervously. "Is this gonna hurt?"

She shrugged and the others looked at each other.

Peter took a deep breath in, then released it.

Now it was down to business.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

After three weeks of training with the new squad, Peter had finally made it to the last training exercise. During the three weeks, the rest of the squad had returned from their mission and got to meet their new team member.

Out of the six that returned, there were four guys—Han, Ruben, Stephen and Nando—and two women—Dixie and Kyle. Peter got along with Kyle the most. She was a small, petite blonde that was the youngest female on the squad and seemed to have a knack for always being right.

Peter was actually the youngest out of the whole squad, only aged at 20. The oldest was Ruben, aged at 31. That was one of many things he had discovered whilst being here. A few other things he had discovered were: he still sucked at archery, he still had a fear of heights, and Austin wasn't kidding when he said he was "the muscle".

One more thing Peter found out was that he and Albert did not get along what-so-ever. Sometimes, he even overheard Albert talking about him behind his back. Most of it was him saying: 'There's probably a reason why he was the only to survive out of his squad.'

Overhearing things like that didn't exactly encourage him to offer any friendship bracelets anytime soon. And by how many evil glares Albert shot at him throughout the day, Albert wasn't planning any sleepovers either.

But that didn't matter now; this exercise was to test his undercover skills. This would be his "final test", you could say, before he was given a position on the squad. Everyone had told him repeatedly that no one had completed this mission before. Which only made him want to complete it more. Maybe then something could finally be normal in his life for once.

For the mission do far, he, Fiona and Austin had taken one of the jets to the outskirts of Nevada and were now driving in a large van towards a location that Peter didn't know.

"Here's how the basic training works out." Fiona sat in the passenger seat in the front of the van, while Austin drove. "We're gonna drop you off in Vegas and you need to get to Salt Palace in Salt Lake City without us finding you." This was the first time Peter had heard any actual information about the mission. He listened carefully from his spot in the back. The normal seats were replaced with two metal benches on the sides.

Austin took a right then added some helpful advice. "We've also got another squad on the lookout along the main highways, so keep that in mind."

Peter nodded to confirm that he understood. "Anything else I should know about ahead of time?"

"Such as?" Fiona asked, turning her head so she was looking at Peter.

Peter contemplated the question for a few seconds. "Do I need to be a perfect citizen?"

"There's still the local police," Austin answered sternly without taking his eyes off the road. "They don't know this is a training. So don't get caught."

He nodded. "Okay."

The car came to a stop at a traffic light. Fiona unbuckled her seat belt and crawled in between the two front seats to reach the back of the van. She reached towards one of the corners in the van and pulled up a small black bag. She sat down on one of the benches across from Peter right before the car accelerated forward heading straight on the road.

"You got $2000 on this card." She pulled out a gold credit card and held it out for him. "$200 in cash. You've got three days to get there. Got it?"

He took both the card and cash and stuffed them in his backpack. "Got it."

"Remember, only rule: Don't. Get. Caught." She stressed each word carefully to make sure he understood. It was unnecessary, but somehow he felt like Fiona knew just how nervous as he was.

Austin took a left in the big black van and Peter felt the car go up, probably to a parking garage or something alike. Since the windows in the back were all covered, Peter didn't know for sure. When they reached the top level, he saw that that it was indeed a garage. A few cars were stationed at the sides. Austin pulled into a parking spot in the back corner.

Fiona pulled out a long rectangular item from the same bag as the money. "You are allowed to take any items with you that could fit into a backpack. Minus any firearms." She pointed to his backpack. "I'm required to check you pack before we let you go." He passed her his pack and she passed the scanner in her hands over the bag a few times. No alarms were raised by the scanner so she opened it and looked in it quickly. After deeming it cleared she passed it back.

"Okay, here's a watch that's set to go off at 10:45. We'll give you an hour head start. I suggest using that time to make all your purchases. We won't have access to those until your hour is up." She passed him the small silver watch and he slipped it on his wrist.

Austin twisted around in his seat and faced Peter. "We will be tracking you as if you were a wanted criminal and you are well aware warrants aren't a problem for us to get passed by."

Peter took a deep breath in and released it. "Yes I am."

"If you make it to the Salt Palace, there will be a phone placed in one of the plants by the back entrance." Fiona informed him. "Call the number on speed dial '3'. It'll contact Commander Katelin, and then we'll know you've completed the challenge."

She stood as tall as she could in the car and opened the car door next to her, revealing the Vegas skyline. Peter exited the vehicle and hiked up his backpack on his shoulders.

"One hour." She held up one finger to make her point. "Remember that."

"I've got it." Peter smiled at her.

"Time is 9:44," Austin called from the driver's seat. "Your hour starts in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1."

"Good luck." Fiona encouraged him with a nod.

Peter jogged away from the van with his backpack and headed towards the stairwell in the opposite corner of the parking level. Fiona closed the van door.

"I kind of feel bad for the kid." Austin put the van in reverse. "The odds aren't exactly in his favor."

"It doesn't matter; we only need to see how far he can make it." She crawled back onto he passenger's seat and clicked the seat belt into the buckle.

As they descended in the large vehicle down the parking garage ramps, they saw Peter walking out of the garage on the side walk. Fiona watched him as he crossed the street towards some small stores and souvenir shops.

"We need to get back to base ASAP." She finally said out loud.

"I'm taking a short cut; we'll be there in about 15 minutes." Austin turned the vehicle right on a less popular road; the opposite direction from Peter.

"Good." Fiona rolled her shoulders in the uncomfortable seat. "We wouldn't want to give Peter any extra time now, would we?"

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **59 minutes and 42 second later . . . 43 . . . 44 . . .**_

"Alright," The female commander called out to the remaining members of her squad. "15 seconds till his hour is up. Albert, you ready to check his last purchases?"

"Ready." He tapped something on a large tablet like screen in front of him.

"10 seconds, people!" one of the agents yelled out.

"If you aren't in your place already, get there now." The commander voice was smooth and stern. She considered it a gift.

"7 . . .6 . . .5 . . . 4 . . .3 . . ." Kyle was the one counting down.

"Here we go." Austin mumbled from next to the commander.

"Times up! Let's go." Katelin walked in front of a large projected main screen as she yelled out the command.

There were about seven desks set around the abandon warehouse. Each agent had at least one large tablet or some sort of device to track their fellow team mate. Albert had about three set up in his own personal station.

"Who's checking traffic cameras?" The commander asked quickly.

"I've got that!" One agent started typing away on her large tablet.

"Here! I got a purchase at a Walgreens on Flamingo road." It was Albert, who had started working on the purchases ever since the countdown ended a few seconds ago.

"Put it up on the big screen." She pointed up at the said screen and saw the purchase records.

"He bought ten $100-dollar visa gift cards with his credit card."

It was the first time Katelin had seen someone buy more cards with their card. It didn't matter, however. They'd catch him nonetheless.

"Do we have the numbers on those?" She pointed at the purchased cards on the projected screen to specify.

"Yep," Albert tapped a few more things on his tablet, "here they are."

"Good. Everyone, pick a card. Run all purchases on them." Everyone did as they were told and started tracing the card numbers.

"If any of you guys feel like multitasking, someone get security footage of the store." Katelin was pacing in front of the screen to help her think more clearly. She didn't think it was anything scientific, but it's helped her so far.

"I'll get that." Someone finally shouted in response.

"I've got something here!" Kyle shouted while raising her hand. "Purchase for a couple of bus passes, heading to a small town near Cali'."

Katelin didn't think she heard that right. "Wait, he's going the opposite way?"

"I've got something!" Another agent shouted.

"What is it?" She asked, confusion on the last purchase was still on her mind.

"A purchase with one of the cards with a local taxi company,"

"Where was he heading?" The tall women had returned to pacing in front of the big screen again.

He swiped on his tablet. "The MGM Grand?"

Katelin stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I got that video feed from the store." Another agent spoke up.

Katelin shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. "Put it up." She stepped away from the screen so she could see it better.

The video showed Peter at the checkout of the small store. He handed the cashier his card to pay for the gift cards. Some words were exchanged—most likely about how much to put on them—and the cashier hands him back his card. When he put the card back in his wallet, he looked up at the security camera and winked.

Albert squinted at the video. "What the—"

"I've got another purchase on one of the main card." One of the male agents yelled after the video had stopped. "$52 dollars spent at a costume shop."

"Okay, what is going on here?" Katelin faced all of the agents standing in front of the screen.

"I've got a purchase on alcohol at a liquor store." A female agent stated loudly.

"Wait," Katelin was getting an idea. "Where was that?"

The agent looked closer at her screen. "A little way out of town."

"Albert, get me a map of where each of these purchases were made on the big screen." She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

He started working on it right away. "On it."

The commander walked over the one of the desks and leaned against it on her hands. "What game are you playing. Johnson?" She asked quietly.

"Here it is." He put the picture on the screen. "Each purchase within the last hour—and counting—on each of the ten cards and credit card."

The map showed a scattered lay out of dots across the whole city. That shouldn't have been possible.

"Show me only purchases made after 10:15." Katelin pointed it the screen as she said this.

He did as she said and only the dots on the very outside and select few in the center were left.

"How the hell did he do that?" Albert asked out loud.

"Commander," Kyle called out, "another purchase was just made with one of the cards at a casino."

Katelin shook her head again. Ignoring Kyle's information, she moved on. "Someone track him through security cameras from the time he left that Walgreens to the current time."

"I'll do that." One agent confirmed from behind her.

"Albert, show only the purchases that were made in the last 15 minutes." She pointed at him but kept her eyes on the screen.

After he tapped a few things on his tablet, it showed dots scattered all around town. Katelin scanned the map and noticed two certain dots.

"How close together in time is that purchase on the other side of town and the one on this side?"

Albert checked on his tablet. "Three minutes."

"Katelin, we got something from video surveillance you might want to see." The agent who was checking video told her.

"Put it up." The commander had returned to pacing again as they managed to put it on screen.

The video started from Peter at the store checking out. It then switches to a camera outside of the store from another building. He hails a taxi and the cameras switch every now and then to follow it. The video finally stopped at one camera view downtown.

"He must have paid in cash, there's no purchases on record of that." Albert said after checking purchases again.

He got out of the taxi onto a busy street and the cab pulled away. Everyone watched as he stopped random people walking the streets and give them each an object.

Katelin smiled in astonishment. "That sly diggity dog."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

"Excuse me ma'am." Peter called out to a woman who just exited a casino.

"Who, me?" Her gaze was hazy and she was struggling to concentrate on him. She was obviously drunk, which was what Peter was hoping for.

"I'd like you to take this," he held out the object for her to take.

"W-what is it?" She slurred slightly as she looked at the silver card.

He smiled in an attempt to appear* friendly. "It's a visa card with a hundred dollars on it. I'd like you to buy whatever you want with it."

"For real?!" Her face lit up with excitement in realization.

"Yes, so here." He handed her the plastic card. "Buy whatever you like."

"Sweet!" She took the card happily and went off.

He did this another nine times, stopping random people and giving them the hundred-dollar gift cards. He changed his story depending on how drunk the person was.

He mainly stuck to the bars and clubs so the person wouldn't ask questions and just take the money. A few times he gave one to homeless people he found wondering the streets.

He handed out these cards because he knew the first thing they would check was purchases. Fiona had even suggested he did all the shopping he could in the first hour.

Of course he had to take the suggestion. He even picked up a few things to help get over the state lines. With his equipment in his pack from the base and his new stuff, he had a good chance of completing this training mission.

Now… how much were those briefcases?

* * *

 _Edited 8/22/2016_

 _QUICK UPDATE!_

 _Next chapter is already written out. It totaled to a little over 10,000 words and I've already sent it to my beta Just Anny. She's working on it now and will be posted whenever I get it back. Original A/N is below.  
_

 **So sorry.**

 **It's been about a month with no word from me. I'm still alive in case that was ever in question. :P**

 **Okay, so I was writing this out and I was like, "Man, why is this taking so long? It's not that much longer than the last chapter. Right?"**

 **WRONG.**

 **Turns out my last chapter was almost 6,000 words. Right? When I first wrote out this chapter it was almost 8,000 words. O_O That was before I even detailed the whole chapter. So in general it might have ended up being about a 9,000-10,000 word chapter when I finished. . . . Just a little bit more than the last chapter.**

 **So I've got two chapters now!**

 **Next chapter will be posted within the next week or so. Or tomorrow . . . Just whenever I detail it.**

 **Before I forget, To the one of the Guests that reviewed: I never said it was Carter KANE. But yes it was. Don't panic, he ain't staying.**

 **One more thing I want to do,**

 **I'm going to suggest books/series at the end of each chapter that I think a lot of people would enjoy if they knew about it.**

 **I know, some of you are probably busy re-reading PJO for the ninth time right now. But think of these books as a way to pass the time until the next ToA book comes out. :D**

 **First up we have:**

 ** _"Young Falcon"_ and _"Fallen Rose"_ By: Elizabeth Anne Mckinney. These are the first two published books in a series called _"Sons and Daughters"_**

 **Here's the description that I got from her blog of the first book _"Young Falcon"._**

 _Centuries from now, our world is populated by elves, and the human race is thought to be extinct. On a routine trip gone awry, a young elven girl named Elysia discovers that the humans are indeed alive, and they're thirsty for vengeance. Caught up in events beyond her understanding, Elysia fights to protect her home and save her people from an enemy they never expected._

 **These books are so amazing I can't even begin to describe how much I love them. Last I checked, on her blog it said she's planning on writing around eight books in this series.**

 **These aren't that popular -that I know of- so you might have to look a little harder to find a copy of your preference.**

 **Tell me if you have read/are planning on reading these books. :D I don't want to be all by myself over here. . .**

 **RFF! Well . . . I mean, if you want too . . . that is.**

 **But mainly, pretty please review! Cherry on top?**

 **That's all for now!**

 **peace.**

 **-MFM**


	4. Four

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Four::..**

Everyone was astonished, no one expected this.

"He bought all those cards to throw us off his trail."

"And now we don't even know which way he's heading. . . Great." Albert held his head in his hands looking very exasperated.

"We've still got video footage from here to Salt palace on the main highways." Katelin reminded Albert. "Run facial recognition on all security cameras starting from the casinos where he got out of the cab."

"I'll get that." Fiona shouted in confirmation.

"Once you get a general location, Ruben, Kyle, Han and Austin go wherever they tell you." the commander said, nodding towards the small group of agents.

Kyle gave a quick nod in confirmation. "Yes, sir."

"Albert, what's the current positions of the border patrol squad?" Katelin had returned to pacing once again in front of the projected screen as she fired out commands in rapid fire.

He checked his large tablet set on his desk. After a few swipes and taps he got the information he needed. "They just started searching the cars on Veterans Memorial Highway. There saying it's 'Because of random choosing.'"

Fiona stood in the back of the room, sitting atop one of the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. "Another Twenty minutes and we still don't have a location?"

"Still looking," Albert grunted with a glare.

"Anyone got info on the credit card?" Katelin switched topics without even faltering in her step.

Fiona sighed but continued to a desk set a few feet in front of her to check on one of the tablets. "Purchases were made 5 minutes ago on a briefcase and tuxedo."

Albert rolled his eyes then huffed out a quick breath from his mouth. "Can we just agree to drop updates on the cards?"

"Agreed." Katelin pointed at Albert.

"Alrighty, Commander." Fiona swiped away the updates from the cards to cancel all further notifications.

The next few seconds were filled with each agent tapping, swiping or cursing at each of their tablets.

"We've got a hit!" one agent yelled whilst raising their hand.

Katelin made a swiping motion with her finger, pointing to the large screen. "Slide it up." she said. The agent nodded back and did as commanded.

A video started playing on the screen of Peter walking down the street towards a bus station, carrying a small duffle in one hand, and his back pack swung over his shoulders.

Albert pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he studied the video. "Looks like he decided to take the bus."

Katelin bobbed her head slightly in agreement. But she didn't voice any response to him. "'kay, Nando, Kyle, Han, Austin. You've got your location, head on out." she ordered, pointing at the said agents.

Nando saluted in a mocking manner, "Right on it, Katelin."

They all left the warehouse.

"Come on, Johnson." the commander mumbled. "I thought you'd do better than this." Katelin stopped pacing and watched the screen as the security footage continued playing the live feed. She watched as Peter bought a bus ticket -paying in cash- and place it in his back pocket. After he got a situated, he went over to the waiting station where the bus would arrive in thirty minutes.

"This is Kyle," A voice rang out from one of Albert's devices. "We're about 20 minutes away from the bus stop."

He looked at his tablet, "Okay," Albert replied. "the bus doesn't leave for another thirty minutes." the small engineer continued tapping more things on his tablet.

The video feed was still playing on the projected screen and showed Peter entering the bathroom in the main building carrying both of his bags along with him.

"He would've done better if he just made a break for the border." Albert scoffed, also watching the video.

"And we all can see how well that worked out for you." Stephan -The other co-commander- quipped back smartly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Albert shot the tall man a glare of disdain.

Stephan just rolled his eyes at Albert and faced the screen again. He'd gotten used to the moody engineer. After four years on the team, it kind of came with the territory.

"You know, It's funny," Fiona walked towards Stephan until she stood next to him. "After two years on this squad, I forget -with you would being a ginger and all- that you're not the moody one. But instead we got an Albert."

Katelin smirked from her spot next to the projector. "Not that your fellow commander doesn't swing from welcoming to cold in a heartbeat." she called over to the co-commanders.

Stephan stood with his arms crossed as he gave Fiona a suspicious glance. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or insult."

"Take it as an insult," she patted his shoulder. "It'll be interesting to see your face the same shade as your hair again."

Stephan rolled his eyes at Fiona now. She tended to forget that filters weren't only used for water.

He towered over the small purple haired woman by at least a foot. His position as Co-Commander was earned more by his wits than strength. But if you were to look at him you would be able to tell by his limbs. They resembled more of spaghetti noodles than actual human arms and legs.

The current topic of his hair was accurate. His hair was a bright red, and in certain situations his face did resemble a very similar shade of color. His full beard was very full and thick. He started growing it in support of some random cause, but over time he just stopped shaving and let it grow.

"I still can't figure out how do you do that." Fiona asked Stephan, using big hand motions.

Stephan look at her with a confused expression, then shrugged his shoulder helplessly.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

She looked at him with a disbelief expression. "We'll all be having a normal human conversation, then all of a sudden you just drop out as if you were never a part of it."

"I'm not purposely doing it."

"Uh, I think we _all_ know that, Stephan."

The ginger man just shrugged his shoulders with no response.

Fiona shook her head right before she purposely bumped into him with her shoulder, "There he goes again, Back into Stephan La-"

"-Commander," Someone called out to get the said commanders attention. "Peter just came out of the bathroom and is heading towards station 6." they pointed at the screen as the camera followed a tall man walk out of the bathrooms.

Katelin continued watching the screen as she tapped onto the tablet in front of her. "You got that, Kyle?" she spoke into it.

"Yep, loud and clear." Katelin heard Kyle answer back.

The female commander stepped back as she continued watching the video once again. The angle switched to a different camera to keep on following Peter as he walked passed the many waiting areas. He finally sat down on one of the benches to wait.

Albert was still doing something on his tablet when he spoke to Kyle and the gang through his Bluetooth. "How much farther until you get there?"

"Five minutes, top." Kyle answered quickly.

"Good," Albert tapped one last thing on his tablet before looking up at the screen. "he doesn't seem to know were on to him yet."

Stephan nodded slowly, then voiced a question that was running through his head. "So, this mean he's being put on muscle with Austin?"

Fiona shrugged her shoulders after giving him a side glance. "We'll see."

"So he went through all that trouble with the visa cards, just so he could wait at the bus station?" Cleo asked loudly. Not particularly speaking to one person. "Doesn't add up to me."

"Maybe it added up to him, and we all know how well he is at adding." Albert answered snarkily without looking away from the screen.

Katelin gave him a warning look," _Albert,_ "

"What? I'm just play'n." Albert looked back at the commander and raised his shoulders innocently.

Fiona-having heard all of his comments about Peter- glared at Albert right before she looked back at the screen. "It's not his fault he's dyslexic." she said quietly.

Albert rolled his eyes and waved her off before turning back to his tablet. "Yeah, yeah."

"We're here," Kyle's voice rang out in the commander's ear piece. "Heading towards station 6 now."

The video switched views so it faced the parking lot so they all could see the four agents walking towards the bus station.

"We can see all of you on camera." Katelin answered to the small group.

They watched the small blonde agent signal the rest of the team towards the bus station.

"Let's go, boys!" Katelin heard Kyle say to the other agents.

The four agents walked quickly towards the station. When they faced a small security station, they all just flashed their badges and were let through with a breeze.

The bus station was shaped like a "U". The two long sides had areas around them. Ten on each side. Equaling in twenty areas in this large bus station. The entrance was placed on the shorter end of the building along with the bathrooms and a large waiting area open to all of the inner areas.

The four agents now stood at the said waiting area as they scanned for the black haired agent. Areas 6-10 were on their left side, while areas 11-15 were on their right. The areas were numbered so areas 6 and 15 were farthest from them on the ends. Peter was last seen by area 6.

"This way!" Ruben said to the other agents pointing towards the left wing of areas.

They all followed in suit towards Area 6.

"Watch it!" Han hissed at a man that bumped into him.

The sharply dressed man barely bat an eye at the warning and continued walking towards the exit with a phone held to his ear.

Han brushed off his jacket while walking away with his fellow agents. "Some people." He muttered.

They passed areas: 10, 9, and 8 already without pause. Even when some people pulled out their phones ad started recording them walk in one clump. Guess they weren't exactly blending in with their matching black leather jackets and walking like the devil himself was following them.

They were at area 6 now. It was on the end of this wing so it was fairly large.

"He's on that bench by the light pole. You see him?" They heard Albert tell them through their ear pieces.

They each picked a different direction and started searching for a light pole.

"I got him!" Austin announced, pointing in his direction.

He was sitting with his back faced towards them so he couldn't see them walk up behind him. Lots of people turned and face the four agents approaching the unsuspecting man, but he was still oblivious to them. The female agent gripped his shoulder and he turned around in shock.

"Got'cha." Kyle said triumphantly.

The man looked at each of the agents with confusion written across his face until he finally asked, "Who are you?"

"Peter, cut the bull. We caught you." Nando huffed out his comment.

The green eyed man's mouth fell open as he tried find the right words to say.

"I'm not Peter." He finally said, standing up so he could face them without twisting in his seat.

Kyle raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

"Everything alright, Kyle?" Austin interjected questioning curiously.

The man's eyes were wide as he tried defending himself. "I don't even know any Peters!"

Han finally stepped into the conversation whenever he realized this wasn't going as quickly as hoped. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He says he's not Peter." Nando explained simply.

"I'm not Peter!" He repeated, louder this time

Han looked at the man curiously. He then reached out and gripped his hair. Instead of pulling his hair, a thin layer of a mask came off instead along with a black wig.

"This is an older version," Han started explaining as he examined it. "It's a mask except it digital and can by pass any metal detectors. There's only about twenty of these left. 10 of them are back at the base."

The man that now stood in front them had brown hair and a much skinnier face than Peter's.

"What the hell is that?" he asked , looking at the mask in Han's hands.

Han lifted it so the general shape of it could be seen. "A mask, how did you get this?"

"A-a- mask?" he stuttered disbelieving. "I have know idea."

Kyle pulled out her phone from one of her pockets and pulled up a picture of Peter.

"Have you seen this man?" She asked while showing the picture to the man.

He looked at the phone and studied it closely. After a few seconds went by his eyes widen.

"That's the dude who tried mugging me!" he claimed, pointing at the picture. "He tried steeling my bag in the bathroom. He even hit my head against the counter. I think I blacked out for a couple of minutes, but my stuff was still there." he pointed to his black duffle on the bench where he was sitting to specify.

"Did you see where he went after that?" Austin asked him.

The man shook his head ,"No, I think he was long gone before then."

They each exchanged a look with each other before Kyle nodded. "Thanks for the info." she said to the man.

"Sorry 'bout bothering you." Nando apologized with a pat on the man's shoulder.

"No problem." the man waved it off, showing it didn't bother him much.

All four agents walked back towards the exit without Peter liked they had hoped for previously. When they made it to he parking lot Kyle talked into her sleeve to speak to their temporary base.

"Peter managed to slip out," She started explaining. "he put a mask on another man that copied his features while he was in the bathroom. Leading us on a wild goose chase."

"He put the mask on him in the bathroom because there's no cameras in there." Katelin thought out for herself. "He knew we would have been looking for him to come out of there, so he made sure we thought he did."

"Smart." Stephan commented with a nod.

Albert scowled at the video before speaking up. "Awesome. Now that we're all caught up on how smart the kid is, let's find him."

"Albert's right," Fiona agreed, "You four start making your way towards the border. If we find something here-" She paused after hearing a beep come from one of the tablets. "Hold on."

"What is it?" Katelin asked curiously.

"A purchase on the credit card." She answered still looking at the tablet.

Albert looked up at Fiona looking slightly confused. "I thought we agreed to stop with the updates on those."

"We did," Fiona confirmed. "But he maxed it out."

"Just now?" Stephan asked, raising both eyebrows in shock.

"As of 2 minutes ago, yeah."

"What'd he buy And where?" Katelin she asked, sounding like a commander once again.

Fiona tapped on the tablet a few times before answering. "Groceries, he bought, groceries."

"Ah, come on." Albert said exasperated.

"This is Kyle," The feminine voice rang out through the tablets. "We're about ten minutes from the base."

"Good, but get ready to go again. We may get something soon." Katelin told her, holding her forehead like she was trying to shake off a migraine.

"Copy that." was all Kyle said in response.

Katelin raised her head from hands and stared at the screen with a very serious expression before speaking one word.

"Good."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

He road in the back of the taxi on his way to Utah.

It was getting late, he was going to need to find a place to crash for the night.

"Not to be nosey, but what takes you to Utah?" The male taxi driver asked from the front of the vehicle.

Peter took a deep breath in then released it before answering. "My parents live there." he started telling the man his already prepared lie. "My dad is in the hospital."

He could see the cab driver give him a frown in the reflection of the rear view mirror. "Aww, Sorry man."

"Thanks." he smiled back at him.

"Why didn't you drive there yourself?" the man asked, still keeping both eyes on the road ahead. "Not that I don't mind driving ya'."

"Cars in the shop, I wanted to get there as soon as I could." Peter lied again.

The driver didn't push to talk anymore, -Something Peter was _very_ grateful for.- so he road in silence as he slipped into his thoughts.

He was about an half hour into this drive already, so he had another hour to go. One more thing he wasn't looking forward to do in a tuxedo.

His plan was to look as professional as he could so fewer questions were asked. It even worked on one of his own squad members.

He didn't intentionally bump into Han. He was trying to go around them without it making it look like he was avoiding them. Of course it didn't go as plan. Resulting in that said bump into his fellow agent.

Maybe it was his hair color. He got a couple of wigs at a costume shop o help hide his distinct hair color. Along with the wig he wore a electronic mask, It was one of two he'd brought along with him.

The other one was most likely already with the rest of the squad after he'd placed it on the unsuspecting man in the bathroom. Peter smiled slightly at imagining what their reactions were whenever they figured it out it wasn't him at the bus station.

Peter thought back to waiting at the bus station as he stared out the window from the back of the taxi. He had wanted to leave as soon as possible, but only so many people are over 6ft. He ended up having to wait 10 minutes before one man went into the bathroom that was almost exactly his height.

That's also when he put the mask and wig on himself. His current appearance was brown slicked back hair, and scruffy beard and blue eyes. He really hoped this would work for getting over to Utah.

Only thing left he had to figure out was where he was gonna sleep tonight. Maybe he wouldn't sleep at all. That plan didn't sound the appealing at the moment, but he had a good head start right now and he _really_ didn't want to lose that.

"We'll be in Utah in about 45 minutes after cutting through Arizona. So just sit tight." The man told Peter with a nod.

"Okay," was all Peter said back.

He leaned his head back on the head rest in attempt to get comfortable. Maybe he get some shut eye before he made it to Utah. That should help.

He slipped into a dream state of mind. You know the kind where you can hear everything that's around you, but your dream seems to have taken a liking of switching around reality and fantasies. In this case, he simply just slipped back into the past to earlier that night.

He thought back to earlier in the night when he was walking around the streets debating what to do with the credit card. It had roughly about $800 dollars on it. He knew he wouldn't be able to use the card again while he made his way to Utah and the odds of them letting him keep it after words were as good as none.

He spotted a little girl in an ally way digging through a large dumpster with a little boy waiting dutifully outside of it. Judging by the boy's attire, they'd been on the streets for awhile. Peter had little indicator there was an adult looking after them out there.

He approached the kids in the least threatening way he could. Didn't want to scare the kids now? The boy's eyes widen when he realized Peter was walking towards them.

He started to pat on the girl's leg repeatedly in a panic and the girl lifted her head from the garbage. Her eye got big and round in shock. She pulled the boy behind her in way that made her appear very protective.

"Hi," Peter greeted softly as he crouched down to their level. "I'm Peter. What's your names?"

"Margret," Her voice sounded slightly like a small squeak. "What do you want?"

"Well, I saw you digging in the trash and couldn't help wonder where your parents were."

She scanned Peter up and down like she was sizing him up. "Moms' resting back at home."

"Then why are you dumpster diving instead of staying home?" He asked the girl. "You look a little young to be out here all alone."

The young boy peeked his head out from behind the girl and said, "We don't have a home,-"

"-Gabriel!" She scolded

"Mommy's sick." the little boy finished.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement. "Is that true?" he asked the girl.

The girl stayed quiet for a second before nodding her head in confirmation. Peter took a deep breath in then released it; afraid to ask his next question.

"How long have you guys been out here?"

The girl -Margret- thought on this question before responding. "About three months,"

"That's a long time on the streets." Peter said, tilting his head slightly at the thought of spending that much time alone.

"It'snot so bad," Gabriel mumbled with a shrug. "Food stinks though."

Peter laughed a little at his response. "I'm pretty sure it does."

"Do you have food?" the little boy's eyes seemed to have lighten at the thought of food.

" _Gabriel,_ " Margret hissed at the boy behind her.

Peter looked at the two and knew what to do with his card now.

"Sorry, Gabe. I don't have any food on me." The boys eyes fell down in disappointment. "I do have something else on me you might be able to use."

He pulled out his wallet and took out the credit card given to him for the mission. "Do you guys know what this is?"

"It's a credit card. Mommy used to have one." Margret said eyeing the small piece of plastic.

"It is a credit card." He smirked. "Do you know what they do?"

"They're like, digital money. Right?" she answered with the slight question on the end.

"That's the basic gist of it." Peter laughed slightly at her very basic explanation. It was the first time he'd heard someone describe it like that. "This one had about $800 dollars on it," he held out the card in front of him. "I want you kids to take it."

"What?" She took the card slowly and cautiously. "Why?"

"You kids need it more than I do. Plus I think your Mom could use a doctor." he looked at Gabriel when he said that. Remembering what he said about their mother. "Those guys cost money. Which this card has a lot of it."

Margret studied the card. She kept on eyeing the card then taking quick glances at Peter. "Did you steal it?" she finally asked him.

"No I didn't steal it," Peter defended instantly. "Stealing is bad, don't steal." He pointed at each kid to make sure they understood. "but, no. It's a completely authentic credit card. That _wasn't_ stolen."

Gabriel reached up for the card so he could have a look at it also. Margret gave it to him with a smirk, but then her face hardened when she looked back at Peter. "What's the catch?"

"'Catch?'" he questioned the little girl.

"Usually there's a catch to things this good." she took back the card from the young boy and looked at it closer.

" _Well,_ " He scratched the back of his head. "the only thing is it won't work anymore two days from now. So you'll have to spend as much as you can within that time."

"That ain't to bad." Gabriel squeaked, now standing next to his older sister.

Peter smiled a big grin. "Yeah, it isn't."

The small boy smiled back, showing his missing front teeth.

Gabriel might of been convinced that Peters motives were good, But Margret was still wary. "So there really isn't any catch to this?"

"Unless you want there to be one." He said as he stood up from his crouch. "Just make sure to spend as much as you can."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Gabriel answered with another big grin.

"With you kids, I think you could manage." he gave them a wink as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, mister!" Gabriel said to Peter, still smiling like a fool.

"Yeah, thanks." Margret echoed. She even smirked slightly in attempt to be friendly.

Peter reached over and ruffled Gabriel's hair. "Try to stay out of trouble, kids." he started walking out of the alleyway.

"We make no promises!" was all Peter could hear from one of the small kids behind him.

Peter shook his head, "Yeah, I guess that's required."

He stepped out of the alleyway into the busy streets once again.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **43 minutes later . . .**_

"Ayo, sir!"

Peter popped his head up from leaning back against the windows. Shaking the sleep from his eyes in the process.

"Yes?" he questioned the driver.

"We're pretty much there," He informed him as he pulled the cab to a halt. "Just one set back."

Peter leaned forward in his seat so his head was right up against the dividing window. "What is it?"

The cab driver pointed to out the front windshield to outside. "They've got these Police guys checking each car. I radioed in to my boss asking what it was. He said 'they're doing a random search of some kind, they're checking each of the passengers also."

Peter leaned back against his seat and slouched slightly; showing his current mood. "Awesome." he mumbled under his breath.

He looked outside his window at the lines of cars outside. He knew they'd be here, he just hopped they would've stopped searching by now.

To help make the searching go faster, they had everyone divided up into two separate lines. Peter counted four pop up covers placed on each side of the highway. When a car reached one of the pop up tents, they were required for all passengers to exit the vehicle. Each of the passengers were then picked at random and asked a series of questions.

He should know, he'd been placed in that role multiple times with his last squad.

When the cab driver pulled up next to one of the pop ups, a agent tapped on the driver's window and signaled for him to roll it down. The driver rolled down his window just as instructed. The agent shined a bright light onto his face.

"License and registration please."

The driver did as he was told and passed his wallet through the window. The agent compared the picture to the driver and handed it back to him.

"What takes you to Arizona?" the agent asked professionally.

He gave the agent a big grin. "Dropping off this lad at the hotel over in Utah. This is the quickest way there." he jabbed a thumb back towards Peter in the back row.

The male agent raised an eyebrow, "Someone else is in the vehicle?"

"Yep," he confirmed, popping the 'P'. "Right there in the back."

The agent shined the flashlight onto the back window where Peter sat. He walked over towards the back door and said something to the driver the Peter was unable to understand from the back row.

"He wants you to step outside for a moment." The driver told Peter.

He hesitated, He really hope this worked. After opening the car door, he stepped out and stood in front of the agent.

"What takes you to Utah, sir?" the agent asked Peter off the bat.

"Dad's in the hospital," He explained as quickly as he could. "Trying to get there as soon as I can."

The agent studied Peter for another full minute. It was times like this Peter was thankful he was not always the most patient person.

"Is there anything else?" Peter asked a little more sharply than intended.

"Nope." The agent answered without changing his facial expression. "Be on your way."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Thanks." he said dryly.

He pulled open the cab door and slid back into his seat in the back of the vehicle. The agent continued watching Peter as he slammed the door shut.

The cab driver put the car back on drive and put pressure on the gas petal.

"Good day, officer!" he called out as he drove away.

The agent just tilted his hat down in respect as the cab crossed over the state line.

"The motel is only about 10 minutes away," The driver told Peter, looking at him through the rear view mirror. "Maybe a little less since it's late."

Peter nodded, "Great."

Peter watched as the desert like landscape passed by out the window. A small sign on the side of the road let him know he was officially in Arizona. After that, his only entertainment for the next 10 passing minutes was the stars spilled across the sky. The road had few street lights so even the Milky way was visible on the quiet drive.

One other thing was visible in the night sky. A constellation of huntress. Some days when he looked at the arrangement of stars he liked to think she was somehow looking out for him.

The driver pulled to a stop in front of a small hotel.

"Here we are," he grunted as he shifted the car into park. "Your total is: $84.35."

Peter handed him a fifty and two twenties to pay for the ride. "Keep the change." he said when the driver took the cash.

He opened the car door and stepped out with his briefcase. That was all he cared to carry with him, he had another set of clothes and a few other things in there in case of emergencies stored away in it.

"Goodnight, sir." The driver said to Peter from inside the yellow car.

Peter gave a small wave in goodbye. "Goodnight."

The cab driver pulled into the road and u-turned back towards the way they had came. Once they were out of his sight, he entered the motel.

The lobby was fairly small. But considering the place was a run down motel, that much was expected. A cheap desk was set on the back wall with a small lady slouched behind it.

"Excuse me," Peter asked the women as he approached the desk. "Is there a phone I could use? My phone just died and I need to call a cab."

The receptionist grunted and slid a old fashioned telephone in front of him.

"Thank you." Peter smiled her way as he took a hold of the phone.

He had checked during his ride here in a Yellow Book thrown on the floor of the cab what the local Taxi company's number was. He had written down on his hand so he wouldn't forget.

He pressed in the ten digit number into the the phone and waited as he listened to it ring until someone answered.

"Yellow Cab of Arizona, how may I help you?" A mono tone voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I'm calling for ride." Peter told the person on the other end.

"'kay," they said shortly. "Where'd you like to be picked up?"

"The Sunset Motel on Veterans Memorial." He told her. He could hear typing come from the other end of the line as she typed in his location.

After a few more moments of listening to her type out a few more things and click something with her computer mouse. She finally spoke back into the phone. "We'll have a cab there within 20 minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Peter said in reply.

The woman hung up on him with no answer.

He placed the phone back on it's base and slid it back to the receptionist. "Thanks for the phone."

"Yeah, yeah." she said with a hint of annoyance as she put the phone back to it's original place.

Peter checked the clock on the wall behind the receptionist for the time. It was currently 11:53 and the cab would be here in about twenty more minutes.

"Is it okay if I wait out here?" he asked the lady, pointing to the chairs by the front door.

"Yeah, just don't make to much noise." she grunted in reply and then proceeded to read a book that Peter hadn't noticed before.

He nodded, "No problem."

A few old fold out chairs were set out. He sat down in one of those that were placed in the corner.

From his spot in the corner he could get a better look at the lobby. Old fashioned wallpaper was plastered up against all four walls. The flooring was a rough gray carpet that was also covered the lower half of the walls.

It _barely_ matched the strange patterned wallpaper. Only around six fold out chairs were in the small room; including the one he was currently occupying.

The women behind the desk appeared to be about twenty years old. He couldn't see her face behind the book she was reading from his spot on the chair.

Still waiting for the cab to arrive, Peter opened his suit case to make sure all of his supplies were still right where he left them. After confirming this he closed it again; locking it for safe keeping.

The receptionist wasn't the friendliest person. But that could also be a side affect of a late night job. Speaking of late night job, Peter was really fighting the sleep as he sat there in the corner.

A small part of his brain told him just to check out a room for the night and sleep for the remainder of the night. But the rest of his brain knew that was a bad idea. He could sleep in the cab. He checked his watch and realized 16 minutes had already passed by. There was a good chance he dosed off for a little while. That was okay.-In this instance.

Peter rose from his spot in the stiff seat and straighten his suit. When he looked over at the women behind the desk, he could see the title of the book she was reading. It was called "The Storyteller". A small purple rose was all he could make out of the cover besides the title.

One more random fact to store away.

"I'm going to wait outside for the cab." he announced to the receptionist as he stood from his seat.

The woman lowered her book slightly so only her eyes were visible to Peter. Also just enough to shoot him a death glare. "Thanks for the update narrator." she snapped, then returned to her book.

He rolled his eyes at the women's reply then headed out the door. In all honesty, he was waiting outside for the cab. He just wasn't doing that right at this moment.

There was a gas station across the street that had a outdoor bathroom. Not that it mattered it was outdoors, But it did help in this situation. The chances of the door being locked was more likely than it not.

Luck was on his side tonight- for once.- and it was unlocked. He slipped into the bathroom and locked the door closed behind him.

He checked his appearance in the old dirty mirror and could see a brown haired man staring back at him. Peter _could_ leave the mask and tux on, but this suit was stiff and the mask was getting itchy.

He pulled from his hair line and the mask flickered when is was no longer over his face. The brown wig was pulled off along with the mask and his black hair spilled over his forehead. He took off the fake nose that was attached to his; placed there to help pull of the fake appearance.

Holding one eye open with one hand he took out the colored contacts that disguised his green eyes as blue. Once it was out, he repeated the action on the other eye.

As he had took off all of the items used to disguise himself, he stacked it on the counter next to the moldy sink. _That is_ very _disturbing._ he thought to himself

The trash can was over filled to where trash was spilling around it. He just added to the pile and threw his small pile on top of the trash can.

His hair looked flat and out of place so he ran his hand through it a couple of times and shook it out. It wasn't the best his hair had been, but then again, his hair was never the best.

In his briefcase held the remaining amount of his money, a change of clothes, and a couple of energy bars. Because, let's face it, No one wants to get caught eating at a shady Burger King.

He pulled out his change of clothes and stripped down out of his suit. He could see the white button up get smudge marks once reaching contact with the floor.

 _All well,_ he let out a loud sigh. _It was cheep._ He pulled out his extra change of clothes of a loose black t-shirt and washed out jeans. He also packed a black beanie with a fashion brand logo printed on it; and slipped that on. This would suit him for the rest of his travels.

He grabbed his briefcase and opened it to where it laid flat against the counter. After moving around a few switches, he continued opening his case until the inside was out. He pulled the fabric on the inside to until it came off the the frame.

The frame expanded to match the now circular bag shape and a strap was released on the top. He reached in the bag and pulled out the covering to create a flap over the opening of the bag.

What was once a briefcase was now turned into a messenger bag. Quite handy, indeed.

He stuffed the remaining items into the bag, and checked his reflection one last time. He knew they'd be checking all traffic cams. Which is what he was hoping for. He checked his watch on his wrist. Taxi should be here soon.

He headed out of the poor excuse of a bathroom and crossed the street to wait for his ride. Only a few minutes passed by before the cab pulled up in front of the hotel.

Peter jumped in the back of the yellow vehicle; taking off his bag while sitting down.

"Where too?" Th cab driver hollered.

"Salt Palace, please." Peter answered as he got situated in the back seat.

The driver raised an eyebrow at him in the rear view mirror. "Long drive, sure you got enough to pay for that?"

Peter looked up at the man in the mirror. "I'm sure." he confirmed.

"Okay," the driver shifted in his seat as he changed gears on the car.

After a few squeaks and pops, The car pulled forward towards the open road. And towards the end of his mission. Something he was really looking forward to.

* * *

 _Edited 9/14/2016_

 **So there's chapter four!**

 **I'm trying my hardest not to make this A/N super long like some of mine usually do, so . . .**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!** **Have some co** **okies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **And also for following and favorite-ing. It make my heart melt with so much happiness. _ (See, that's my heart. It has melted.)**

 **I really do apologize though for the long wait. I actually had this whole chapter -And the next one- written out at the end of July. But I sent it to my Beta and she hasn't even sent it back to me yet. (Don't worry, she busy. She has a life too.) So any mistakes are mine alone.  
**

 **So thank you for being so patient with me! :D**

 **Now, if you read my A/N last chapter you would know that I'm suggesting books/series that I've read that aren't that popular that I think would be if people knew about them.**

 **Next up we have: **

**_"The Orphan Queen"_ and _"The Mirror King"_ By:  Jodi Meadows **_(These are in the same series.)_

 **Guys, these books made me cry. That's how awesome this woman is. I actually own the first book. So let that be a indication on how good it is.**

 **She has a website if you would like to know more about them.**

 **That's all for that. Next chapter will be posted once I get it back from my Beta. Shouldn't be too much longer.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Have more cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **RFF! I'm planning on doing a shout-out sort of thing next chapter for those who follow/favorite. ;)**

 **Bye Bye**

 **-MFM**

 _(P.S Who's seen tour dates for Magnus Chase yet? I can't go to any. *tear*)_


	5. Five

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Five::..**

"Where the bloody hell, does a prick like that get a mask like this?!" Albert yelled out, holding the said mask in his hand.

The whole squad was back at their temporary base as they talked over a few things.

Stephan looked down at Albert with a bored expression. "Store room." was all he said in a mono tone voice.

"WHAT?!" He snapped at him.

Stephan raised an eyebrow. But other then that, he kept his face emotionless. "We have a good eight in the store room."

"We _had_ eight in the store room," Fiona corrected, jumping back into the conversation. "Now we have six."

"So he took two?" Stephan asked her for clarification. By now he was _completely_ ignoring the small pissed off man behind him.

"Meaning," Katelin said from one of the desk closer to the screen. "he could look like anyone he sees fit, And we'd never know." She held her head in her hands as she tried to stop an oncoming headache.

"It even disguise his voice." Fiona added, pointing at the mask Albert was still holding.

Slowly a tint of red crept it's way across Albert's face as he tried to contain his anger. After the minute of complete silence while everyone watched Albert, Katelin raised her head from her hands to look at the three arguing agents.

Albert scowled her way, "Why was this thing even invented?"

"Black Widow." Stephan said simply, Still keeping most emotion off of his face.

Albert's anger seemed to slide right off his face in realization "Right." was all he said.

"Any hits on cameras yet?" Katelin asked out loud to anyone who was listening.

Albert shook his head, his face had now returned to it's natural color. "None."

"Is he close enough yet for us to track?" she asked next, pointing to Albert to specify who she was talking to.

"Nope, which isn't to strange. He's been on the road for at least two hours. It'll be another hour until he's close enough. That's If he's driving." Albert answered her. Now his voice was calm, oppose to how it was a few minutes ago.

"So we got about four to five hours to find him." Katelin stated as she stood up from the desk.

Stephan nodded, "Pretty much."

"Hey, has anyone checked with the squad at the border?" Fiona asked in hope that they still had a chance there.

"Yeah," Stephan sighed. "they'll be out there for another 15 minutes or so."

Fiona pulled at a loose strand of hair that escaped her pony tail in frustration. "Nothing from them?"

Stephan shook his head, "Considering that he is probably wearing on of the masks, they probably didn't even bat an eye when he crossed." his voice shifted into of a more frustrated tone as he continued speaking.

Everyone fell into silence once again. At this point in tracking him, it was more of a waiting game. Waiting for him to slip up that is. But so far, all of his 'slip ups' seemed to be intentional.

"That's it." Katelin stated loudly.

Fiona and Stephan exchanged a look of concern. "What's it?" Fiona asked the commander.

"The masks he took, they're the old version right?" Katelin asked her co-commanders.

"Yeah," Stephan nodded as he thought over it. "Where are you going with this?"

She waved a hand to dismiss his concern, "Old ones have to be pre-programmed before the person can wear the disguise."

"Okay, yeah." was all Fiona said to her.

" _Meaning,_ " She elongated the word to emphasize it. "He had to program certain facial features before he left."

Stephan went over this information in his head to confirm with what he already knew. "That sounds about right."

Katelin held her hand out in front of her in anticipation while she had both eyebrows raised. When no one said anything, she let them off the hook.

"We can find out which disguise he's using."

Fiona pointed a finger at her, "I see where you're going now."

Katelin nodded then placed both her hands on her hips,"Get on that."

Fiona walked over to one of the tablets and started tracking down the info. As she continued tapping on the tablet, Katelin was back into her roll as Commander; shooting out questions and commands at a rapid pace.

"Who's checking on those cameras?" She asked, having returned to pacing in front of the screen.

One agent raised their hand near the back of the room. "I've got that." they pipped up.

"Good, we still got 69 hours to find him, let's go!" The commander clapped her hands together in attempt to make everyone work faster. "Kyle," She pointed to the small blonde. "Pick three and head for Utah. I want the four of you in Salt Lake within the hour."

Kyle nodded, "On it, let's go boys!" The three other men followed the small women towards the exit.

Katelin still had plenty of orders to give out. "I want two of you to contact Squad #23 in Utah." she pointed to two agents standing near the back. "They owe us a favor and I need eyes there before Peter even reaches St George."

Two agents from the back stood from their seats. "On it." one of them said.

She turned to Fiona, "You got any info on mask appearance?"

"Yep, just found it." Fiona tapped a few more things on the tablet, then swiped it so it displayed on the large screen. "Looks like he's going for an older look."

The picture showed on the screen. Along with some more detailed modifications written out on the side.

"Albert," Katelin said loudly. "Scan cameras for this face. I want to know where he is."

"No need for that," Albert shouted back without even glancing up from his screen.

The commander looked at him in shock. "And why would that be?" she asked sounding slightly irritated.

"We got a hit on Peter." He looked up from his screen with annoyance clearly displayed on his face. "He's in Arizona." he sighed out.

Katelin's face harden. "Put it on the screen."

Albert looked back to his smaller screen and swiped up on his tablet. A new video slid up over the mask information then Albert hit play.

The video started playing from a security camera on a traffic cam. It showed Peter walking out of a run down gas station bathroom heading back across the street. He waited on the sidewalk for a few minutes before a cab pulled up to the curb in front of him. He entered and the cab and closed the door. After a few moments of no action, the cab sped off out of frame and never returned.

Albert stopped the video, He looked at his commander for further instructions.

"Where is this?" Katelin finally asked. Her voice stayed the same tone as she spoke.

Albert waited a second before answering. "Littlefield Arizona."

She slammed a hand against the counter in frustration. Everyone jumped slightly from her sudden outburst. Her anger was short lived. She held her head in hand as she counted back from 10.

"How long ago was this?" she asked without removing her hand from her face.

He check on his screen quickly, "Thirty minutes ago."

"How far will the cab take him?" She lifted her head from her hand and only watched the screen in a surprisingly calm matter.

"It could take him all the way there." he answered simply without hesitation.

She calculated the information in her head, "So we have about another three and a half hours until he gets there."

Stephan shrugged, now deciding to join back into the conversation. "Assuming he doesn't stop for the night."

"How did he even make it out of Nevada?" Katelin asked out loud. Though, she wasn't surprised when she got no response.

"You know," Fiona joined back in. "For a Knick Knack, He ain't half bad."

Albert sent her a glare at her praise for the other agent. "He's already got a big head," he grunted out as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "He don't need any other reasons to make it bigger."

"Albert," Stephan said in a warning tone.

"What?" He asked defensively. But quickly adverted his eye to his tablet. "You know it's true."

Stephan rolled his eyes at him, "Let's focus on getting him first."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

The yellow taxi drove pass a rectangular green sign with white letters on it.

"We're in Utah now," Called out the taxi driver from the front of the vehicle. "Another 10 minutes and we'll start to see signs of life."

Peter readjusted himself in the back seat then nodded. "What's 10 minutes from here?" he asked curiously.

The driver looked at Peter through the rear view mirror. "That would be downtown of St. George." his eyes had returned to the road ahead.

Peter was surprised by this answer. Maybe he could catch a few z's before going to Salt Lake.

"Are there any hotels in St. George?" Peter asked the driver with a tint of hopefulness in his voice.

"There are." He answered slowly. "But personally, I'd go little farther and stay in Fillmore."

Peter wasn't familiar with that name. He guessed it couldn't have been that big then. The driver was speaking again now.

"It's a little more down the way. But it has a few cheap hotels about the same quality as the ones in St. George."

That'd surely help. He didn't have too much money left, -not something he was _entirely_ proud of.- so his decision was clear after thinking over it for a few moments.

"Well, I guess Fillmore it is then."

"Fine." his reply was curt.

The driver stayed silent for a few moments. He seemed to more tense than before. Peter noticed this, "Is that a problem, sir?"

"Nope," he switched his turn signal on to merged into the right lane. "No problem at all."

Peter paid no more mind to the the driver. Instead he looked out the window again. He saw another sign pass by. This sign was blue, and had "Welcome to Utah" written on it. Other than that, the landscape hadn't change one bit.

As he got closer to downtown of St. George, more greenery started popping up. Such as trees, bushes, and the occasional patches of grass.

They drove right by it all and continued driving on the highway.

"How much longer until we reach Fillmore?" Peter asked with his face pressed against the window.

"It'll be about an hour and forty-five minutes."

 _Awesome._ He thought to himself.

During that time span of an hour and forty minutes, Peter almost got an hours worth of sleep. He'd woken up sooner due to the fact that The driver turned off the highway onto a one lane road towards a group of restaurants grouped together.

The taxi turned into the lot of a Comfort Inn & Suites hotel, then parked under the front canopy by the entrance.

"$92.64 is your total."

Peter paid for the cab ride in cash, then made his way inside the hotel.

There was a one lady at the front desk on to his left, while there was a janitor vacuuming one of the rugs towards the back of the lobby.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist brightly.

Peter walked closer to the desk and leaned slightly on it. "Yeah, can I get a room for the night?"

Now, all you math geniuses are probably wondering how he was planning on paying for a hotel room with only $20 dollars left of his money. He may or may not have nipped a few wallets here and there as he traveled the streets of Vegas.

"Okay," She typed a few things into her computer before looking back up at him again. "Would a one queen do, sir?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be perfect."

"Name please."

"Perry Johansson." he told her.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 ** _7 hours later . . ._**

"We've got a another hit on the tracker!" Albert shouted to the other agents.

"Where is he, Albert?" Katelin asked sharply.

No one had gotten any sleep as they tried to figure out where Peter was through out the night. Multiple times he had switch cabs; causing them to constantly loose track of him. But now, they finally got something.

"Looks like he's in Filmore. Just checked into a Comfort Inn&Suites there." He answered, his eyes never leaving the large tablet in his hands.

"Has he checked out yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Umm," Albert checked on his tablet again. "Nope, Not yet."

Katelin smirked ever so slightly, "Good, contact Kyle. Tell her to head down to Filmore."

"On it." Albert replied dutifully.

After sending the message to the small team in Utah, Albert looked up back at the commander.

"It's sent."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **1 hour later . . .**_

"Peter!" One of the agents shouted at the retreated figure in the alleyway.

He stopped in his tracks, this wasn't how he planned this.

He'd just checked out of the hotel he stayed at for the night. It was risky, yes. But his energy level was slipping into the single digits. Not something he wanted to be completing a mission with.

At the current moment, he was walking towards the main road in hope to catch a ride to Salt Lake. He'd taken a short cut of sort behind a Burger King. Looks like it wasn't going to be as short as he hoped.

Kyle stepped in front of Peter's line of sight, also blocking his path.

"Good job," Kyle congratulated him with a fake smile. "But we got you."

Peter just shrugged. "That's one way of looking at it."

Kyle crossed both her arms over her chest. "Four against one, Peter. You can't win this."

"Win what?" He gave her a big grin.

"Spare us of your crap." Han called out from behind him.

Peter turned to face the three agents behind him. There was Han, Cleo, and Austin.

"You guys were the ones who told me 'I just can't get caught.'."

"Yeah, which you are." Austin tried quipping in.

Peter released a long breath. "You guys could just let me go, I won't tell anyone."

"Orders are orders, Peter." Kyle shouted from behind him now.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Peter sighed as he looked down at his feet on the ground.

Han, Cleo, and Austin all shared one look and started walking closer to Peter. Kyle stood her ground in case he tried to make a brake for it. Peter didn't move from his spot as they got closer and closer.

Austin seemed to be the only one to find this slightly strange. He looked up at Kyle with a questioning look on his face. Kyle just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in response. She had no clue.

When they were about three feet away from Peter, he finally made signs of life.

He sighed out loudly, "I'm sorry guys," He said, looking up at the three agents in front of him. Before any of them could register what he meant, He swung a punch at Han. Resulting in him on the ground clutching his nose.

"I really don't want to do this." He finished, shaking his hand to help relieve the slight pain in his hand.

Austin was the first to react. He aimed a punch at Peter's abdomen, He was blocked by Peter's hands and resulted with his arm twisted back as he was pulled closer to Peter. With his momentum pulling him exceedingly fast towards Peter, the hit aimed at his jaw nearly dislocated it out of socket.

Han was back on his feet now, Cleo had also circled around Peter so she was now on the other side of him.

Peter stood in a wide stance as he prepared for which ever one would attack first. Cleo grew impatient and charged him; arm stretched out in to tackle him. He jumped out of the way last second and even gave the girl a light shove to send her past him onto the dirty alleyway pavement.

A nice skidding sound could be heard from Cleo's impact. No doubt plenty of scrapes and scratches were left on her exposed skin.

Han held his nose for a second before examining his hand. His own blood smeared against it, his nose still dripping slightly from the painful injury.

"This isn't how it goes, Peter." Han said as he spit out the taste of blood from his mouth.

He swung punch at him, not necessarily aiming for a specific place. His swing went wide and just sliced through air as Peter dodged it.

Han reacted quickly and sent two more hits rapid fire aiming at his chest. Peter blocked each hit with his arms then sent his knee into Han's stomach. The man clutched the hit area with his hand. As he was hunched over, Peter sent his elbow into his back and Han fell to the ground with a yell of pain.

"I've never really been one to care." Peter finally answered.

He heard a scream yell out from behind him. He turned just in time to stop the blunt of a hit aimed for his head. Cleo was way more skilled than Han in hand to hand combat. Within the first three blows she aimed at Peter, two of them found their mark.

Peter changed his position and stepped back to land a kick onto her stomach. Cleo stopped it by grabbing his foot and twisting it so he lost his balance and dropped down to the ground.

She was over him within seconds ready to knock him out with a few more hits.

Peter remembered a trick from the Academy as he stood back up from the ground. When she was within striking distance, he pushed her against her shoulders, and she stumbled backwards from the sudden force. As she regained her balance, Peter ran the opposite way down the alleyway.

He could see both men laid motionless on the asphalt ground as Peter ran past them. He could hear Cleo and Kyle running after him as he rounded the corner of the building.

Cleo was running faster than Kyle, so she was the first to round the corner. She was also the first to be hit by Peter who was waiting right at the corner. Cleo wiped the blood from her bleeding lip and stood right back up.

Now, now she was mad.

Peter could barely keep up with her hits as she sent them speeding his way. Right, Left, Right, Left, Left, Left, Right again. There seemed to be no pattern to her hits. All Peter could manage was to block each one. Barely.

When no hits landed on Peter, Cleo let out an enraged yell and spun around to use the momentum to kicked Peter right on his stomach. The sudden change in tactics threw Peter off and the kick sent him backwards; nearly sending him onto the ground. Once he stood straight again, a solid punch hit him right on his face.

He reached up tentatively with his hand and touched his lip. When he pulled away a small amount of blood was left on the tips of his fingers.

Okay, Now _he_ was mad.

His hits were fierce. He aimed right for her joints in attempt to immobilize her. Two of his punches landed on her shoulders, while she took a couple kicks to her knees. By some miracle, no joints had been severely injured yet.

In a panic, Cleo tried a punch to his side where it was often unguarded. Her fist was met with a strong grip around her wrist then a sharp turn outwards causing pain to ripple up her shoulder.

Peter didn't stop there, with her left arm currently out of use, he swung at her right side. Cleo was unable to block the first two hit, by the third she managed to to push aside his punch.

That didn't do much, without hesitation h swung for her face. The momentum from his punch sent Cleo to the ground.

When she hit the ground, this time she didn't stand back up. Peter could still see her breathing so she was just knocked out.

He checked his hands and wiped them together. When that did nothing, he wiped them against his jeans, dirt coated his hands with small amounts of blood on them. He checked his watch for the time. It was 6:23 AM, sun was just rising over the small town.

Just as he was about to go back to the main road, a sharp pain erupted on the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground with a grunt as the spot on his head was already starting to throb.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at his attacker. Kyle stood above him with a old pipe in her hands. Realization hit him hard, He'd forgotten Kyle was still there.

"A real sneaky one you are." He laughed out with a grin.

She pointed the pipe at his face threateningly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Peter answered while raising his hands in surrender. "You almost caught me by doing so."

Without waiting for a reply, he hit the pipe out of his face and grabbed it with his left hand. Pulling it towards him, she started falling head first. Peter met her in the middle and headbutted her. She fell off to his side. Now Peter had the pipe. He stood with the long metal item as Kyle slowly regained her senses.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at Peter. When she tried to stand, he put his foot on her ribs; stopping her from standing.

Peter smiled at her, "Look how the tables have turned."

She glared at him but didn't say anything in reply. He kept the pipe held at her face as he reached for one of her pockets on her belt. He got a pair of handcuffs out of one of them along with the key.

"Hands." he ordered sternly.

She raised her wrist without a fight. She might get hell for this later, but she doesn't really fancy getting a black eye. Peter clamped the handcuffs around her wrists then dropped the pipe off to the side. He the proceeded to search her for any other object she might be able to unlock the handcuffs.

He found: One extra key, Three bobby pins in her pockets along with another four from her hair, and two pieces of wire slipped into her boots. He took all of these items and shoved them into his pockets.

"You really think these will stop me for long?" she raised her hands to specify.

"Nah," He said as he stood up. "But it will stall you."

Peter started walking to each of the unconscious agents and searched each of them.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at his strange actions. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for things you could use to unlock those." He answered bluntly, moving on to the next agent.

She cursed under her breath. She was going to go for their keys once he was out of the alley.

"Yeah," Peter said as he stood up from searching the last agent. "I went to the Academy too, I know how they taught you to escape handcuffs."

She kept quiet. She was still pretty pissed off at the moment.

After Peter finished collecting the last of the items, he stood up and started walking out of the alley. Kyle still said nothing as he passed by her and rounded the corner. He said nothing either as he walked right by.

He called for a cab later on. And waited for his ride to Salt Lake City.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **4 hours later . . .**_

The entire squad had traveled to the closest base after their failed attempt to capture Peter.

Kyle currently waited outside in one of the hallways of the Medical Wing at the base. She only received a few butterfly band-aids for her injuries so she was released within minutes.

The others weren't as lucky as she. Austin had a fractured jaw and was currently being checked for a concussion. Han had a broken nose and a bruised rib. Cleo had it worst.

Her worst injury was her shoulder. It had been dislocated but had recently been popped back into the socket. A few of her other injuries included: a concussion, torn muscles around her left shoulder, and a couple stitches on one of her hands.

To help Kyle help pass the time, she'd taken up bouncing a bouncy ball she'd found under one of the benches.

Throw, bounce, bounce, catch. Repeat.

That's all she had to keep her entertained.

On minute 20 of this system, Kyle heard footsteps coming from down the hall. When she saw her female Commander Katelin, she stopped all at once and stood alert.

Katelin's face passed a small look of confusion when she saw Kyle. The look was gone within a blink of an eye.

"Agent Kyle," Katelin said as she approached her in the hall. "What are you doing out? Thought you would've still been getting stitched up."

Kyle smirked, "Nah, Just a few scrapes here and there. That's all."

"Lucky you." mumbled Katelin. "How are the others?"

Kyle tilted her head left then right, "They're okay. Nothing a few weeks rest won't be able to fix."

"And Peter did all of it?"

Kyle paused for a quick moment. "Yes."

Katelin took in a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "You still gotta be here?"

"Don't think so, Commander."

"Then head back to base. Peter's still out there and we-" Two small quick beeps rand out in the hall; interrupting whatever she was going to say. "Hang on."

She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket,-the source of the beeping noise- after a few taps and swipes she stuffed it back into her pocket rather forcefully. "That was the notification."

"Pardon me?" asked Kyle.

"Peter's in Salt Lake,"she said loudly, walking at a quick pace towards the exit. "We've got to get back to base now."

Katelin didn't wait for Kyle to follow. Kyle followed though, taking the bouncy ball with her.

Hey, Finder's Keepers.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **Later that day . . .**_

"He's in Salt Lake City, why don't we have anyone on him yet?!" Katelin yelled at everyone.

"The pin point keeps on changing, we're having trouble finding him on the street." Albert said in a panic.

"Well, look harder!" She slammed a hand on his desk. "We should've had him three hours ago!"

She. Was. Pissed.

It started when the four agents she sent to Peter's _exact_ location came back empty handed. Peter didn't even have any weapons. Which also added to her rage.

Her phone started ringing.

She answered it quickly without checking the Caller's ID. Something she would probably regret later.

"What?!" she snapped at the caller.

"So, I was wondering if there was like a prize for completing this thing or if I just get bragging rights.-"

"-Who is this?" She asked quickly, her voice loosing most of it's anger.

"I mean," The male caller continued, completely ignoring her question. "I would think at least you guys could get me a pizza or something."

She checked her phone screen and saw the number.

"Is this Peter?" the other agents in the room focused their attention on her when she mentioned his name.

"Shocking isn't it?" she could here him swallow some kind of drink before answering. "I mean, I would be to if I rigged an entire training mission. Which by the way, really hurts my feelings. I thought you guys were better than that. Except Albert, I knew he wasn't better than this. Was it his idea to rig it?"

"Where are you?" Her patients was wearing thin at the moment, she needed this to go quickly.

She could hear him chuckle through the phone. "In front of the Palace. Watching all of your guys chase around a seagull. Did you know they have those here?"

"'A seagull'?" Katelin questioned as she tried not yelling at him.

"Yeah, you would think with Utah as far as it is from the ocean there wouldn't be any, but-"

"-Peter!" the whole no-yelling thing was short lived.

"Yep?"

She typed in her orders into one of the tablets in front of her before responding. "I'm gonna send those guys to get you, can you not hurt them when they come over?"

"Okay," He sounded slight offended. "Now I'm thinking you're _not_ much better than Albert."

"You hospitalized three agents, Peter." her voice was hinted with a slight anger. But nothing that would send her over the edge.

"Humans breathe air." Peter stated randomly.

His answer caught her off guard, "Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," He apologized without any empathy. "I thought we were stating the obvious now. But bringing up past events sounds cool too."

More voices could be heard in the background on Peter's end of the line.

"Your friends are here, sorry I couldn't bring up any other past event. I'll see you soon."

He hung up.

"What just happened?" Albert asked cautiously.

She put her phone back into her pocket before answering. "He just completed the mission."

Albert looked at her with his mouth agape."You mean, the mission that wasn't supposed to be impossible to complete?"

Katelin nodded with no emotion, "Yeah."

"Great," He stated in a mono tone. "Now he'll never shut up."

"That makes two." Fiona quipped wittily.

Albert glared at the co-commander. While a small smile started to form on Katelin's face.

* * *

 _Edited 11/21/2016_

 **So, yeah. I take FIVE-ever and it's a short chapter. Apologies. It's not my best, but. *shrugs*  
**

 **Exciting News!**

 **My new beta reader is: Peccati**

 **They'll be helping me for as long as they can. (I believe.) And I'm super excited that they are helping me.**

 **Thank you guys for over 400 follows and 200 favorites! Like?how?what? Y'all freak me out sometimes. O_O**

 **Now that I'm overload freaked out. I shall suggest the next book/series.**

 **Next up we have:**

 ** _"Walk on Earth a Stranger"_ By:  Rae Carson. This is the first book in a trilogy called _"The Gold Seer Trilogy"_ (I don't know if the next book is out yet.) **

**I could not put down this book. It just kept me hooked the whole time. As the trilogy name implies, She can sense gold. But I ain't giving away the whole book!**

 **Go check out her website for more info. :D**

 **HAPPY(early) THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN/ANYWHERE ELSE THAT CELEBRATES THANKSGIVING ON THURSDAY FRIENDS!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **-MFM**

stay weird.


	6. Six

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Six::..**

The elevator doors opened at the top level with no announcement. A red headed spy stepped out of the lift into the main lobby.

"Glad you could join us, Nat." A voice shouted from one of the couches. "Was getting a little bored, ya' know." Tony Stark said as he sat up from his spot.

Natasha huffed out a quick release of breath through her mouth before walking closer to him. "Not here for social purposes, Tony."

"Oh," He stood up from his seat with a blank expression on his face. "Was wondering what they were gonna do about that."

He walked over to the kitchen that was placed off to the side of the room. He picked a cup of unknown liquid off the wrap-around counter and took a huge gulp.

As he leaned against the counter top with drink his in hand, He looked around and finally settled his sights on the large floor to ceiling window to his left. The view was as breath taking as always. He'd started to get lost in thought as he continued to sip from his cup.

"Tony," Natasha snapped at him, jarring Tony back to the current topic. "You can't just post top secret information on the internet."

He rolled his eyes at her as he walked back over towards the couches. "What? You mean like you did?"

She readjusted her stance as her face hardened. "That's different, Tony."

Tony grinned like a cheshire cat. "I'm sure it is."

"Sir," this was the voice of his very well mannered robotic butler; JARVIS. "You have received a considerable amount of death threats in the last hour. Should I book a flight to one of your beach houses?" his suggestion was polite as always.

"Won't be necessary JARVIS."

Natasha whipped her head to Tony with both eyebrows raised. "That's exactly what the council is advising you to do." Tony started to walk towards the elevator without even acknowledging her. "And I have to say I agree with them." she finished just loud enough to emphasize her point.

The elevator doors opened with no verbal command needed from Tony. He jumped right in then turned right back around to face her.

"When have I ever been one to listen to the council?"

"Well-"

"-Don't answer that please, it might make me think this is a bad idea." The doors started to close, right before they made contact with each other he stuck his hand right in between the gap. "You coming?"

She let out an annoyed huff, but joined the billionaire in the lift.

The doors slid closed and the elevator started to make it's descent down the Stark Tower. As the many floors zoomed past the glass encasing, Nat prepared what she was going to say next.

"Tony," she said his name as sharps as a quilter's needle. "It's either you leave the states, or get an escort."

Tony thought over it for a few seconds, he might of thought longer if it wasn't for the voice in the ceiling.

"Your 3rd workshop." JARVIS beamed.

"Thank you." Tony said offhandedly; stepping out of the elevator into his workshop.

Chaos was often the word Pepper called it. He called it Workshop #3.

Multiple worktables and benches were placed across the room. Only one of them had half of it cleared of any materials. It was just the right size to place his food there, or the another project he had stored somewhere. Whichever he needed first.

As Tony walked passed all his projects and gadgets, he picked up a few scrap pieces here and there and fiddled with them until it made something.

"Tony, I'm serious." Tony finally stopped and turned to face her. He looked at the contraption his hands with slight curiosity. He honestly didn't think it would be useful for anything other then a paper weight. Tossing it aside onto one of the worktables next to him, he refocused on Nat.

"How long would I get this said 'escort' for exactly?"

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "For how ever long the council thinks you'll need it."

Tony scrunched his face as if he was in physical pain. "That sounds like a long time."

He walked towards the stairs that lead to a lower level of his workshop; Natasha followed right on the billionaire's tail.

The level they were currently on he used for general projects. Below was where he kept the big boys.

Unlike the top level, he made sure to keep this area organized. Cabinets covered all walls in the circular room except one. The remaining wall had a thick glass window made for when projects got explosive. Or just when Pepper was around. She always insist he use that area more often.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Did you now just figure that out?" He asked as he walked by her, she rolled her eyes. "You know, for a former Russian spy, it took you long enough."

Tony had started to fiddle with some controls on a screen he'd just pulled out of his pocket. He only had a few seconds on it before Natasha pushed it down; making Tony look at her.

"I'm not kidding when I say you need protection."

He rolled his eyes. "I made a flying suit of iron in a cave in Afghanistan. I think I can handle a few pissed off con men."

It was Nat's turn to roll her eyes. "Do you mean the suit that you had someone help you build?"

"-Well, yeah. But-"

"-And according to record only last about 30 minutes before being destroyed?"

There was a pause as Tony tried to come up with a good response.

"I can take care of myself." he finally said with little conviction. Then he went back to typing in commands on his tablet.

"Well these pissed off con men," Tony shot a glare at her. " _happen_ to have a knack for killing people and frame someone else."

"I'll stay here then." he said it so cheerfully it almost made it sound like a good idea. "JARVIS has the best security this side of the Pacific."

"You and I both know you'll only be able to stay still for about two hours." Natasha deflated that idea just as easily as it came.

Tony huffed out a quick release of air and continued to walk back up to his main workshop. Natasha followed right behind once again.

They both reached the next floor quickly. Tony went about in the workshop as Nat stayed by the stairwell. When he dropped something on the floor, it let out a loud clang in the room. He leaned over to pick it up.

"Tony," Natasha said sternly. He perked right up when she spoke. "You pick or I will."

He smirked, then picked back up the item before answering. "To be honest, I'm kind of interested to see which one you'll pick." he brushed off the unseen dirt on the item from the floor.

She gave him a cold hard glare. "I'll call into headquarters for the best squad they got." She walked towards the elevator out.

"Whatever." was all Tony said.

"In case you were wondering," She stopped in front of the doors. "You're not aloud out until they get here. Make sure of that JARVIS."

"I'm on it Miss Romanoff." the robotic butler replied.

"JARVIS, you work for me. Ignore that." Tony yelled at the ceiling.

"Don't let him out JARVIS." Natasha repeated firmly.

" _JARVIS_." Tony's voice was in a warning tone now.

There was a pause before anyone spoke.

"It's for your best interest, sir." JARVIS spoke out finally.

Tony scoffed, "Best interest my a-"

"-Sire," JARVIS interrupted politely.

"What now?!"

"You've got company."

He scrambled over to a control panel on the wall next to him. His fingers flew across the screen as he typed in commands only he would know, He tried to hit one particularly thing repeatedly. "Don't let them in." he tried hitting the button again.

"My apologizes, sir. But they're already on their way up."

Tony slammed a fist on the screen. "JARVIS!"

"Don't get to pissy, Stark, I ordered him to keep quiet." A man dressed in a black leather jacket and dark shades stepped off the elevator.

Tony turned towards the new guest. He was still mad, but understood why they were aloud up now. "I guess even in death you have higher clearance than me." He looked him up and down. "Didn't except you to show, Fury."

Nick Fury smirked as he casually walked around the work space. "I was just passing through," he started out coolly, picking up an item from one of the tables. "Thought I'd see how much crap you managed to get yourself into."

Tony leaned over and held out his hand for it. Nick just raised an eyebrow but put it into his hands anyways.

Tony mouthed out the words 'thank you' then forced a smile. "No more than usual, Fury." He said as he placed it back on a table next to him.

Fury tilted his shades down, shooting Tony a doubtful look. Even though it actually made Tony panic on the inside, he made sure his remained neutral on the outside.

Nick just sighed and readjusted his shades back over his eyes and went back to walking around the room. "Well, being that this particular pile of crap you got into is a matter of national security. I've decided to give you some help."

"Help with what?"

"Staying alive for starters." He pressed a button to call the elevator. "We can discuss more upstairs."

Tony walked over towards him reluctantly. Natasha -who'd had remained quiet for sometime now.- was already standing next to Fury by the now open elevator.

"You know," Tony stepped into the elevator. "This is my house. So really I should be calling the shots."

"It's like you said, Tony. 'Even in death I still out-rank you." Fury quoted Stark. "Main Living Area." he told JARVIS.

The glass doors slid shut. "Right away."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 ** _1 Hour Later . . ._**

Tony, Natasha, and Nick Fury had spent the last hour talking over tactics. To be more precise, Natasha and Fury had. Tony was just there to help them get off subject and backtracking. Whenever and wherever.

"Just so we're clear," Natasha and Fury quieted to listen to Tony speak. "You're ordering a team to come and baby-sit me?"

Nick smiled, "Quite fitting, I'd say." He stood up with a small grunt. "They'll be here in about thirty minutes, Try not to do any more stupid stuff until then."

He walked away to the main elevator; which opened without any commands from Fury. When Nick was in the elevator, it closed and lowered.

"Why does he always do that?" Tony questioned with irritation laced in his voice. "Well," he rose to his feet. "I'm gonna get something to eat before they get here. Want anything?"

Natasha raised a single eyebrow.

He wasn't phased at all. "Cool, I'll be in the kitchen."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

While he had been gone, the team had arrived and were chilling in the lounge area. Tony made it one step off the elevator before being noticed.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet the team." Natasha yelled at him. He walked over reluctantly with a bag of potato chips in his hand. Once Tony was standing next to Nat, she continued on. "Being that you'll be hanging out with them for a while, I thought formal introductions would be appropriate."

"I'm sure you did." Stark grumbled before eating another chip.

A tall red-headed man stepped forward first. "I'm Co-Commander Stephan. It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

Tony brushed off some crumbs against his pant leg. "Just Tony, if you would. Only my old man went by Mr. Stark."

"Of course, sir." Stephan nodded and stepped back into the line.

Going down the line of the five agents, -Including Stephan.- There were two men and three women. First woman standing next to Stephan had purple hair.

"I'm Fiona," She introduced herself. "The other Co-Commander"

Next was a short blonde woman. "I'm Kyle," her words were very unenthusiastic.

"I'm Austin." This was a very buff blond man.

The other woman raised her hand. "Dixie,"

"And that just leaves, Peter." Stephan finished off. He looked around as if the last agent was hiding somewhere.

Fiona shrugged her shoulders. "Wherever he is at the moment."

All agents joined Stephan in looking around the room as Tony continued munching on his chips.

An echo of a voice was heard by the elevator. The doors slid opened and a black-haired man came stumbling out.

"I'm here!" he shouted as he jogged to join the others.

"Speaking of the devil." mumbled Fiona not to anyone in particular.

He stopped next to Dixie and hunched over as he caught his breath. He straightened up and smiled. Still out of breath though.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," He apologized hurriedly. "I got caught up with some friends."

"Peter,"

Peter looked over, "What?"

"You don't have any friends." Fiona finished off bluntly.

He squinted his eyes. "I do so!"

"Attention here, guys." Natasha redirected.

They all focused on the red haired woman. Peter gave Fiona a stank eye, but looked at Natasha anyways.

"Your assignment, is basically make sure he doesn't die until further noticed." she plainly said. She met each of their eyes to emphasize her point. "Sounds ridiculous, But he won't make it easy for you."

Tony just shrugged then eat more chips. "Now," He talked while still munching on his food. "I probably won't be leaving until the morning. But don't be surprised if morning comes more around 3 am."

Peter grunted, "Sounds fantastic."

Tony focused on him. "Peter, was it?" he asked, stuffing more chips in his mouth. "Is there a last name with that?"

Peter smirked slightly. "Non-ya."

"'Peter Non-ya?" He questioned, grabbing another handful of chips. "Interesting."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's Greek, you know. Translates to: 'Non-ya Business.'"

The other agents all snorted or chuckled at Peter's response. A couple of them tried to cover it up with a cough. Tony on the other hand, had inhaled a small crumb. He coughed a few times, but he was sure to be fine.

"I've heard of your sleuthing habits." Peter continued on. "Looks like you'll have to go about it the old fashioned way."

"And what way would that be?" Tony asked, closing his bag of chips.

Peter leaned over, "You'll have to get to know me." he winked at him right before straightening back up again.

Tony seethed silently as he tried to not let it show on the outside.

"What time is it?" he checked his watch on his wrist. It read 10:23 "Oh, guess you guys might want to hit the hay 'bout now." walking backwards towards the elevator he waved for them to follow. "Rooms, then!"

All of the agents walked in foot, Peter was last in the elevator. Somehow he ended up next to Tony, who stood to his right.

Tony stood a little straighter as the doors closed. "Guest floor #2, JARVIS." Tony told the Al.

"Of course, sire." and the elevator started to ascend.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **8 hours later . . .**_

The time was almost 7:30am and most of the squad was up and moving as they prepared for the day ahead.

Stephan and Kyle were sitting on a couple bar stools as they eat their meals. While Fiona was watching some Youtube videos on her phone lounging on one of the couches. The other two agents- Austin and Dixie.- were last heard playing _Star Fox: Assault_ in the game room downstairs.

One other person was located in the kitchen, and that would be Tony.

"First day on the job," Tony spoke casually as he took a sip from his drink. "How you guys sleep?"

Stephan glanced up quickly from his phone screen at Tony but didn't say anything and returned his gaze back to his device.

"Most of us slept fine." Kyle answered Tony's question from her spot next to Stephan. "Even though, There's one still sleeping."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, Interesting." He said nonchalantly, then took another sip of his drink.

Everyone went back to their previous tasks before the short conversation. After a few minutes had passed, Austin and Dixie had returned from downstairs and were now sitting on the couches along with Fiona.

"We heading out today Mr. Stark?" Shouted Fiona from her spot on the couch.

He went over the schedule in his head for a minute. "Just a couple of places before lunch," he concluded. "And It's just Tony. I've said this before."

Fiona chuckled at her mistake. "Oops, my bad Mr.- " Tony looked at her. "-I mean, Tony."

Stephan typed in a few more things into his phone before locking it. He set it down on the counter right in front of him.

"How soon we leav'n?" Kyle asked, picking up Stephan's phone and starting to mess with it. Stephan hadn't noticed yet.

Tony checked his watch. Going over the schedule again, he nodded to himself.

"About an hour or so." Tony watched the liquid in his cup as he swirled it around. "Maybe sooner if I can get out of a couple boring meetings." he took a big gulp and swallowed before continuing. "Just chill out until further notice."

Taking his drink with him, Tony left the room.

Stephan nodded. He put his hand on the counter expecting to find his phone there. When he felt only the smooth surface he began to pat around the counter for it.

"Where's my phone?" he was patting his jean pockets now.

Kyle smirked at him. "You mean this phone?" she held up his iPhone she'd gotten not to long ago.

Stephan glared at her, "Give that back!" he tried reaching for it. But Kyle held it out of reach of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she showed the hand she had held it in. No phone was in her palm. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Stephan?" she patted his back. "You must be seeing things."

His face started to turn a bright shade of red. "I need that phone back, Kyle!" He stood up quickly from the stool. "Give it back. Now." he held out his hand for it.

"Do you guys always have to argue in the mornings?" Peter asked as he walked over to the kitchen area. He'd just gotten off the elevator already dressed. His hair was -as always.- still a mess.

"Hey! Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Fiona shouted at him. She got up from her spot on the couch and went over to the kitchen area. When she actually looked at Peter she cringed slightly. "Or should I say, Insomnia Princess. You look like crap."

Peter glared at her as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Thanks,"

"No, I mean like you _really_ look like crap." Fiona leaned against the counter next to Kyle. "You've got those dark circles and everthin-"

"-Fiona, I know." Peter snapped at her. "Just a couple nightmares, that's all." He started to eat his Apple Jacks cereal.

Everyone quieted for a second. Stephan cleared his throat. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head. "I'll be fine," He ate a spoonful of his cereal. "So what are you guys doing?" he talked with his mouth full since he hadn't swallowed his food yet.

"I was _going to_ start assigning positions." Stephan shot Kyle a pretty intense look. "But someone decided taking my phone was an excellent idea."

Kyle winked at Peter. "Stephan," He whipped around to her. "Did you check you jacket pocket?"

He kept his gaze on her as he reached in his jacket. His eyes grew wide as he pulled out the rectangular phone. Stephan unlocked it and checked some stuff on it. He locked it again and put it back inside his jacket pocket.

Stephan pointed at Kyle, "If you start doing that 'training' thing again, I'm asking for a transfer." He looked over at Peter. "That goes for you too!"

Kyle and Peter both made eye contact. Both were trying not to laugh at the current moment. Though Peter hadn't been in the room quite yet, he had the general idea of what'd just happened.

Stephan put a hand on his forehead as he muttered unidentifiable words to himself. Everyone gave him a moment to recollect himself until he dropped his hand back down at his side.

"Let's get this over with." was the only thing anyone could interpret. "Everyone, listen up!" The other five agents looked his way from each of their own respective spots. "Let's go over assignments before we head out for today."

Everyone nodded along. Kyle stood from her spot. "Me and Peter are on general lookout. Basically acting as bodyguards."

"Cool," Peter said through a mouthful of Apple Jacks. "So what are the odds I'll have to like defuse a bomb or something? 'Cause, I'll be honest I failed that course like three times at the Academy."

Austin shook his head side to side. "Not likely, That's not their style."

Fiona whipped around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. "May I ask how you know what their style is, Austin?"

Despite the lack of conversation, everyone was wondering the same thing too.

Austin just shrugged. "Did some research, they like up close and personal. Especially when they have guards, apparently they like to make a show of it while they're at it."

A snort rung out from Peter. "Been there, done that."

All of them either raised an eyebrow or some other form of confusion. It took Peter a few moments to realize everyone was staring at him waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Don't look at me like that!" He pointed a finger at each of them. "I had some kind of life before joining S.H.I.E.L.D, you know." Peter placed his bowl in the sink and walked over to the couches where most of the others were at.

When he sat down on one of the empty couches, everyone crowded around. Stephan stood behind the couch. "And you spent it killing people?"

"No!" Peter defended quickly. "Being able to slip past someone's defenses like jumping over over a kidy fence. Drives them nuts."

Everyone was still suspicious, but not as concerned anymore. "Must of had a real interesting life." one of them muttered.

Peter shook his head. "Nah, just really competitive friends."

Fiona laughed to herself, uncrossing her arms as she did so. "You had friends?"

"Ha, ha." He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her playfully.

It managed to hit her head, whipping a few strands of her hair up and across her face. The whole team laughed at her; Fiona included.

"No, but seriously." as Kyle started to talk the laughter started to die down a little. "You never talk about yourself."

Peter shrugged and leaned back further into the couch. "You guys never ask."

Stephan was curious now. "So you're saying if we just ask, you'll tell us?" he questioned from behind Peter.

Peter twisted around to look at Stephan, "I never said that." he then went back to his original position facing front.

Fiona got a sudden gleam in her eyes. "What if we hit you with a truth serum?" She asked him. "You'd have to answer us then."

"Well," Peter crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated over the statement. "That'd be a lot of effort just to know more about me."

"Either way, We could just get him drunk and it'd work just as well." said Stephan. He leaned over the top edge of the couch so he was right next to Peter.

Peter looked with his eyes only at Stephan.- Only for a moment though.- Next second Peter shoved his face playfully away from him. This caused Stephan to lose his balance, within a split second Stephan was sprawled out on the floor.

"Rude." Stephan managed to mutter out as he made his way back up into a standing position.

Peter just rolled his eyes at the Co-Commander.

"Watch out Stephan, This one can hold his liquor." Kyle informed him with a giggle.

Peter gave a overly dramatic wink at Kyle. "You know it." He pretended to flip his hair over his shoulder dramatically. "It's a gift."

"You only drank two beers, Pete." Austin deadpanned with a wide grin across his face.

Peter started to look around him for a second, he grabbed the nearest pillow and chunked it at Austin. "You said 'you wouldn't tell.'!" he continued throwing more pillows at Austin. Two more hit the target before he ran out of ammo.

"Remind me to never trust Austin with anything ever again." He directed this at Dixie.

The female agent had sat next to him and now had her feet rested on Peter's knees. Today her dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail leaving her blunt bangs over her forehead. Usually she would wear makeup, but today none could be detected as you could see her many freckles sprinkled across her face.

She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I honestly don't care."

"Awesome," Peter pushed her feet off of him. "Well, someone _else_ remind me not to trust either of them two." he pointed a finger at Austin and Dixie.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem." Kyle laughed out with ease. "Considering you _never_ share anything."

A few of the others chuckled along with Kyle at her joke-ish statement while Peter put a hand over his heart in a hurt expression.

"I am wounded." He said over dramatically; pretending to flip his hair over his shoulder. "I happen to be great at sharing."

"Oh really?" Kyle questioned, leaning forward in her seat as Peter nodded silently. "Name three childhood friends' names."

"Grover, Annabeth, Rachel." He fired right back without hesitation.

Kyle glanced over at Austin and winked mischievously. This was gonna get interesting.

"Those sound fake," She responded, leaning back into the couch. "But whatever. Sharings' not your strong suit."

"I never said it was-"

"-Why'd they call you 'Greek' in your last squad?" Austin asked him.

Peter looked at him with both eyebrows raised high. "I'm going to attempt to not be totally be creeped out by the fact you looked at my file."

Austin just shrugged and leaned back into the couch. "I like to do my research." he crossed his ankles in a relaxed position.

They all waited a second. Only a second though.

"My dad's Greek." Peter answered with a straight face. "It came up one night and they thought it was really interesting."

"Speaking of interesting," Austin jumped back in. " _You_ happen to have a very interesting report card."

Dixie leaned forward in his direction. "How interesting is interesting?" she asked eagerly.

"Try only one year in the Academy." he sent at wink at her to top it off.

"Peter!" multiple people shouted at him. "How in the world you pull that off?" Fiona asked that question.

He seemed almost flustered at all the attention. Which he probably was. "I had some previous training elsewhere." when all of the other agents still had curious looks on their faces, he continued on. "It was a summer camp, I went there starting when I was twelve up until they kicked me out."

"Whoa," Kyle made a 'T' with her hands. "Back up, first: How old were you when you got kicked out? Second: What kind of camp trains kids in combat? And third: You got kicked out of a summer camp?"

"What'd I just say?" He han his hands out front of him. "And, seventeen to answer your first question. The one I went to; too answer your second."

"What'd you do?" Dixie asked. Peter's mouth formed a hard line. "To get kicked out I mean."

He forced a smile as his shoulders started to tense. "Just a misunderstanding." he rubbed his hands along his jeans.

Dixie blew out a puff of air from her mouth. "Must be a pretty big misunderstanding to be kicked out for."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's none of your busi-"

"-Here you are sir." A calm robotic voice said from across the room.

"Thank you, JARVIS." another male voice said in return.

The whole squad turned to look and saw Captain America and his fellow friend Falcon come out of the elevator.

" _Dude_ ," Austin whispered an awe.

Captain and Falcon were laughing at something until Cap noticed the squad. "Oh, we have visitors." Cap smiled at them.

"You're Captain America," Austin was still pretty shocked, he was in total fanboy mode.

Cap put a hand out as if stopping something. "Just Steve, if you don't mind."

Austin nodded enthusiastically.

"And no love for the Falcon, as usual." Falcon put a hand on Cap's shoulder. "You know, you're really making me fall in your shadow again, man." he put a hand over his own chest.

Steve laughed at his friends joke as they both started to walk towards the couches. Falcon sat down on the armrest of the couch Austin and Fiona were sitting on.

"So what brings you bunch to the Avengers tower?" he asked out of curiosity.

"We've been assigned to keep Tony alive until further notice." Fiona answered with a small salute.

Steve chuckled lightly. "Oh, wondering what they were gonna do about that."

A few others laughed along; it only lasted for a few moments. Cap cleared his throat. "Well I guess, introductions would be appropriate. You guys probably already know who I am."

A series of yes were heard throughout the room. A couple of heads nodding could be seen as well.

"I'm Sam." said Falcon from next to Austin.

The squad each introduced themselves respectfully.

"Stephan,"

"Dixie,"

"Kyle,"

"Austin,"

"Fiona,"

"And that leaves me," Peter smiled. "I'm Peter."

Steve smiled and did a general wave to everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

"I'm sorry to intrude," JARVIS apologized. "But Mr. Stark would like the squad to escort him out. He has an appointment in town in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Stephan spoke back. "Tell him we're on our way down now." the elevator doors opened across the room as it waited for them to enter. "You heard him guys, let's get a move on."

A couple of groans rung out, but all stood and went towards the elevator. It took a few ticks for all of them to pile into the elevator. But all were fitted comfortably in the lift.

The doors were almost all the way closed when a hand stopped them from closing. "Hold up!" one of the agents said. The doors slid back open and Peter made his way out of the elevator. "Forgot my jacket!"

He ran towards the kitchen area and grabbed a black jacket off the counter. As he made his way back to the elevator, Steve's phone began to ring.

Cap checked to Caller I.D. "I'm sorry, I've gotta take this," he started to walk off towards the large window. "It was nice meeting you guys!"

Peter jumped back into the elevator and the doors started to slide close again. The whole squad said goodbye with either a wave or quiet words. Once the door slid shut, the elevator descended quickly.

It took only a minute or so for the elevator to reach the right level. All of them came out once the elevator doors were fully open.

Tony was standing not to far away from them. "It's about time!" he yelled at them. "We've gotta get a move on."

All agents either nodded or rolled their eyes. Stephan cleared his throat. "Remember your assignments," he walked in front of the group. "If anything goes bad, make sure Tony is safe." He turned his gaze on Peter. "That mainly goes for you and Kyle, Alright?"

"Right." Peter answered.

"Good," He looked over the team. "Let's get a move on! We don't want Mr. Stark here to be late."

Tony glared at the red-head. "Just, Tony."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

Cap hit the End Call button on his cellphone and placed it in his back pocket.

"So what does old eye patch man want from you this time?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing much," Steve answered as he walked back to the couches. "he said 'to stay put for a while.'"

"Any idea why?" Steve sat down from across him.

Cap shook his head. "Not even one."

Sam sat up straighter in his seat, "And you're still sure you wanna work for this guy?"

"What can I say? Not everyone is willing to hire guys like me off the bat." Steve twiddled his fingers in his lap.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, I think anyone would hire you 'off the bat."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Steve leaned back into the couch and rested his arm across the top.

"So what are we planning on doing today?" Sam rested his elbows on his knees, "We just hiding out up here till Kingdom come?"

Cap blew a huff of air from his mouth as he thought it over. "Well, Fury said for me to stay out of trouble, so I guess we'll just have to find something to do here."

Sam laughed at him. "What? Come on man, you really think trouble has a an eye out for you or something?"

Right at that moment, a tremble shook through the building, a loud bang could be heard from outside; An explosion had just happened.

Both Captain America and Falcon ran to the balcony and looked down at the street below. Debris were floating all around at the lower levels.

"Can't blame me for saying yes, can you?" Steve asked Sam. They both ran back inside towards the elevator. "JARVIS, Get us down there. Quickly." Cap said sternly.

"Right away, sir."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

Rain splattered against the pavement as three beings ran down the rough sidewalk. On the often busy 82nd Street, most mortals had retreated into the numerous shops along the road. A bit of a bitter-sweet thing for our demigod friends, though. Without anyone out and about, no one could get in their way. But that means no could get in _it's_ way either.

"Hurry!" One of the young boys- a satyr to be more precise- shouted at the others. "It's just a couple more blocks this way!"

They ran past all the large New York buildings; only stopping to cross Lexington Avenue safely along the crosswalk. As they neared 3rd Avenue, the corner was closed off for construction.

"In here!" another boy yelled at the others. He started to climb the wire fencing that had the area closed off. The other two hesitated.

"I'm not sure what good going in the is gonna do." the girl said as she tried catching her breath.

The boy was already back on the ground on the other side of the fence. He turned back around at the others. "It'll stall 'em," he wiped away the rain falling into his eyes. "Let's go!"

The other two complied, and started to climb. The girl went up first, when she made it to the top she jumped down on the other side. She let out the small yelp and crumpled to the ground.

"Molly!" both boys shouted in panic.

"I'm fine." Molly insisted from her spot on the ground, clutching her left ankle.

The young satyr had already climbed over the fence and joined the other two. Without a word he lifted her arm over his shoulder.

"Get her other arm, Seth" He instructed the other boy. "We need to keep moving."

Seth did as he was instructed and lifted Molly's other arm over his shoulders. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" he questioned the satyr whilst hefting the girl up on his shoulder.

"We'll find out soon enough." was all he answered. "Right now, let's get inside that building."

They chugged along the muddy path towards the abandoned building. Once inside, they gently laid the girl- Molly- onto a dry spot on the floor.

Taking a look at the rag-tag team of three, you might turn you head slightly. And that would just be staring at the 'leader' of the group; Heath.

Heath was a tall, wavy blond haired satyr, with an aura that he'd rather be surfing. Not that he would be, his shaggy brown goat legs always seemed to cause problems.

As for the other two, Their names were Seth and Molly. Molly was the older of the two, but Seth definitely had the height on her.

He had curly brown hair and gray mist colored eyes. Lanky arms and a toothy grin. You even dare mention the speckled acne scars across his forehead he'll be able to snap right back fast enough to break your will to live in half.

Molly wasn't all that different. She just tended to wait until she felt like it before lashing out. Her stringy brown hair was cut in a bob right in line with her jaw. As her eyes bore the color of two pure drops of honey. Look even closer and you'll notice the speckled freckles along her cheek bones.

Out of all of them, Heath was the only one with some small clue of where they were going. Right now, he was trying to get these two bone-headed teenage demigods to safety; wherever it should be.

"This is ridiculous," Seth grunted with a kick at small aluminum can. "We're literally following an invisible path, revealed to us by acorns."

Molly shot a judging look towards him as she adjusted her injured leg. "They worked before." she mumbled.

"Barely." Seth shot back. He now stood still with his hands on his hips.

Her faced turned to hard stone as she sent another glare at him. "It's better than nothing." Molly snapped sternly.

Seth's face also mimicked the hard look Molly was staring at him with. Neither wanted to break first, but both looks of solid stone were beginning to crack.

"I'm not following the advice of nuts again." Seth stated firmly. He still hadn't broke eye contact with Molly.

"Whatever we do," Heath interjected after his long silence. "We need to keep moving. That thing will only take so long before it finds us again."

Molly raised both eyebrows at Seth in a way that made her seem to be saying, 'See?'.

Seth scoffed at her then turned his attention towards the other wall; both arms crossed over his chest. After taking in a few deep breaths, he turned back around to face the others.

"Fine," He grunted out. "We'll try them again."

Heath nodded as he searched his jacket pockets for the acorns. He pulled out a hand full and threw them into the dirt while pulling out a reed flute from his other pocket.

The acorns rearranged themselves in a mystical pattern only Heath seemed to understand. His face scrunched as he continued looking at the acorns.

"That can't be right." he said out loud, still hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor.

This set Seth on edge. "What can't be right?"

Heath shook his head in a way that sent worry right to the pits of both Molly's and Seth's stomachs.

"It says it's right around the corner. But-"

"-But?" Molly interjected.

Heath took in a quick breath, then released it. "Camp Half-Blood is supposed to be in Long Island."

Each of them cast a look around at each other. All of them had multiple emotions radiating off of them, But fear and panic seemed to be consistent in each of them.

Molly was the first to ask the question they were all thinking. "Then what's around the corner?"

Molly and Seth both turned their gazes to Heath. But all Heath could do was shrug his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out." he said with little emotion behind it.

Before either of the other two could even take in another breath, another earsplitting roar erupted from right outside the building. From what they'd learn so far about this monster, that meant it found them.

"Actually," Heath spoke in a soft tone. "It's time to keep moving."

Neither Seth nor Heath hesitated to help Molly up from the ground. In a record time, they were all out their like the devil himself was after them. Which in hindsight, it kind of was.

They kept running down 82nd St towards 2nd Ave. By some miracle, the gate on the opposite side of the construction site was open, so they weren't halted on their attempt to escape the creature chasing them.

They made it to 2nd Ave; cars buzzed by left and right despite the heavy rain. The street was a four way cross. They had to stop before deciding which way to go.

"Which way did your magical acorns say to go next?" Seth asked hurriedly.

Heath looked at all the cars passing, "I uh,-"

"-Which way?!" Seth shouted at him.

"It didn't show taking any turns!" he yelled right back.

Seth opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you two start arguing again," Molly interjected, shooting a glare at Seth. "Let's get off the streets out of sight of the monster."

Seth turned at her with his glare still intact. "And where do you suggest we go?"

"This building looks pretty chill," She pointed to the building across the street.

Seth glanced back at Heath. "What do you think?" he asked the satyr.

Heath looked up at the building, It's red bricks were placed neatly as it's fire escape was painted in a fresh coat of black paint. Heath let out another long sigh, "It's better than nothing." he argued pitifully.

They wasted no time; they crossed the street towards the Liquor shop at the base of the building. It took them around 2 minutes to find the door that lead to the apartments above.

All of them knew no one in their right mind would buzz them in. But that wasn't a huge problem.

"Molly," said Heath, gesturing at the door. "You mind?"

She glanced at the lock, then a smile spread across her face. "My pleasure." she drew out. She put her palm against the top lock and concentrated. After a few moments a defiant click sounded. "We're good." Molly announced stepping back behind Heath where she stood before.

Heath opened the door and was met with a set of stairs. No elevators where in sight, and little sound could be heard from within.

As they climbed up the stairs they started to hear more and more sounds of other residents.

"This place doesn't sound that abandoned to me." Seth whispered to the others.

"Doesn't matter," Molly hissed back, chugging along up the stairs in front of him. "As long as no one reports us, we'll be fine."

Sharp footfalls were heard behind them. Someone else was coming up the stairs.

Heath -in a hurry- ushered them all towards a doorway. Molly wasn't even needed to be told once as she went to work with her lock-picking gift. Two clicks and a slide sounded from the door and all three tumbled in.

Seth slammed the door shut and locked both bolts once again.

All three of them had their gaze focused on the door for what felt like ages. None of them moved as they waited for . . . -Whatever- to come barging in. But, it wasn't something coming through the door that they needed to worry about now.

 _Click, Click._

"I have two guns aimed at two of your heads," A male voice announced coldly from behind. "You're going to explain to me what you're doing in 6,"

"What?" it was Heath who spoke first.

"5," The male continued counting down.

"Wait, wait," Heath tried again in a panic.

"4, 3,"

"We we're told we should come up here!" Molly shouted out.

The man paused.

"By whom?" he questioned.

None of them said anything, while silence returned for a few moments.

"I still have my guns aimed at your heads, you're in no position to be withholding information." The man told them. No one could even hear if he'd moved. "Now, who told you you could come here?"

Seth eyed Heath from the corner of his eyes; Heath was doing the same to Molly. "Acorns," Seth announced loudly.

"Who you guys tracking?" he didn't even miss a beat.

All three of them were expecting at least a little bit of confusion from him. But that didn't seem to be the case here.

Heath set his shoulders before talking. "Put the guns down, and we'll tell you."

They could hear the sound of objects moving around behind them, then two loud thuds against a counter.

"Does this have anything to do with that monster I heard outside?" The man asked casually. "I'm unarmed now. You guys can relax."

They all slowly turned around to face the man. He was fairly tall and had black tussled hair that swept right over his eyebrows. His green eyes seemed human enough. But that'd been the case for many other monsters in the past.

Molly got over the general surprise first. "Y-y-you heard the m-"

"-Monster? Yeah."

Next to the man on the island were two handguns; Meaning he was unarmed. Just as he said.

The apartment itself was smaller than originally thought. The kitchen and living area were one room, separated by one couch. The kitchen half was lined with cabinets and a small amount of counter space bellow. A small island in the middle of the kitchen made up for the lacking counters.

"But you're a mortal." blurted out Molly. Heath and Seth both shot her a warning look.

The man's face rearranged to a look of irritation. "Careful who you call mortal, _demigod_ " Molly reared back slightly. "A daughter of Hermes at that. Judging by your lock picking skills."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth stayed shut. The man waited for a response nonetheless. When nothing came out after a few seconds he switched his gaze to the other two. His eyes narrowed on Seth, who was staring pretty intensely at him in return.

"Athena's kid, you can chill on the death glare, I'm not a monster."

"How'd you know my mom's Athena?"

"The eyes," He said as he walked past. Heading down the hallway none of them had noticed. "You can always tell them apart."

"Who are you?" Heath asked loudly. The man was already in one of the rooms.

He came into view with a backpack in hand. "Call me, Peirce."

Peirce came out of the hall with the bag and shouldered his way past them into the kitchen. He started to open cabinets and packing all sorts of items into the sack.

The other three stood idly and quietly and watched him rush around the apartment.

Heath cleared his throat. "Is that your real name?"

Peirce snorted loudly. "Nope."

Seth seemed to get more agitated by the second. Both of his hands were balled up into fists, as his shoulders grew more and more tense.

"If you're not a monster or mortal," He managed to say without lashing out. "Mind telling us what you are?"

Peter glared at Seth. "For a son of Athena, Wisdom doesn't seem to come naturally." He walked past them into the living room. "You guys must surely know some mortals can see through the Mist."

"The what?"

"Not that I am one," He shook his backpack. "A mortal that is."

"If you're not a monster," Seth counted on his fingers. "You're not a mortal. What's left?"

"I could be an escaped soul from the Underworld." He wiggled his fingers in a dramatic way. "Or a demigod. But you know, where's the fun in that?" he continued to stuff items into the bag.

He walked out of the room at a quick pace, walking right past them into the living area. "Before you ask, I ain't telling you who my godly parent is."

He stuffed some unidentified items into the backpack. He managed to shoulder his way into the kitchen. Turning back towards them he changed the subject. "So what business does two demigods and a satyr have in my apartment? Put that way and sounds like the start of a bad joke."

The satyr spoke first. "We're heading for camp."

Seth and Molly both sent panicked looks at him. "Heath!" Seth hissed at him.

"Why you guys here then?" Peirce questioned as he reached underneath the cabinet. "Camp is only like, 20 minutes from here." He stood back up with a large hand gun in his hand. He put that inside his backpack as well. "Heading back from your quest, I'm guessing."

Peirce opened a drawer and pulled out a couple ammo magazines. Those also went in the bag.

"It's real?" Seth asked quietly.

Peirce stopped packing for a moment and looked at Seth with a really confused face. "Pardon me?"

"Camp Half-Blood is real?" it was Molly who asked this time.

He opened a different drawer and pulled out some kind of food in plastic baggies. "What kind of dumb question is that?"

Seth narrowed his eyes again, "Don't answer a question with a question."

Peirce waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "But you guys came from camp, Right?"

"No." answered Heath almost to quickly.

Peirce shook his head side to side as he walked over towards a cabinet by the fridge.

"Not possible,"

"What's not?" Molly asked curiously.

He turned to face them. "You're what? 14, 15?"

"Yeah, We'r-"

"Don't care. Cause right now, is not a good time." He continued frantically searching for more things around the apartment.

Seth cleared his throat, "Have you been to camp before?"

"Are you kidding?" Peirce stopped for a moment. "I was like, super mega all star." he continued on with his previous task.

Molly's eyes brightened at the thought of what she was about to say. "So wait, if camp is real. That means he's real?"

"Molly, I don't think you should anger the adult demigod." Heath tried warning her.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that." Peirce interjected, taking a break again from packing. "I've been pissed for like, two years now. Anyways, who?"

Seth and Molly both looked at Heath, Heath kept his gaze down on the floor. Peirce looked at the blond satyr.

"Heath, was it?" he asked. Heath nodded. "Who've you been telling tall tales about?"

He looked up at Peirce. He tried finding the right words, all that came out was "It's all second hand information, but-"

"-But?" Peirce questioned.

Heath took a deep breath in then released it. "But I've heard of a guy named Percy Jackson."

Molly looked to Peirce. "Did you know him?"

* * *

 _Edited 4/8/2017_

 **In the Demigod Diaries, it's said Luke had the power to unlock doors. I didn't just make it up. _  
_**

 **So it's been around 5-6 months since I've posted an actual chapter. -You guys like my April Fools prank? ;)- This is officially the longest chapter of the entire story. (So far.)**

 **I'm REALLY hoping it won't take as long for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure I owe like, 150+ push-ups to someone. (They know who they are and the actual number. :D)**

 **To all the people who have been asking for more of Peter's backstory: There WILL be more in the next chapter. It'll also be more focused on Avengers. Plus maybe a few more tricks here and there.**

 **I have to give this person(s?) a shout-out. They posted around the same time, but one is just 'guest' while the other has a name with it. They both basically had the same review just slightly different wording. So, *shrugs***

 **To: guest/bunnieonrainbow(Guest)**

 **I'm so happy you like my work so much! I would love to publish my own book someday, but I'm still working on coming up with a story that's more original. (AKA not a Fanfiction. :P)**

 **Now let's see which book/series we have for this chapter.**

 **Next up we have:**

 ** _"The Watersmeet Series"_ By:  Ellen Jensen Abbott**

 **Books in this series are: _"Watersmeet","The Centaur's Daughter"_ and _"The Keeper"_**

 **OH MY GOSH! I loved these books so much! The whole time I was just felt like I was there in the book, it was so well written. I also wanted to scream at the main character the whole time, But what book do I not want to?  
**

 **These aren't that long of books. (Compared to what I usually read.) So great books to help pass the time.**

 **I don't think the next chapter will be as long as this one and I hope it won't take NEARLY as long.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **-MFM**

stay weird.

 _(P.S Be sure to check out my profile for more info on any of my stories. -This one included.- I try to keep it updated as frequently as possible.)_


	7. Seven

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Seven::..**

Peirce looked long and hard at each of them. As the seconds ticked by his glare seemed to grow harder and harder.

He breathed out through his nostrils. "How do you know that name?"

Heath's heart skipped a beat, "So he's real?"

Peirce straightened his shoulders right before digging through his sack. "Never said anything like that."

Both young demigods plus a satyr were all hopeful and cheery at the possibility that Perseus Jackson even existed.

Peirce didn't know- or at least they all assumed he didn't know.- that lots of people had been talking about Percy. . . Okay, maybe not _lots_ of people. But you know, more than three.

 _And_ most of them were monsters trying to kill them. So no, not many reliable sources to go on. . . Until now.

Peirce went towards the door and grabbed a couple of jackets off a stand none of them had noticed before. As he was checking the pockets of the jackets, Molly stepped into his line of sight. "Heath told us 'he was the son of Poseidon.'"

"Look kid," He smacked the jackets against his leg. "I don't know where you heard that name, but you're better off just forgetting it." he went back into the living area and grabbed one more item.

Peirce started to zip up his backpack and made his way to the front door. But they weren't done with him just yet.

Molly held out her hands in front of her in gesture for him to stop. "Wait, why?"

"Percy Jackson is not a name you want to be caught saying," Peirce swung the bag over his shoulder. "You're lucky it's me and not some other demigod with a grudge against him." he pulled out a set of keys from his pants pocket as he walked around her.

Seth stepped in his pathway, making him look right him. "But, I heard he saved Olympus."

Peirce stepped around him as well. "Well, you're not wrong."

"You knew him, didn't you?" questioned Heath. Peirce came to a halt with his hand on the door knob.

"Maybe," He mumbled. He stood still for a moment or two before he shook his head and opened the door. "But It's not something I'd go bragging about." he descended down the stairs without looking back.

All three of them ran after him without hesitation. They were surprised to find him already going down the second flight of stairs.

"Wait!" Seth yelled after him. The three of them bolted down the stairwell as quickly as their feet could take them. Heath even jumped over the railing; skipping the last half of the stairwell and the first half of the next.

"What'd he do? Why would people hate him so much?!" Heath reached out for his shoulder, but Peirce just shrugged off his hand as he whipped around to face him

"I have just one question." he pointed a each of them. "Why the Hades do you wanna know so badly?"

Heath took in a gulp. "Something happened." he paused. Peirce didn't move either. "We're not really sure, but Percy Jackson comes up every time we hear about it."

Peirce looked down at his hands as he spun his keys around on his finger. "Did they say Percy Jackson by name? or Someone _like_ him?"

Seth shrugged and let his hands fall down against his legs. "Is there a difference?" his breathing was a little more ragged than before

Peirce scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. "Huge."

"Look," Seth's voice was hard and cold with that single word. "I don't know what personal beef you have with the guy. But according to everyone else in the world, he was the only dude that could help. So did you know the guy or-?"

"Yes! alright? I knew him." They all fell into silence as they waited for Peirce to continue on. "But if he was still alive he ain't someone you'd want to go asking for help."

Peirce didn't wait for them, he kept trucking down the stairs. He made it all the way to the street before he heard them again. When the footsteps against the pavement were right behind him, he heard Seth speak up first.

"Do you know how it happened?"

Peirce looked over his shoulder but kept walking as he rounded the corner of the building. "You're are going to have to be more specific on what exactly."

"How he died; Percy Jackson?"

Peirce was at his car, It was an average sized that sat five people including the driver. Peirce unlocked the doors and threw his sack onto the passengers seat. He slammed the door shut and turned to face them. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Heath raised both of his eyebrows. "That's not what I heard."

Seth whipped around to face Heath. "I thought you said you didn't know anything."

Heath's face blanched at Seth's suddenly switching his anger at him. "No, well. Not _exactly_?"

"You either know it or you don't, Heath." Molly's voice was barely above whispering level.

"I heard it once, okay?" defended Heath. "And the dude was pretty drunk when he was telling it."

"There's always a small nugget of truth within every tale." Peirce spoke in an almost mumble. He looked as if stuck in a trance. It was only for a moment, He shook his head then took a quick glance at his watch. "I only got about five minutes till I gotta go. So you're going to have to tell the short version."

Heath took a look around at his other two companions. Seth was just plain pissy with his arms crossed over his chest. Molly looked equally pissed but she was more mature; displaying it only with her facial expressions.

"The story goes like this," Heath took in a deep breath. "Percy Jackson confronted Death to make a deal; For his time was coming near. He offered 'Spare my life and I will help you get the life of a god.'

"Now this is where no one really knows what happens, We don't know if Death took the offer or not. Skipping over that, The rest of the story goes like this: In order for him to live a long life, he would have to put his life in Death's hands. Meaning, he would actually have to die in some form or fashion. So he drove his car off a bridge into the watery depths of the sea; his fathers domain. Another thing found odd."

Heath paused as he tried to remembered how the rest went. Everyone waited patiently and quietly until he continued again.

"It's said Poseidon knew of his son's plans and took away the gifts bestowed upon him at birth. The son of Poseidon drowned. Only thing keeping this story from becoming myth is this: Percy Jackson's body was never found, And right around that time, the gods lost contact to Hades the god of the Underworld.

"And that is the tale of Percy Jackson's death."

Peirce nodded "That's one hell of a story, kid." He opened the driver's side door.

"Do you really think he died?" Heath asked Peirce with only a little bit of wavering in his voice.

Peirce stopped right before getting into the car.

"I think if he did, you should let him rest in peace."

They each glanced at one of another with uncertainty. Peirce also joined in on their glancing at each other, he wasn't quite sure why though. He should of been on the road a long time ago.

Molly switched her weight from one foot to the other, grimacing slightly when she tried shifting onto her right. It was still pretty sore from earlier.

Peirce caught Molly's gazed when she jumped with a hiss. He raised an eyebrow, she just scowled and kept her weight on her right foot.

Molly rolled her shoulders and straightened her back. "Was there anyone who was really close with him?"

"Excuse me?" Peirce looked almost offended at he question.

"Who knew him best?" She clarified. "Maybe they can help us figure out what to do."

Peirce rolled his eyes at her. "What good is that gonna do?"

Heath caught on to her idea. "If we can't get Percy himself, then we'll get the next best thing." He finished out.

Peirce shook his head with a smirk as he sat down on the driver's seat with his feat still on the ground. "Only you don't know who that is."

"Do you?" She shot back.

Peirce's hands tightened into fist. "They're closer than you think." he mumbled.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." he swung his legs into the car and slammed the door closed. After fumbling with his keys for a moment the engine roared to life.

Heath jumped behind the car while Molly stood in front. Preventing him from going anywhere.

"No, it does." Seth stood outside the open driver's side window.

"Just forget about him." Peirce snapped at him.

"But we need help!" Seth was back to yelling once again. "And if you know someone that can than you might as well tell us-"

Peirce slammed both hands against the steering wheel. "I'm Percy Jackson!"

And then there was silence.

"Well, at least I was." At this point both Molly and Heath had walked over to the window.

"You're Percy Jackson." Seth almost said it as a question, but he could kind of see it.

"Call me Perry or-or Pete something like that. I don't like being Percy no more." He told them without even turning his gaze to meet theirs.

Seth was still trying to wrap his head around this. "But, I thought you were dead."

"I wish I was." Peirce leaned his head against the steering wheel.

Heath tilted his head "But you're a hero! You-"

"-Were a hero. Past tense."

"But you saved the world multiple times! You-"

"-And you can see how well that turned out for me!" He actually looked at them this time. "Yeah, I saved the world. Yeah, I helped the gods every now and then, And yeah, I got banished from all contact to the demigod world and anything to do with it."

A thick silence coated over them following his outburst. It weighed them down, making them not even want to respond.

"Did you really do what the story said you did?" Well, most of them.

They all turned to look at Molly. She stood in the back of their little clump around the window.

Peirce wrinkled his nose. "You sure like asking a bunch of nosy questions don't ya?"

"I just want to know what made him- I mean, you so special." Molly countered while using large hand gestures.

"When you find out let me know." Peirce whispered under his breath.

"What?"

" _Nothing._ " They could see his grip tightening on the wheel.

"Obviously." Seth remarked sarcastically.

"Look kids, I don't know what else to tell you. I can point you in the right direction to camp, But that's it." He twisted in his seat and looked behind him. "I'm already pushing my banishment enough just talking to you three."

"Couldn't you just give us a ride?

"What part of banished did you not get?

 _ROAR!_

They all snapped their attention to down the street where the sound came from.

The ground began to shake in even trembles like a person walking. But not even angry New Yorkers could make cars shake from their foot falls.

A single street lamp lit the corner of the building. All four sets of eyes were focused there. Peirce got out of his car slowly while keeping his gaze down the dimly lit road.

As the trembles grew closer and closer a large foot stepped into the shine of the street lamp. The other one followed in suit and stepped into the light as well. The monster that stood there couldn't be seen fully by any of them, It was so much taller than the street lamp that only it's lower half could be seen by them.

"You three, take cover." the monster sniffed the air and the three scrambled to get out of it's general line of fire. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Okay!" Peirce yelled at them. "Unless I say otherwise, I want you three to drive off in 10 minutes. No matter the outcome, you three pretend you never saw me."

"What are you going to do?" Molly yelled back.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I'm kind of making this up as I go." He rolled his shoulders as he walked closer to the monster down the road. "Now get ready."

They all stayed off the street and watched Peirce as he got closer to the beast.

Peirce took a deep breath and faced the monster as he dug into his right pocket. He fished out a hunting knife.

Not just any hunting knife, oh no. This knife was coated in a thin layer of celestial bronze. Underneath that layer was just your basic steel. He'd never liked small knifes, but a demigod gotta be prepared.

The monster slowly leaned over as it got to the same level as Peirce. As it lowered it's head moved into the light and revealed all it's features to it's opponent.

 _It's eyes were glazed over._ Peirce noticed first. Meaning this big ugly was blind. Covering most of his face was all this matted raggedy dark hair. It opened it's mouth and revealed it's large shark like teeth surrounded by black gums.

All across his shoulders and chest was even more fur like hair. Tied around it's waist was a cooking apron with 'LETTUCE EAT' written on it. In it's left hand was a club that was obviously made for him.

Peirce took a quick look behind him and saw Seth get into the driver's seat of the car. As he heard the car door slam shut and he could actually feel a load of stress leave his shoulders.

When he turned back around the monster was on all fours and sniffing the air. It's nostrils were full of snot so each sniff sounded similar to a chainsaw being started up.

It opened it's mouth and took a deep breath in. _"You . . . Are . . . Not . . . Them."_

It's voice was so low it rumbled through every bone. Just imagine Benedict Cumberbatch's voice, but just a whole lot deeper and crank the wind power up a couple notches.

"Who you looking for, Big Guy?" Peirce shouted. He took his stance a good ways away.

It whipped it's face right where he stood. It tilted it's head to the side like a dog.

"You . . . You have them." It's black lips parted in an almost slow motion speed.

Peirce put his hand up "Let's take a step back there, Mr. Big." The monster let out a low growl.

"I am hunting them." It smacked one of it's flabby hands against the pavement. "Where are they?"

Peirce jumped when the ground had started shake. Despite it's appearance of being made entirely of fat, this thing actually had more muscle than it let on.

"I'm not sure how I can help you," Peirce shouted back at it. "But maybe you could help me."

Mr. Big let out a very low hissing kind of sound. Peirce was just gonna assume it was it breathing.

"Why . . . Would I help . . . You?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Mr. Big let out a haughty laugh. The sound bounced off the buildings and echoed throughout the streets.

"Kill me? You demigods these days have gotten arrogant." The monster crawled closer towards Peirce on all fours. "I don't want to . . . Kill you either _demigod_ , but you know where they are." It stood to it's full height only about 20 feet away from Peirce. "I will find . . . What I'm hunting for."

Peirce barely had time to even step out of the line of fire. Mr. Big leaned down and swiped it's right hand for Peirce.

He could feel the wind rush past him as Mr. Big's giant talons swung past him.

 _Never noticed those before._ He though to himself. He re-griped his knife and waited for the next swipe.

With it's other arm it swung down it's club. It cane down like a toppled building. Peirce ran towards the giant as he tried avoiding the massive weapon.

It clanged down behind him and left a massive crater in the asphalt. It came down a lot faster than Peirce had expected.

Since he was already running towards the monster, he ran forward and used his knife to make a slash along it's inner leg. defiantly felt that slice. It hissed and tried to swat away Peirce like a annoying bug.

Once Peirce saw the giant hand coming his way he ran between it's legs so he was now behind it. The monster was slow to turn around. He turned about halfway before stopping, it sniffed the air before turning back the other way.

 _What the Hades?_ No sound came out of Peirce's mouth. He looked in the direction Mr. Big had turned towards and all current questions were answered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted at Molly and Seth. They'd both stepped out into the open in direct line with Mr. Big.

Peirce ran around the monster at top speed. Mr. Big hadn't started moving towards them yet; he still snorted loudly as he tried to sniff them out.

Peirce swiped his arm across motioning for them to move. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

He'd been so focused on the three little twerps being idiots that he didn't notice a giant hand coming down at him.

Mr. Big squeezed Peirce in one fist. Peirce's blade was left on the pavement as he was lifted higher and higher. Peirce had never been a fan of heights; neither was he a fan of monsters. Today was his (un)lucky day as he got both in one.

If ever asked he would deny any kind of girly cry, squeal, or even scream came from him. He'd tell you it was Seth. Speaking of the no good demigod, he happened to be below Peirce and the Mr. Big.

He scrambled around looking for the small pocket knife. Seth could hear Mr. Big's ragged breathing as Peirce was raised closer to it's face. A short scream rung out from Peirce when the monster tightened it's grip around him.

Two loud snorts rang out as it sniffed Peirce, "You stink of the sea." It's vibrating voice spoke.

"So I've been told." Grunted Peirce.

Seth finally managed to find the bronze weapon, he clutched it in both hands and sprinted towards the beast.

"Why do you smell of the sea? He's dead."

"You know, if you're really blind, you should get more reliable sources."

On the ground, Seth was standing next to the beast with Peirce's knife in hand. He had spent the past minute or so deciding if it would best to maim the thing or go for the killing blow.

He didn't get another whole minute to pick. opened his mouth in almost a slow-mo speed. Seth was 92% sure his plan was gonna work. He climbed on top of his foot and wrapped both hands around the hilt of the blade. With all his might he thrust the knife into the foot of the monster.

At first nothing really changed except for the fact there was a blade in it's foot.

"Oh for the live of-" Seth tightened his grip on the hilt and dragged it back towards him and sliced through the monster's foot.

The cut grew longer and longer as Seth was nearly back onto the ground with the blade.

Before Seth was even off the foot The monster finally took notice of the cut on it's foot. The blood trickled from it's foot and bubbled as it leaked out of the wound.

Seth grimaced at the wound. " _That's_ disgusting."

The monster howled and dropped Peirce as he reached to grip his foot; He had the same reaction as some would to stubbing their toe.

Sadly, at the height had held Peirce it was rather quite high. On a happier note, he didn't die from the fall. He landed on one of the many cars parked along the side of the road.

Glass shard scattered everywhere and the top of the car caved in as he made his impact. A loud audible groan sounded from Peirce as he stayed still in the small crater he made on the car.

Seth scrambled over to the vehicle as still hopped around clutching his foot. Peirce started to move at a sloth's pace, it wasn't quite fast enough for anyone.

"Peirce, you better not be hurt."

"I just got dropped from about 30ft, shut your mouth."

"YOU!"

Seth whirled around; he could feel his shoulders tense tenfold.

Mr. Big had all it's weight on his uninjured foot. "I'll . . . kill you slowly for that."

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really feel like it."

 _ROAR!_

Peirce rolled sideways off the car onto the pavement with a grunt. He was quick to his feet with only a few curses coming out as he got up.

"Take off your shirt." He started to remove his own shirt as well.

"Umm, what?" Seth questioned as he watched Peirce.

"This monster is blind and it's ears are real small." Peirce pulled his shirt over his head.

"So?"

" _So_ , that means he mainly relies on his sense of smell." He threw his shirt few feet away. "If we take off our shirts, he'll smell them and give us time to get in the car."

Seth grumbled some unintelligible words as he followed suit and stripped his shirt. He tossed in the same general area as Peirce's shirt. Peirce had already started to chug along towards his car.

"And then what are we gonna do about Mr. Big?" Asked Seth running next to a hobbling Peirce.

Peirce slammed into his car because of his lack of balance. " _We_ aren't gonna do anything." He opened the driver side door. "Goat-man, youngling, let's go."

"So we're just gonna leave it roaming around?"

"Pretty much."

"Molly's not doing to well." Heath told them.

Peirce glanced back at Mr. Big. He was heading towards their shirts; he hadn't noticed they weren't in them yet.

"Seth," he turned towards Peirce. "help him get her in the car."

Seth did as he was told and did exactly that. While Peirce jumped into the car, Seth got her legs and Heath pulled her into the car from he armpits. It took a little maneuvering, but they managed to get Molly in fairly quick.

They slammed the doors shut then Peirce spoke up "Keep your head down, don't come up no matter what you hear."

He pulled out into the street, then floored the gas petal. Peirce turned sharply onto 2nd Ave barely avoiding oncoming traffic. They all heard Mr. Big roar behind them, They had no idea if he'd follow or not. When no earth shaking footfalls were heard, they figured they got away for now.

Peirce swerved back and forth between other vehicles on the road as he kept a consistent speed that way _way_ over the limit. He drove straight on through when confronted with a red light; he might of cause a couple accidents.

They neared the Queensboro Bridge at the same speed they had been this whole time. During the chaos of avoiding all cars on the road, Peirce hadn't notice soon enough that there wasn't anymore around him.

With no warning, the car crashed forward into an invisible wall. Glass shattered all over and he could hear the three in the back screaming. The car went back down onto all four wheels and Peirce shook his head.

All around, agents surrounded them in big black suburbans or on foot. In front of him, the invisible wall he'd crashed into powered down and multiple agents blockade the front.

"Peter!" A female voice called at him.

"Who's Peter?" Seth grunted from the back.

Peter turned his head to look back. "I am."

"Who are they?" Seth peeked out the window for a split second.

"People I work for. Well, used to."

"Why are they after you?"

"They have their reasons."

"What-"

"Listen zippy," Peirce snapped. "we are currently trying to outrun one of the most top secret, highly trained, persistent government agency known to man. So if you could please chill on the questions it would help."

Seth glared at the back of his head. "If their as good as they say they are, how do you plan on outrunning them?"

"I got an idea."

"Peter, turn off your vehicle and come out peacefully." It was the same woman as last time. "We don't wanna hurt you."

Peirce checked his car from his seat to see if it was functional. It was.

"Peter!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Instantly he pressed the gas petal and the car lurched forward towards the barricade of people. Like the Red Sea, they parted; allowing Peirce to drive his car right on through.

As he drove past the bridge, he could hear the incoming agents after him. In a spur of the moment, he jerked the wheel to the left and the car skidded down 57th St.

This street was a dead end. If he didn't stop, he'd drive right into the East River. Perfect.

The car punched through the fence and went straight out into the murky waters below. The car started to fill with water rather quickly. All three in the back panicked. Even Molly who was half conscious.

"Take a deep breath, guys." Peirce instructed them.

In a few more moments, the car was filled completely with water. They started to sink towards the bottom and it was getting harder to hold their breath.

When they thought they couldn't last any longer, little bubbles started to form all around them. They grouped together and formed larger bubbles. They kept up this action until there was three large bubble over their heads. Each of them took in a large gulp of air.

Seth looked around first and saw Peirce floating in between the driver's and passenger seats. He assumed the worse and screamed.

He felt a hand cover his mouth then looked at the arm the hand was attached to. Peirce held a flashlight in his other hand that shined on his face. He moved his hand off his mouth and moved it to his own lip.

He signaled him to be quiet.

Seth nodded, then looked over at the other two. Heath seemed a little too calm for being in a sinking car while Molly was passed out in his arms. He looked back at Peirce. Peirce pointed at the doors, then mouthed "Go out."

Heath and Seth nodded. Heath grabbed Molly since he was already holding her. Peirce followed them out the back door. Once they were all out of the car, A strong current started to pick up around them.

Peirce shined the flashlight on his face. He mouthed 'Stay still.' then all four of them rocketed underwater with no warning.

They each panicked in their own way. Seth screamed, Heath blacked out a couple of times, And Molly remained unconscious. They continued moving through the water for the a long period of time. Or at least it felt like it.

They started to slow after a good while. Instead of being propelled directly sideways, they were now going up. They all broke the surface at the same time, and now they were left treading water on their own.

Seth coughed as he tried keeping his head above the water. "What just happened?" he asked.

"That would be me." Peirce replied from about 5ft away. "I just got us to Long Island." He then started swimming towards shore.

Seth looked at Heath, Heath just shrugged and swam after Peirce with Molly in his arms. Seth rolled his eyes for he umpteenth time but followed after the rest of them.

They were about 20ft out from shore, so it was a pretty good swim. Peirce used his powers to help Heath carry Molly. He did not help Seth in any way; Seth was pretty bitter about that.

Peirce made it to shore first. He just brushed off a piece of a sea plant from his shoulders and continued to drier ground. Heath made it fine with Molly in tow. Seth wasn't too far behind so he helped Heath carry Molly.

Once they were all out of far enough inland the three of them laid down on the sandy beach.

"It's only about a 20 minute walk until we get there." Peirce said, standing behind them.

Seth took in a deep breath. "Get where?"

"Camp."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

"It's just over the hill." Peirce instructed them. "Once you past the tree the barrier will protect you."

Turns out, 20 minutes in Peirce's time, did not equal 20 minutes in real time. They'd been trudging along for the past 45 minutes. They'd woken up Molly before they started their trek.

Now they stood on the side of a farm road. On top of the hill a single pine tree stood with something golden hanging on the lower branches.

Peirce hiked up his backpack. He'd made sure to grab it out of the car. "If you see a dragon by the tree, don't panic. He won't hurt you."

The other three looked up at the hill. Molly looked back at Peirce.

"Thank you, Peirce."

"That's not necessary." He paused for a moment. "And you guys can call me Percy."

"Why the change of mind?"

"Soon enough, you're gonna hear my name a lot. I might as well get used to it."

A little bit of uncomfortable silence fell over them. Not too much though.

Heath cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?" Percy nodded. "Why were those guys after you?"

"Let's just say I did something I shouldn't have."

Some kind of noise in the wooded area sounded and drew his attention in that direction. He returned his focus back to the three.

"Go on. When you get in there, go to the big house with the bad paint job. Someone should be able to help you."

He didn't even stay to say goodbye. He was off down the road in a heartbeat.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Molly asked the other two.

Seth shrugged as he turned towards the hill. "With our luck, we'll probably have to fight him to the death or something."

And so they all walked down together towards the big house with the bad paint job; just as Percy had instructed.

* * *

 _Edited 10/2/2017_

 **Hey, so look at me being not dead and a really bad person.  
**

 **This chapter was too long, so I split it in half. (So if it's kind of weird, there's another chapter coming.)**

 **Thank y'all for all the reviews, and favs, and follows! Over 700 follows?! Just thank you guys.**

 **Interesting news, (kind of.) I've made a Snapchat account.**

 **I'll be able to post behind the scene stuff and all that crazy jazz. Account is: madeformoreff It's the one with the blue avatar.  
**

 **Other news! Guess which chick is heading to New Orleans for Magnus Chase book event?**

 **Plot twist! It's me ;)**

 **Hit me up in my PM if you're going too! (Like seriously, It'd be really cool to know someone who's read my story is in the same room as me.)**

 **Will you know exactly who I am? Probably not, I'm going with my mom and it's be really hard to explain how we know each other. BUT WHO KNOWS! If you know It's me by some stalkerish way, I'll gladly give you a highfive and just ask you don't tell my mom.**

 **One other thing before I move on to the recommendations. This person post a review a little while ago, but since they were a guest and I didn't update for a while I was unable to reply.**

 **To:** **Hashi-san**

 **First off, Thank you so much! That's a really big compliment for me. You probably don't realize how much it means to me. Second, I kind of just spend hours starring at FF (Reading and writing.) so . . . *Shrugs* I mentioned above that I made a Snapchat so if you wanna follow that. I also have a Goodreads account, but I literally only use it to research books I find at the library.  
And finally, in theory I update every other month. Reality I update when the good Lord so inspires me. (Next chapter is coming soon!)**

 **Thank you again for the review!**

 **Now Recommendations!**

 **Next up we have:**

 ** _"North of Beautiful"_ by:  Justina Chen**

 **Okay, this is a kind of cheesy one. But I like cheesy so it was great!**

 **Other then all the cheesy-cheese-ness, it was a really awesome book. I personally felt really connected to this book, it made me realize alot of things that was happening in my life. Anyways, This book is on the more mature side, there's a some of language, but like, that's the worst.**

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the day after. If it's not posted by then, I probably don't have a good reason why not.  
**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **-MFM**

stay weird


	8. Eight

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Eight::..**

Captain America and Falcon stepped into the elevator. "Sleeping Quarters, Please." mumbled Cap.

"My apologizes, sir." JARVIS's voice spoke from the ceiling. "Mr. Stark has requested both of you to attend a briefing meeting regarding the most recent events."

Sam grunted as he rolled his shoulders. "Can his majesty wait until we've at least cleaned up?"

"I'm afraid he insists, I'm taking you there right now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Steve let out a sigh, "You're fine, JARVIS. We probably would've been there one way or the other."

"Very unfortunate."

"Seems like that's all we ever are." Sam scoffed.

A smirk slipped through Caps cold stone face. They were indeed.

The elevator hissed open at one of the many conference rooms in Stark Tower. Steve didn't bother figuring out which one it was. He just moved in a month ago and still got lost every now and then.

The room was the same basic layout as most. One long table with chairs set along the long sides of it. A screen was at the far end, but that was rarely used. Instead a holographic projector- Stark's own invention of course.- in the center of the table showed brightly a few feet above it.

They both stepped off the elevator and made their way to some of the empty seats at the other end of the table. As they walked Steve looked around the room at who was already in there.

Of course Tony stood at the head of the table. A purple haired woman also accompanied him standing a little off to the side. Two other people -One male, One female.- were also seated at the table. Steve didn't recognize either of them.

When Steve and Sam made it about halfway across the room, Tony made notice of them.

"Glad you could make it, Cap."

"Yeah, how's the shoulder doing?" Steve motioned to his own as he sat down.

"It's fine, the doc said 'I'd live.'"

The stranger man cleared his throat. "I hope this is actually something worth my time, Mr. Stark. I'm supposed to meet the President in an hour."

He straightened his dark suit jacket then checked the time on his wrist watch. When he raised his gaze towards Steve, he put on a million dollar smile. "Sorry, I don't think we've met. Director Jeffrey Mace." He raised from his chair and reached across the table to shake his hand.

Steve grasped his hand and shook it once. They both sat back down in their respective seats almost in sync.

Sam eyed the whole encounter vary warily. He readjusted in his seat and faced Jeffrey. "So Director, is there something you actually direct or is that just your first name?"

"Well, SHIELD of course."

Both Cap and Sam turned in their chairs to face Tony. "I thought SHIELD was history." Stated Steve in a questioning tone.

Tony raised his shoulders "Well, it is."

"This is a new SHIELD." Jeffrey motioned with his hands in very small movements.

"I don't see how that makes it any better." Sam glared in the Director's direction.

"Why don't we focus on the task at hand?" This was the other woman seated next to Jeffery; Katelin. It was the first time she'd spoken this whole time.

"That is an excellent idea." Tony smiled with a point at her. His face quickly turned sour as he sniffed the air rather obnoxiously. His attention turned away from the female Commander. "You two reek." He was referring to Sam and Steve.

Sam just let out a huff of air as he picked at a stray thread on his shirt. "Well, when you chase after criminals and their high lord evilness in early September, you don't smell to pleasant."

"I'll let you know, that 'High Lord Evilness'," Tony made air quotes with his fingers. "Happened to try to kill me not to long ago. So I do very much appreciate you helping out."

He let out a long sigh as he messed with a small device. "Are there any questions right off the bat?" Tony raised his gaze to the rest of the room.

No one even made a hint of speaking anytime soon. A couple people shifted in their seats, but that was the most noise made by anyone.

"No? Good." Tony then put a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "Well, as you may know I was shot."

"We know." Chorused out from both Sam and Steve.

Jeffery leaned forward in his seat. "But that's not why we're here." his intervention was very professional.

"No," Tony typed a few things on a small holographic device he held in his hand. "We're here because of this man."

He flicked the rectangular hologram towards the larger one in the center. Instantly an agent's profile projected overhead.

"Peter Johnson, Age 21, 4 years active." Tony read off the first few things.

Other stats were shown as well. Height (6'3"), Weight (210lbs), Date of birth (August 18), the list continued on.

Based on his date of birth and age, It didn't take long for everyone to do some math in their head. It's just Sam was the first to say something about it.

"Oh, so the 'New SHIELD' is recruiting teenagers now." He also made air quotes when he referred to SHIELD.

Jeffery straightened in his seat. "He must of been enrolled before I was instated as Director."

Sam scoffed, "That makes it so much better."

"Sam," Cap cut in. He raised his eyebrows at Sam even though he was facing away from him.

Sam clenched his jaw for half a second. But he released it with a sigh. "Go on."

Tony cleared his throat before proceeding. "Despite 4 years on duty, this agent has managed to hide the fact that he has . . . enhanced abilities."

Steve raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Like super powers?"

"Well, 'super powers' doesn't sound as professional."

"Huh, didn't think you were a 'professional' type of person." Steve leaned back into his seat and let it rock back and forth a bit.

Tony tapped some other things onto his small device. "Not really, Pepper suggested it. Thought I'd give it a whirl, you think it sounds alright?"

"It sounds nice." Steve nodded.

The Director cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Excuse me, but if we could get back to the issue at hand."

"Fine," Grunted Tony with a roll of his eyes. "So, issues is . . ."

Jeffery raised his eyebrows. "The rouge agent?"

"Right," Tony snapped his fingers. "Peter-man."

He swiped on his device and the large projector mimicked the same action. A few photos passed by on the hologram. All of them had Peter in them.

There was an older profile shot of him, and another of his Academy class. As a group photo of Peter's first squad slid by, Steve was already loaded with his first question.

"What sort of abilities does Mr. Johnson have?"

The slideshow stopped as Tony then changed the projector to a video. The video wasn't very long. It was one of Stark's cameras mounted outside the building. It showed view of the street with Peter standing in the middle. Peter pushed his arms forward and a giant wall of water moved across at an alarming speed.

The video ended with the water receding back down towards the surface of the earth. Once the video stopped Tony spoke again.

"They're the kind that shouldn't be let loose."

Right as the projection switched back to Peter's profile, Commander Katelin spoke up.

"That's impossible." Everyone turned their attention towards her. "Mr. Johnson has been with my squad for the past three months. He's never shown any hint of this level of abilities."

"I concur with this." The Director nodded as he said this. "Once SHIELD was rebuilt, all agents were tested for any signs of the inhuman gene. Anyone tested positive was put on a list and kept a close eye on." He gave the screen a once over before continuing. "This man was not one of them."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, someone screwed up. Because this kid ain't using no Super Soakers."

The Director raised his hands calmly. "We're looking into it."

Tony coughed and quickly said, "No, you won't."

"Excuse me, sir but-"

"-But _the_ Tony Stark has graciously decided to assist you in capturing this very dangerous man."

Jeffery made another small gesture with his hands. "With all do respect-

"-You'll do the smart thing and just go with it." Sam half whispered to The Director.

Tony raised an eyebrow with a hand out like he was offering something physical. "And being such the big help I am, I've already found footage of the attack. Aren't you glad I am helping you?" He continued typing more things into his device.

This left most of the room dumbstruck.

Jeffery made a half laugh at Tony's statement. "Are you being serious right now?"

"I am insulted." Tony feigned with a hand over his chest. "Actually, take that back. I'm not that insulted." The projector switched to the YouTube home page."Really it wasn't that hard. Just had to pull up Now Trending and, would you look at that? Number fifteen already."

All eyes were fixed onto the screen. The mentioned video was already selected.

Tony quickly cleared his throat with one force. "Of course, with some of my personal surveillance combined with this video, and some other cameras, I've managed to get a decent outline."

Half of the projection changed to the thumbnail of another videos he just mentioned. So now the screen resembled a strange photo collage.

Tony crossed his arms and stood in a very relaxed manner. "JARVIS, go ahead and show them what we found."

"Of course sir."

Then the first video started to play of a traffic camera. But in a different corner the title of the YouTube video showed brightly. It was titled, 'Evil Aqua Man Unleashed.'.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 ** _Earlier that morning . . ._**

Tony and the team exited the parking garage split into two black suburbans. In the first one: Peter drove, Kyle rode shotgun, and Tony was sitting right hand side in the middle row.

In the second one: Austin drove, and Dixie rode shotgun. Stephan sat on the right hand side in the middle row, and Fiona sat in the very back row with her legs stretched across the seats.

Now, they could've taken one car. But it was Stephan's idea they had an exact copy to throw off potential attackers. That's why they were seated in the places they were. If an attacker were to say, 'Real one has a male driving and a female riding shotgun.' both cars would fit that description.

Misdirection.

In car #1 -Tony insisted he be #1- Peter drove through the busy streets of New York with Austin's van following behind at a distance. Peter slipped on a pair of shades to help shield his eyes from the blinding sun.

Tony squinted when a small stream of light peaked between the seats. "Could you lean to your right there, Dixie?" Tony checked a few things on his tablet. Of course he'd snuck the said tablet onto the car ride without telling anyone.

Kyle twisted in her seat to face him. "First off, I'm Kyle. And second, I didn't catch the second part of that, Cap."

Tony rolled his eyes. "First off," he mocked her. "The sunlight is giving me a headache. And second, Don't call me Cap. That's offensive."

Kyle shrugged, "Fare enough." she complied and shifted in her seat slightly to the right.

"How we doing up there?" this came from the handheld radio in one of the cup holders.

Peter picked up the radio with his right hand, "All is fine and dandy here, minus a couple of drama queens."

A little bit of rustling came from the other end before someone spoke again. "Peter, honestly you really need to stop referring yourself in third person." This voice was female.

"Fiona! Is that you?" Peter looked left and right as if he would see her around him.

"Fiona! get-back!" Austin's voice blared through the radio. More shuffling was heard before he continued. "I swear I'll crash this vehicle!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "What a shame that would be."

"Aww, hush it Pete! Don't need no comments from the peanut gallery!" Austin snapped back at him.

Peter chuckled softly, then with no warning he dropped into a deadpan voice. "Don't call me Pete."

"Neh Neh Neh." Austin's teasing voice rang out again.

Peter chuckled again as he dropped the radio back into the cup holder.

They took a left onto 9th Ave off of 34th St. They headed towards W 14th St at a moderate speed.

As Peter drove, some words were exchange between him and Tony. The only thing the whole conversation resulted in was: Tony pissed and Peter feeling pretty pleased with his question dodging skills.

Tony grunted. "Okay, well at least explain this one thing."

"What?" Peter smiled back at him.

"Where are your personal records?"

Peter laughed with much animation. "How long did you look?" He smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

Tony mumbled something about a few hours or possibly more than that. After Peter got control of himself he managed to get a reply out.

"None of my personal records are digitized." He paused as he went over the information in his head. "Minus of course the basic info to prove I'm an actual agent."

"So where are they?"

"I'd look under 'J' in the Paper Tower"

Tony seethed silently but remained silent as they drove through the New York traffic.

A notification buzzed on Tony's phone and he pulled it out of his breast pocket. He quickly read through it in under 3 seconds.

"Change of plans, squad." Tony put his phone back in it's original place. "Looks like I'm no longer needed at the Convention Center."

Peter nodded with little emotion. "Where to then?" he asked as he switched lanes.

"Just take me back home. I'll find something worth my time eventually." Tony tapped a small device on his wrist that projected a holographic screen.

Kyle reached for the small radio in the cup holder. "I'll let the other van know we're heading back." she told Peter.

"Yeah," Peter nodded along then turned on his blinker to turn left.

"Hey Austin," She said into the radio. "Tony-man just said 'We can head back to Stark Tower.' Go ahead and turn up here on 22nd."

"Roger that, Roger-man." answered Austin.

Kyle dropped the radio back into the cup holder with little worry of being gentle. As they rode down W 22nd St, Kyle had put both of her feet on the dash and was picking at her nails out of boredom.

Tony was still messing with his wrist device; only he would ever know what he was doing. He only stopped for a moment when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He changed his focus to the spot. He could've sworn he saw a face.

Nothing was there when he blinked his eyes again.

Once they made it to Park Ave, Peter flipped on his blinkers to turn left and waited for the light to turn green.

"Yo," Austin's voice rang from the radio again. "We got caught in some kind of traffic back here. It'll be a little bit until we get there."

The light turned green and Peter drove the car forward at the same time he grabbed the radio. "Okey dokey." he answered back.

He continued down Park Ave with no problems. Once they passed 34th st, things started to get _real_ fishy.

They turned on 35th alright, but there wasn't as many cars as usual. Peter looked down towards 6th Ave and saw Police barricades were up which blocked them from pulling into the garage.

Kyle frowned at the barricade. "Weird."

"What?" Peter questioned her.

"There's not any reports of police dispatched in this area."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look man, I'm just going with what the thing says." She checked her phone she'd pulled out to check this information.

"Is there a problem, Pete?" This was Tony who'd asked. He turned off his wrist device and had his attention up ahead.

Peter shook his head. "Nothing too drastic, sir-"

"-Peter, check it out."

Peter slowed the car to a complete stop to avoid crashing into the wall of vehicles.

Kyle leaned forward in her seat and squinted at the police cars. "Have you ever seen New York police vehicles like those?" She whispered.

He copied her action and examined them further as well. "No, I haven't."

With no warning a high pitched screech sounded throughout the car, everyone covered their ears. While everyone was focused on keeping their hearing, no one noticed the two large suburbans pull up behind them.

The ringing started to subside, but that only improved their situation slightly. Outside, men in full gear filed out of the two suburbans parked behind them. They circled around the van with large weapons aimed at every angle.

Three men approached the right hand side of the car and opened the back door.

Peter opened his eyes when he heard a door open. He turned to see Tony being dragged out of the van.

"Hey!" he tried calling out.

He unbuckled his seat belt and started to climb back. His head pounded against his skull so his moves were sluggish and slow. He barely even registered the driver's side door opened from the outside.

The doors should've been locked though.

One of the men hauled Peter out of the car rather forcefully. With his senses all out of wack, it took him a couple of seconds to remember he should be fighting against the men.

Two men held Peter's arms behind him and walked him around the front of the car to the other side of the vehicle. He put up a good fight. Or he liked to pretend he did.

They made him kneel next to Kyle; she had one man holding her down by her shoulder and a gun to the back of her head. Her wrist were zipped tied in front of her, while her gun was laid out on the asphalt roughly three feet in front of her.

Peter's head started to ease on the pounding party right when a zip tie was looped around his hands and tied them together in front of him.

Two men hovered over Peter with a hand on each of his shoulders. About 6ft in front of Peter and Kyle, Tony was held by two other men. He got to remain standing; at least for now.

And then one more man came out of the stranger's suburban.

Unlike the others, this man wasn't in full gear. He wore a light gray- obviously tailored- suit; no tie though. He had the top three buttons undone to show off his bare chest.

As the man walked closer to Tony, a few men in gear followed behind the man in a triangular formation. The man put on a pair of silver aviator shades that showed brightly against his dark skin. He straightened his jacket then focused on Tony.

He stood right in front him with a placid expression. He tipped down his shades and looked Tony up and down. He raised a hand to motion one of the men forward.

One of the agents stepped up and whispered something in his ear. The man in the tailored suit said something back at an equal volume. He then looked back at Tony and smirked.

Tony wasn't all that comfortable with all the attention he was getting from this man. Usually he wouldn't care, but he was kind of being held against his will. Iit kind of changed some things.

Tony twisted slightly in his captor's grip. "Have to say, Your plan- or to whomever the credit is due.- actually not that bad."

The man in the suit smirked as he adjusted his cufflinks. He returned his gaze back at Tony. "I'll puss on 'de word." his words were slightly slurred and drenched in a unidentifiable accent.

"Everything was accounted for." Tony nodded along. "I am honored you consider me a big enough threat to take out after one day." He made small motions with his hands as he spoke.

"'em afraid you mistaken, 'Meister Stark." The man's voice was so deep it sound unrealistically cool and calm. "We . . . are a very 'bizzy business. We do not have time to let 'chu wander." One of the agents behind him pulled out a small hand gun and handed it to him. "So please, 'Meister Stark." He examined the gun. "Do not take offense to our harsh actions."

The man aimed the gun at Tony's forehead.

"I take back what I said before." The man raised an eyebrow as Tony continued speaking. "You accounted everything." He paused. "Except for this!"

He flicked out his hands in front of him. Nothing happened. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and repeated the action.

The man chuckled at him as he clicked the gun back. "'Yer previous statement 'vwas correct. We've covered everything." He gestured towards Tony. "Even 'yer fancy gizmos."

He pulled a small rectangular object from his pocket. "This little thing renders any of 'yer fancy electronic device within a wide radius just a useful as paper weights."

"Interesting," Tony squinted at the object as the man put it back into his pocket. "Care to explain how it's done?"

The man chuckled. "I 'vwould love to go 'oover it with 'chu," he re-aimed his weapon right at Tony's head. "but look like 'chu won't have the time 'fur that."

POP POP!

The man in the suit jerked back his shoulder from the impact of two bullets.

Everyone turned towards the general direction the shot was fired from. And there across the street stood Dixie with a small hand gun still outreached in front of her. She released her breath and lowered the gun. "Let's light 'em, boys."

From all around, gunfire started ringing out aimed at the opposing people. With their gear on, most of them weren't hurt by the bullets. Only three of them had actually been shot and fell to the ground.

Tony managed to escape the grip of the two men holding him down during all the chaos. As he was running for cover sharp pain erupted across his back starting from his left shoulder.

He collapsed onto the pavement right as Stephan had ran out from behind a building.

"Tony! Are you alright?" He asked him, kneeling down to help him up.

"I'll live," Tony struggled back up to his feet. "I think."

He put Tony's good arm over his shoulder and continued trudging back towards the large building next to the street.

Gunfire rang overhead and all around without causing many injuries. Tony and Stephan had somehow made it to the large building safely. Stephan slowly helped Tony down on the pavement. Once Tony was seated with his back against the wall, he let his head rest against the stone building.

Tony eyed Stephan who was taking quick peeks around the corner at the ongoing fight.

"How bad is it out there?" Tony asked with a grunt.

Stephan peaked his head around the corner again and grimaced. "I'm gonna be honest, it doesn't look to good."

Tony groaned as he readjusted in his spot on the ground. "Of all the ways I could've died, this has got to be the worst."

Multiple bullets hit the corner of the building sending dust flying into the air. When Stephan ducked away to shield himself, he was unaware of an opposing agent charging him with a long switchblade.

The attacker yelled as he slice the blade downwards for Stephan. The blade sliced open air as Stephan leapt backwards away from the silver colored weapon.

The man took a neutral stance with his blade held close to him. Stephan took a similar stance with his small hand gun held close to his face.

Stephan clicked back his gun. "Didn't anyone tell you, 'Don't bring a knife to a gun fight.'?"

In a blur, the man hit the gun out of Stephan's grasp and onto the pavement behind him.

"No." The man readjusted his grip on the switchblade and attacked again.

Meanwhile out in the open, At least two SHIELD agents were hit, their status was unknown. Kyle was stuck behind a vehicle with gunfire trapping her out in the open. Peter was stuck in the same situation about 15ft away.

Kyle rose just enough to fire her weapon at the enemy. When she crouched back down Peter rose to the same position and fired his weapon as well.

They continued this back and forth for a few more rounds. When Peter rose to fire again, A few bullets from the opposing side lodged into the vehicle he was taking cover behind; cutting his fire short and making hide behind the car again.

"You hit?!" Kyle yelled over the gunfire at Peter.

Peter started to reloaded his weapon and shoved the ammo into the gun. "Nope." Was his only reply. He turned his gaze over to Kyle and they locked eyes.

Kyle took a quick glance away from Peter for barely a second. But in that second, an opposing agent got a better angle and fired his weapon. The bullet was in a direct path for Kyle; she would not have enough time to get out of the way.

"NO!" Everything froze. Literally.

Right next to Kyle's head a single bullet was floating only an inch away. She turned her gaze towards it and was met with a small wave of water. It stood perfectly still at the height of her.

Kyle then focused past the wave and saw Peter with his armed outreached in front of him. As he lowered his arm, the wave lowered as well.

From what'd just happened, she had a good idea what was going on, she just was still trying to wrap her head around it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Peter quickly raised his hand as if blocking something, a giant wall of water rose and blocked him from the three bullets fired at him. As the water lowered again, a man held his gun out in front of him with shaking hands.

"'Vwhat are yew doing?!" This was the man in the suit who yelled this. "FIRE!"

They didn't need to be told twice. All enemy weapons were aimed and fired directly at Peter with no exceptions.

Peter did two things at once. First he managed to clear the battle field. Kyle felt a firm grip around her waist and carried her off the street and onto the sidewalk.

The second thing he did was completely shield himself in a sphere-like cocoon. More and more water kept rushing out of a near by fire hydrant towards him creating an ever growing sphere of water.

The assailants were still shooting their weapons solely at Peter. Almost all the men were gathered in the same area, So their shots hit the same side of the water shield. All loaded ammo was used non stop until the last bullet was fired.

They all stood frozen with their weapons still held out in front of them as they waited for further instructions. All attention was on the unmoving water shielding the black haired man.

Slowly the water sphere lowered and revealed Peter standing completely unharmed. And he was _ticked off._

He raised his hands to his sides and the water lifted as well; there was something else in the water as well. Only a few of the men had registered what was about to go down; they hid behind the vehicles as fast as their feet could carry them.

Inside the waves were all the bullets that had been fired at Peter. As the water rose higher and higher; more and more bullets were lifted off the ground and floated inside the wall of liquid.

Without warning, Peter pushed his arms in front of him and the wall of water surged forward at a blinding speed.

A wave of water rushing towards you at that speed alone probably would've caused some serious damage on its own. Add in a few hundred bullets and you've got some casualties on your hand.

As the water receded back to Peter, multiple men were scattered along the asphalt. Three men who were knocked over never stood again. The remaining people coughed and struggled to stand in a dazed sluggish way.

As for the men who had hidden behind the cars, They were a little more alert than the others. They reloaded their weapons and took aim again.

Peter focused his attention on each of the remaining men. One by one, they were wrapped in a cocoon of water with their arms pinned to their sides. Peter used his powers to disarm them and toss the weapons across the street.

He made the water squeeze them tighter and tighter all around. And he wasn't planning on releasing them anytime soon.

"Hey, Peter." A female voice spoke as the water still squeezed the living daylights out of them. "Peter look at me."

Slowly- And very tense you might add.- Peter turned his head towards whomever had just spoken to him.

Kyle walked closer with her hands held in front of her. "You need to stop this, Peter." She stepped over a dropped weapon without breaking eye contact. "This isn't you. Let them go, Pete."

She kept on talking but Peter had tuned out the rest. He'd tuned it it out because he recognized this kind of speech; They taught it to everyone at the Academy. How to Handle Extremely Dangerous Enemies. Oh how the tables had turned, now that speech was being used on him.

"Peter," Kyle was less than 10ft away from him. "Come on, these men will get justice on their own time."

Peter glanced with only his eyes at the three men he still had held in the water. They barely moved anymore. They were still alive, just barely though.

There were footsteps closer to Peter than he last recalled. He turned his gaze back to Kyle and saw she was about an arms length away.

"Stop, Peter." She put out her hand for him to take.

Peter released his breath and took in another breath roughly. With each breath he took he slowly started to release the three men. He lowered his arms and moved his hand to place it in hers.

Without being so focused on the attackers, Peter looked around and saw all the damage around him. Cars were overturned, the fire hydrant; Well, it wasn't exactly functional. On the side of the road, Tony leaned over one of his fellow teammates who were unresponsive.

Peter kept looking and with each thing he saw, he felt worse about what he'd just done. His hand was only inches from Kyle's before he stopped.

"Peter," Kyle moved to step forward but her ankles were held back. She looked down and bonds of water were pooling around her feet.

She raised her gaze back up to Peter and saw him backing away. "Peter!" She yelled at him this time.

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he still backed away. "I-I- I didn't mean to."

With that, he turned and ran down the road away from the mess he'd created.

The bonds around Kyle didn't release until Peter was long gone.

Kyle turned a full circle as she listened to her surroundings. Only the rushing water of the fire hydrant filled her ears.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **Present Time . . .**_

"Where is he now?" Director Mace asked this right after the video ended.

Tony check his wrist pretending to there was an actual watch there. "We've tracked him down to an apartment on the upper east side." He looked back at the Director. "There's an extraction team already there. We should be hearing from them shortly."

A blue light blinked on the center projector. "Sir," A person spoke through the machine.

"Speaking of the devil." Tony did something that pulled up a live feed of the person who'd spoken before. "What is it?" Tony asked.

The agent sighed, "We lost him."

All of the people in the conference room exchanged quick glances. "What do you mean 'You lost him'?" Tony's voice was a little more tense than before.

"He drove his car into the East River." The agent adjusted in whatever seat he sat in. "We've sent in the divers already."

"Pull up their feed, JARVIS." Tony ordered.

The AI obeyed and got the live stream projecting overhead.

The cameras showed an underwater abyss. Large lights shined through the water as the divers swam deeper. About a minute passed until a vehicle came into view.

The divers swam closer and shined the light through the windows of the car. A glare reflected into the camera right before the door was opened by one of the divers.

Once inside, they could see the doors on the driver side were already open. The only thing that was in the vehicle were pieces of unidentifiable garbage.

"The vehicles is empty. Nothings here." This was one of the divers as they got out of the sunken car.

"The hell?" Katelin whispered to herself.

Cap sat up straighter in his seat and looked around the room. "Where'd he go?"

"Nothings surfaced up here." The agent spoke again while shaking his head.

Sam leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Must be one hell of a swimmer."

Cap glanced at his friend. "Must be."

Tony cleared his throat. "Excuse me, agent, but we're gonna need to discuss somethings." He wasn't even looking at the screen anymore.

"Of course, sir." the agent nodded then the feed cut off. Leaving them with a blank projection of white.

The projection switched back to Peter's profile and stayed there unmoving. Peter's green eyes seemed to stare them down from above.

Tony stared right back at Peter's picture. "What else we know about this guy?"

"Nothing, apparently." Director Mace was very tense as he read an unknown paper. "For whatever reason, none of his personal files are digitized."

"So what now?" Steve asked to the group.

"Get everyone on this. We've got an extremely dangerous Inhuman on the loose." The Director rose along with Commander Katelin. They both made their way towards the exit.

"In the mean time,"Tony made a quick drum roll against the table with his fingers. "Road trip anyone?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. Both him and Sam stood as well. "Where we heading?" Cap asked curiously.

"Get the rest of his file." Tony walked backwards towards the doors so he was still facing Steve and Sam.

Sam had his arms crossed over his chest again. "Do we even know where a copy is located?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll start looking under 'J' in the Paper Tower." He winked at them and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

 _Edited 12/27/2017_

 **Just so we're clear, I only have one regret. . . And that's giving into y'all's demands for an update.**

 **KIDDING. mostly.**

 **If anyone read my profile, I actually was gonna post this chapter a couple days after chapter 7 was posted. But as I was working on this chapter, I realized there was a major plot hole. That resulted in the two month delay.**

 **UPDATE! i have picked a beta reader. I'm really sorry if you didn't get a chance to "apply".**

 **Anyways, I half love this chapter half wanna watch it burn slowly. . . So sorry of it didn't meet your expectations.**

 **Last time I updated this story I was getting ready to go to NOLA for Uncle Rick's book event. If anyone was there, I was the chick in the awesome viking hat and beard. (I was the only one dressed as a viking so there's only so many possibilities.)**

 **I feel like I should write a blog so I can rant about my super boring- I mean exciting- (Definitely meant boring.) life.**

 **I don't think there were any reviews that I haven't answered already. Sorry if I missed one, though! Speaking of reviews, HOLY HECK so many of y'all have said you're obsessed with this one and I'm just like, "Are we reading the same story?"**

 **But thank y'all SOOOOO much for reviewing, and favorite-ing, and following this story! (Like this passed 800 follows not to long ago. O_O)**

 **I love y'all so much!**

 **And now to keep up tradition, on to my Book Recommendations!**

 **Next up we have:**

 _ **"In the Time of Dragon Moon"**_ **By: Janet Lee Carey. This is the third (3rd) book in a series called _"Wilde Island Chronicles". (I'll explain below.)_  
**

 **Fun fact! I accidentally read this series backwards vs. Reading it in order like a normal human. I read the third one,-This book.- and the second one. I've yet to actually read the first one yet.**

 **But back to this book, I recommend this one because I so freaking loved it so much! I got it for Christmas this year and I can't wait to read it again.**

 **I'm interested to see when the next update will be. I have no idea what is next, so we'll see what happens.**

 **(A little late, but) Happy Holidays and Glad New Year everyone!**

 **May 2018 bring great things and righteous good times ;)**

 **-MFM**

 **(P.S If you made it this far, check out the poll on my profile.)**


	9. Nine

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Nine::..**

"I'm just saying, Tony. Something about this kid just doesn't feel right." Steve Rogers walked along with Tony keeping in step with him.

They'd taken a jet to Kentucky straight from New York. When they arrived at the base it caused quite a few heads to turn. It wasn't that common to see Captain America walk by them. Iron Man too, of course.

Steve was equally surprised by the amount of agents roaming the halls. He side stepped a bustling worker who had little care who Steve was. He nearly plowed him right on through or would've gone down trying.

Steve heard a cough on his right. "Well, he did cause a near tsunami in the middle of New York." Tony said offhandedly. "So, I'd say your moral meter is still in tip-top shape."

"Not what I meant." They turned down another hall as Tony rolled his eyes. Steve continued nonetheless. "I talked with him for a bit before the attack. He didn't seem like the super villain you guys are painting him to be."

"I don't think he's a 'super villain.'" Tony looked down a different hall as they passed it. "But I do think he'd cause some serious damage if he was."

He turned his gaze at Tony for a couple quick moments. But then returned it to it's original gaze. "That's a fair assumption."

The hallway ended at a double door with no security box. Steve walked through the door and held it open for Tony to enter.

They made it about five feet before hitting a collision course with another agent who was walking out.

"Sorry," the man mumbled without stopping. He went out the doors they'd just entered through.

Neither of them really paid much mind to him and just continued on. Currently there was only two people beside Tony and Steve. Both of them were women and stood at the desk across the room. As Tony and Steve made their way closer both made notice of them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." This was the lady behind the desk. "Is there something I could help you with?" She put on a polite smile and Steve returned the gesture. He looked at her name tag and read the name Marissa.

"We're here for an agents file. We were told 'We'd find it here.'" Steve rested his hands on the desk counter. "Could you possibly point us to where you keep all your hard copies?"

"I'd point you right back out the door you came in." Marissa kept her polite smile despite Tony's bitter facial expression. "Rebuilding was no neat task. All files down there have been tossed and stirred over the past two years." She turned in her chair and put something in a drawer to her right. "Chances of you finding your file are very minimal. That's not even including the risk of damaged documents."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Damaged?"

The other woman standing on the other side of the desk switched her stance so she faced them. "I've heard some people say 'there's been quite a few water leaks down there.'" Was what she chimed in.

Steve twisted to glance back at Tony. But Tony just shrugged with a bored expression.

Steve turned back to face the two women. "Why has no one tried to fix it up?" he asked both of them.

"Nothing important is down there. Just a bunch of random dohickys and what-nots." Said the woman nonchalantly. She had spoken while messing with her nails.

Tony made a ringing noise then stepped forward to the desk next to Steve. "Well, sounds like we got our work cut out for us." He raised his eyebrows and took a quick look around. "Which way did you say?"

Marissa let out a sigh and brushed a few rebellious hairs out of her eyes. Tony noticed they were two different colors. "It'll be on your left, take the stairs all the way down and their should be a low clearance door right before you enter."

Steve nodded her way. "Thank you." Before walking towards the hall with Tony he turned back to the other woman. "Good day, ma'am."

"And to you as well." She smiled with a nod.

Steve then joined Tony as they made their trek down the staircase. After walking down the sixth flight of stairs, they were both wondering just how far down this was. Apparently just enough, they came to the door after the eighth flight of stairs.

Tony bumped his wrist device against the security box and the door unlocked with no problems. Once the door was fully opened by Steve they could see what a mess it was.

File cabinets were filed out in endless rows. Many papers were strewn on top of them and scattered on the floor. Along the ceiling were multiple long lights that blared their florescent colors. There was one light in the middle that flickered on and off in a unknown pattern.

Steve let out a long whistle. "Looks like a fight went down in here."

Tony squatted down and saw a scorch mark on the side of a cabinet. "Maybe two." He rose back up to his original stance and brushed his hands against his pants.

They both walked down two isles next to each other while taking in their surroundings. Steve closed a couple drawers as he walked. "Where should we start?" He asked while making a full turn.

Tony looked down at his wrist device. "I don't think we'll have too."

Steve raised an eyebrow with no words to accompany it. When Tony raised his gaze to him he just rolled his eyes. He pulled out a small disc from his pants pocket and raised it so Steve would be able to see it.

"I think JARVIS should be able to find what we're looking for."

Steve gave the disc a long hard stare. Nothing too intimidating, though. "You brought a mini JARVIS?"

"What? Did you really think I was gonna spend hours trying to find his file?" Tony tapped two things on his wrist before tossing the disc into the air. "Come on, you know me. Ambitiously lazy."

The disc flew only a couple feet before hovering mid air. A small sphere floated out of the center of the disc and stayed with it as it balanced out. When the sphere glowed a soft blue a calm voice rung out.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I be a service?" JARVIS asked politely as always.

"Somewhere in this poor excuse of a storage room is a file on that guy from earlier." Tony ran a hand through his hair lazily.

JARVIS hovered high to where he was about a foot above the cabinets. "Would you like me to find it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Nah, I was hoping for some 80's music." He stated sarcastically.

"Right away, sir."

The rim of the disc glowed a soft purple and Michael Jackson's _'Beat it'_ started to play.

Right when the king of pop's voice started off on the first verse, Tony made eye contact with Steve then returned his gaze back to the mini AI.

"JARVIS, what are you doing?" He asked while rubbing his the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you said-"

"-Why would I actually want 80's music, JARVIS?" Tony turned away from his AI and picked up a random file off of a cabinet.

The robotic butler hovered over a row of cabinets to another walkway. In a mumbled voice he said, "I find this song to be rather catchy."

Steve conveniently coughed into his fist to cover a up a chuckle. Meanwhile, Tony grunted and tossed the file back where he found it. "Just find the file, please."

"Well, since you said 'Please.'" JARVIS buzzed off to the opposite end of the room and started using his scanner back and forth among the files.

As he worked, it almost sound like he was humming along to _'Beat It'_ for the remainder of the song. Both Steve and Tony searched the files as well. Neither of them were really expecting to actually find the file, but it was better than standing around.

Tony picked up one file about a vigilante dressed in red roaming around New York. As he read on he was more intrigued. So he used his wrist device to scan the file to read over later. As he finished scanning the last page, He heard his AI from a few rows over.

"Sir, I believe I've found what you were looking for."

Tony closed the file and threw it back into a drawer. He heard Steve shuffle along in between some loose papers as well. JARVIS hovered with a light shining on a thick file laying on top of a cabinet.

Tony picked up the file and brushed it off a little to read the cover.

"Johnson, Peter." JARVIS read out the name on the file's tab. "There are approximately four other agent files under the same name."

Steve looked at the file over Tony's shoulder. "How'd you know this was the right one?" He asked curiously.

"The others are all deceased."

"Oh," Steve said meekly. "Well I guess that helps."

Tony ignored them as he took a deep breath in and blew off a thin layer of dust on the file. Right before he opened it, he brushed it a few more times with his hand.

Inside was Peter's picture. Listed beside it was his name, age, and current address. On another page there was the rest of his file that the digital one did not have.

There was his entrance exam, -Physical and Mental.- There was his scoring of all classes at the Academy, even his dorm number was listed along with his roommates. But under relatives, none were listed.

Steve skimmed through the first page before speaking again. "This kid has a very interesting file."

"Yeah," Tony agreed as he flipped the page and peaked at the other side. "JARVIS, you mind." He pointed the file up and down.

From the small disc a beam of light lit up across the whole page and scanned it up and down. Tony flipped the page and JARVIS repeated the action. JARVIS scanned a total of four more pages before turning off his scanner.

"All done, sir." JARVIS announced as he hovered a little lower.

"Great." Tony tossed the file on top of the cabinet and a cloud of dust rose where it landed.

Steve had stayed silent most of the time. At first he wasn't quite sure what JARVIS was doing. But after the second scan he had remembered Tony was still Tony and preferred all things digital.

He cleared his throat. "We need anything else before we go?" Steve asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Tony had his wrist device on and was now swiping through all the pages projected in miniature holographic form.

He zoomed in on one page before responding. "Don't think so." He made the device turn off and the hologram blinked out quickly.

With everything they had come for,- and then some.- They left the storage room and ascended the staircase back to the lobby.

When they started to walk up the seventh flight of stairs, Tony had turned his wrist device again and skimmed over Peter's file. He was reading over page 3 that listed most of his medical information when he voice one of his thoughts floating through his head.

"It's interesting that nothing stood out in his DNA."

Tony and Steve walked out into the lobby and made their way towards the exit. But Steve stopped witch made Tony follow in suit.

"Maybe someone switched it." Steve suggested. "Used to happen sometimes in my day."

Tony shook his head. "Unlikely. Things like that are a lot harder these days."

Steve let his hands hit the sides of his legs as he tried to think further into this. "What else could it be?"

"Well, if he's an Inhuman," He paused as he thought about it more. "Maybe he's able to alter his DNA."

Steve wasn't entirely convinced. He just raised an eyebrow with no reply. It only took a few seconds until Tony came up with another idea.

"Fine, just to make you happy. We'll go see whomever did his physical test."

Steve smirked. "Now there's a plan." He continued walking toward the double doors across the room.

Tony followed as he swiped through a few pages on his wrist device. When he found what he was looking for, he then zoomed in on the bottom left corner.

"Signature says 'Piper McLean.'" He quirked an eyebrow as he read further. "She's done all his Physicals."

"Is that common?" Steve asked as he reached to open the door.

"Not usually." Tony walked through the door Steve held open.

Steve walked next to Tony as the door closed behind them. "Why don't we pay her a visit."

"Yes we shall."

As they made their way out of the Paper Tower, JARVIS buzzed behind them with another 80's song blaring out. It was Dead or Alive's _'You Spin Me Round'_ to be exact.

"JARVIS!" Tony snapped at the AI.

The music shut off right before it got to the chorus.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

After some time, Tony and Steve managed to find there way out of the building. To be fair, Tony insisted he remembered the way back.

But now they were both back in the jet already up above the clouds.

"So," Steve stood up from his seat in the back of the jet and walked towards a screen on the wall. "Where does this," He gestured at a screen helplessly which showed an agent's ID picture.

"Piper McLean." JARVIS chimed in.

"Thank you," Steve nodded at her picture before turning back around to face Tony. "Where does she live?"

"Well," Tony didn't even lift his gaze from a small screen he held in his lap. "It says she lives in Cali, but she's currently based a hop and a skip in Pennsylvania."

"At our current speed we will arrive within the hour." JARVIS spoke. Who also happened to be their pilot.

"Good." Steve looked at the picture for a bit longer before changing the subject. "Has there been any other sighting of Peter?" He turned away from the screen and faced Tony on the opposite side.

Tony shook his as he still looked at something on his screen. "Nothing official at the moment. Plus doesn't help they haven't actually released an official statement yet." Tony looked up at Steve but then looked at the picture of Piper behind him. "There were a couple of comments on that video that might of been true."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyone look into it?"

Tony turned his attention back to his screen as he shrugged once. "They might of if it wasn't taken down."

Steve shifted his weight and turned his head to look out the front of the cockpit. Tony looked up at Steve and just rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

Steve looked back at Tony with a concentrated look on his face. "I'm just not sure that's the best course of action." He uncrossed his arms and let them rest at his sides. "People might've been able to help out. Plus taking it down looks kind of suspicious."

Tony just shrugged with no comment. He then went back to reading over the extra file he'd gotten from the Paper Tower.

It wasn't too much longer until they started to descend as the neared Pennsylvania. After that it was only a matter of minutes until they landed in York Pennsylvania.

They were at another SHIELD base located near the edge of the state. This one was very similar to the one they just came from in Indiana. This one was just a lot newer.

They exited the jet on the roof of the plain 20-something story building. The sun shone brightly overhead, so Steve shielded his eyes with his hand while Tony slipped on a pair of shades. They walked towards the entrance which was an elevator leading straight down the entire building. If you have high enough clearance of course.

As they walked towards it, Steve spoke up. "So, did you actually check to see if she was still here or what?"

"Unlike our aquatic friend, Ms. Piper is very easily tracked." Tony tapped his wrist device to grant them clearance. "She's not scheduled to leave for another week."

Both Steve and Tony entered without a problem. As the elevator doors closed, cool air conditioner swept over them like a wave.

"Floor?" A robotic voice calmly asked them.

Tony looked at Piper's file and found her job location easily. "Medical and Physical."

"Right away."

The box smoothly descended; only passing a few floors. Apparently this floor was higher up. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a long hallway with multiple rooms lined on both sides.

"Medical and Physical." The robotic voice spoke to them.

As they walked out, you could notice all the rooms were walled with glass. Most of them were labs with an open layout, Others were small offices; A fair amount of people were working at the moment.

When they walked by a total of three empty offices, they found one with someone inside. Steve gently knocked on the already open door with his knuckles.

The person sitting at the desk raised his head to look at them both. His dirty blond hair was a mess and his round frame glasses sat crookedly on his small nose.

"Can I help you?" He asked them as he readjusted his glasses.

Steve stepped in with Tony coming up right next to him. "Yes, we're looking for someone."

"Piper McLean." Tony jumped in. "We'd like to speak with her."

"Yes," The man stood from his desk and walked over to a shelf against the wall. "She just left an hour ago. She's heading back home for her break." He spoke in a mono tone and barely made eye contact with anything.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, then looked back at the man. "Really?"

"Yeah, she said . . ." His voice trailed off and seemed to no long be speaking real words.

The man gripped his forehead before shaking his head as if to rid it of something. When he looked back at Steve and Tony he had a confused look on his face.

"What was I saying?" He asked them both.

Tony took a couple steps forward. "'Piper McLean had just left'?"

"She did?"

Steve adopted the man's confused expression. "That's what you told us."

"But she's not scheduled to leave for another two weeks." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around his office. His face remained bewildered as he went back to his desk and sat in his chair.

"You feeling okay, son?" Steve walked closer to the desk now with a worried look.

The man nodded then focused back on Steve. "I think so."

Steve readjusted his stance and held his hands in front of him. "Could you possibly tell us when you last saw Ms. McLean?"

"About an hour ago I ran into her in the hall." The man furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to concentrate. "She had her purse and some other things in her hands. Like she was heading out or the day.

"When I asked where she was going she told me that 'if anyone asked she was heading back home for her break.'."

"And?" Questioned Steve.

"And that was it."

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you listened?"

"Look, I know it looks bad, but I don't know why." He looked between Steve and Tony. "It was so weird. I remember about to argue, but after she said that it was like my mind changed on it's own. It just made since all of a sudden."

"That's . . ." Tony trailed off slightly for a moment before coming back. "A little strange."

Steve kept his focus on the man. "Has something like that happened before?"

"No, I don't think . . ." He sat up straighter in his chair as he looked at nothing in particular. "There was that one time in the lab. She was working on some blood samples; testing them for the inhuman gene." He returned his gaze back to the two of them. "But when I offered to help she said To leave her alone and never to tell anyone I saw her in there. I hadn't thought about it since."

Steve and Tony exchanged a worried look. Or Steve was worried and Tony was a little more curious.

Tony changed his attention back to the man. "Why don't you rest for a bit. We'll check her office while you try to see if you can remember anything else."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay,"

"Could you tell us which office is her's?" Asked Steve politely; as per usual.

"Keep going down, it's the last one on the left."

"Thank you."

They exited the office leaving the very confused man behind. They followed his instructions and found Piper's office within half a minute.

The door was unlocked and swung open with a small squeak from the hinges.

Inside the office was very neat layout. It was nice and tidy unlike the previous man's office. There was a fresh bouquet of roses sitting in the corner along with a mini replica of the Eiffel Tower. Other then those things nothing else was really personalized. Not even a framed photo of a family.

There was the basic file drawers on the right wall and a sleek desk near the window. So there was plenty of space for childhood trophies or maybe one of those weird essential oil diffusers. Nothing.

After the both got a good look around, It was time to get down to business. "You want the drawers or the desk?" Steve swiped a finger across the dustless file cabinet.

Tony took one look at the desk and made up his mind. "Desk."

"Big surprise there." Steve commented dryly. "Could I get some help from JARVIS?"

"Whatever." Tony tossed the small disc from his pocket. It hovered about two feet from the ground before coming back up next to Steve.

"Afternoon, Captain." JARVIS greeted Steve.

"Afternoon. You mind helping me out here?"

"Since you asked so nicely."

JARVIS scanned the files just as he had at the Paper Tower. This time Steve was actually trying to help out.

No one spoke for the next few minutes or so. Tony had managed to make a complete mess where he was searching. After he'd pulled out every drawer and emptying out all of their contents on the floor he searched the inside of the desk. He looked for any secret compartments, maybe some cool code thing like in National Treasure. Nothing.

Well, maybe not nothing. As he was returning items back into drawers -not necessarily where they were before.- he noticed something stuck to the bottom of one drawer.

"Hey Steve, check this out."

Steve stopped reading a file he found and switched his gaze to Tony.

Taped onto the bottom of the drawer was a small folded piece of paper. Tony pulled it off and removed the tape that was stuck to it.

At this point Steve had put down the file was walking towards Tony. When he was standing next to him, Tony unfolded the paper.

"What'd we have here?" Steve rested his hands on his hips.

"We're 'bout to find out."

Written in a neat cursive was a short note that read, 'Thanks for the heads up.' Tony turned over the paper and a small electronic bug was stuck on the back of the paper. A part of the bug was a light that was flashing red and blue.

Tony passed the paper to Steve. "Well, Steve. You wanna take a stab what this is or you just want me to tell you?"

Steve examined the paper when he noticed something attached to it. "Well starters, it has a literal trip wire."

"Wow, that's one more idea than I thought you had." Steve gave it back to him with a stank face. "Don't get pissy on me."

"I wasn't finished." Tony gestured with his hands for him to continue. "From the note I'd guess it's probably a warning for her or something."

Tony rubbed his chin with his fingers. "The note was on the bottom of a locked drawer. Only reason someone would pull it out was if someone was rummaging through her stuff." He wiped his hand down his entire face. "Why she would feel the need to do that? I don't feel like guessing."

"She has something to hide, maybe?"

"Hmm, that does seem very possible." Tony walked around Steve and towards the door. Grabbing JARVIS from the air as he passed.

Steve followed right behind him and closed one of the drawers on his way out. "Everything's possible until proven otherwise."

"Whatever."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

They both made their way out and back to the jet. Before exiting they made sure to check in with the man from earlier. He hadn't remembered anything else since they asked him before.

With a quick goodbye, they left the building. Being they only took one elevator it was pretty much impossible for them to get lost this time. Within minutes they were both back on the jet and waiting for JARVIS to takeoff.

"Whenever you're ready, JARVIS." Tony sat as he gave the order.

The jet roared to life. It then sipped up and out of Pennsylvania. After a few minutes they reached a safe altitude and evened out.

"Well, not much from that stop." It was Steve who said this.

Tony stood from his seat and joined Steve closer to the back of the jet. "Yeah, really was a let down. Ya' know?"

Steve opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a loud bell-like ring tone.

Tony looked around the jet before realizing it was coming from right next to him.

Steve pulled out a cell phone from his pocket which is where the sound was coming from. The screen read 'Unknown Caller'. Steve pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Rodgers."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "May I ask who is this?"

"This is Piper McLean. Looks like I missed you back at my office."

* * *

 _Edited 4/9/2018_

 **Yeah, I made y'all wait 4 months for a short filler chap. You are so welcome BTW . . .  
**

 **I actually cut out 1,000 words worth from this chap because they were being difficult and had it coming.**

 **If it makes anything better, I'm planning on having the next chap to be A) Longer. and B) Way more interesting.**

 **Umm . . . I don't really have anything to rant about this time. I also don't have a book suggestion. O_O**

 **My reasoning (more like excuse.) is recently I've been reading more popular book series. Which = No book suggestions. If y'all like these THAT much, I'll have two next chap. But that's only if someone asks. I'll just be having the one next chap if no one says anything.**

 **As always, Thank y'all so much for all your reviews! (And follows and favorites.) It always ALWAYS makes my day when you take the time of day to tell me what you thought of my story.**

 **Usually this is where I would answer people's questions who I was unable to PM. But I didn't see any who I didn't message. If I didn't answer you're question, PM me again and I will answer to my best ability.**

 **Only thing left to say is, Go to my profile and vote my poll. Obvs' you ain't have too but it's appreciated.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **No refunds.**

 **-MFM**

stay weird.

 _(P.S My birthday is next week. First person to guess how old I'll be turning can have a sneak peak of future chap or something like that. :P)_

 _(P.P.S Congrats Nicholas Friar. Got it first try. I'll be a Dancing Queen. 17 if you don't know the song.)_


	10. Ten

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Avenger/Marvel. Neither do I own any of their characters. Only thing I claim to own is my characters and plot._

* * *

 **..:: When You Need Help::..**

 **..:: Ten::..**

Tony covered the phone's speaker with his hand. "JARVIS, track this."

When he removed his hand, Steve continued the conversation. "How, did you get this number?"

"Not entirely important at the moment." Piper's voice was smooth as she spoke."I'm heading out of town when I got an alert from my office." There was a small scuffle in the background before she continued."Was there something specific you were looking for?"

Steve made eye contact with Tony trying to gauge how much they wanted tell her. Tony just gave a shrug and gestured for him to carry on.

"Not exactly." Was Steve's reply.

"Well, that's inconvenient. Pity I wasn't there, Maybe I could've helped you."

"Or maybe you left early intentionally." Tony stuck his face real close to the phone when he spoke.

"Or maybe you're just overly suspicious." Quipped Piper on the other end of the phone. "Now, are you sure there's nothing you needed? I only have a little bit of time before I check out."

Tony took the phone from Steve without even asking."We were following a lead on an agent you had examined not to long ago."

"Which one?"

Steve stood behind Tony now. "Peter Johnson." he answered into the phone.

"Hmm . . . Very interesting." Her voice became kind of muffled as she kept on speaking. "What'd he do to get the two of you on his back?"

"He has recently shown to posses an extensive amount of inhuman-like powers. When reviewing his files, we discovered his blood work says he's completely human."

Tony kept on shifting his weight between his feet as they waited for a reply. There wasn't any response at first, but when she spoke again her voice wasn't as light as it had been previously.

"Could you tell me what caused him to do this?"

Steve took the phone back from Tony and stepped a few feet away from him. "He was on a mission going wrong; Bullets going everywhere." Steve paused when he noticed Tony walk closer to him again. He continued, "Almost in an instant he seemed to snap and caused the wave."

There's were more shuffling on the other end of the phone along with a few muffled words.

"Sorry, had to get somewhere a little more private." Which her voice was more clear than it had been. "I'll tell you two things. One of them you probably already guessed." Both Steve and Tony waited silently in anticipation. "I switched Peter's blood results. Don't ask why, because I won't tell you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony. "And the second?"

"Peter doesn't 'just snap' as you so beautifully put it. He hasn't used his powers in almost five years. Something triggered him."

"Like what?"

"Not sure. Guess that's what you get to find out."

Her voice became more muffled. Loud noise begun to slip in and cover Piper's words. They managed to overhear a loud announcement in the background, something about last call for a flight.

"Wish I could chat more, but Gotta fly." Tony scrambled over to one of his displays to see the progress of tracking to phone number. "Just one last thing. Don't go after him. You've got better things to be doing."

The phone cut off with two low tones.

"I was unable to get a specific location, sir." JARVIS spoke lowly, the screen displayed the area he narrowed it down too. It was a still a 50 mile radius.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "That's kind of rude. Don't you think?" He walked over to the cockpit and started to type out commands onto the displays.

Steve made his way over to him; gripping onto overhead handles as he went. He ended up just sitting in one of the jumper seats lined up against the walls.

As he lounged back into the chair he responded to Tony. "Just a bit, I would say."

As Steve readjusted in his seat, Tony turned around and walked towards the other end of the jet.

"Well, now we have something to go off of."

Steve lifted his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"She said not to go after him. Which means that's exactly what we gotta do." Tony walked back towards Steve and sat in a jumper seat across from him.

After he was seated, Tony slid a near by container in front of him. After adjusting it for a few seconds, he used it as a foot rest and placed both his feet on top of it.

"Where to next?" Steve leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

Tony leaned towards his left and reached into his front right pocket. He pulled out hos phone and unlocked it. "You hungry? I am."

"Food isn't really important right now."

"Food is always important." He held he phone with both hands now and typed in something. "Did you know Chick-fil-A has an app now?"

This made Steve pause for a moment. He remembered Nat showing him something about apps. "Is that good?"

"Heck yeah, it is. I just got a free chicken sandwich just for downloading it."

Steve messed with the hem of his shirt before leaning back again. "Do we really have time for this?"

"It's called Fast-Food for a reason. Plus, it's on our way back." He tapped repeatedly on his phone screen. "You want that cool wrap again?"

Steve finally gave in. " _Sure._ " he drew out his answer.

"JARVIS, go ahead and take us back to New York. We'll pick up food on the way."

"Right a way, sire."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **Back in New York . . .**_

It took almost no time to get to Stark Tower, Even with the small detour for food. They were both finishing up they're respective meals when Tony got a notification on his wrist device.

Steve took notice of it with curiosity. "What's that?"

Tony checked the notification and stood to his feet, leaving his unfinished food on the table. "Just something from JARVIS."

"Is this another side project or is this actually relevant?"

"I like to think all of my projects as relevant." He popped a small fry in his mouth. "But I had an idea earlier, and sent JARVIS to go check it out."

"Tony, sharing. we talked about this."

"I'm getting there." Steve took a long sip from his drink as he waited for Tony to continue. "It's not a major break through, just sent him to Peter's apartment."

Steve put his drink back on the table. "Why aren't we there?"

"Because I don't feel like walking, and if he finds anything we'll be able to leave without backtracking."

Steve rolled his eye without responding. He stood and gathered his trash before walking towards the kitchen. It took only a moment for Tony to copy him and throw away his own trash.

"Don't be that way, Cap." He let the trashcan lid fall close. "It's the 21st century, Of course I'm ambitiously lazy."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "That's one way to put it."

Another notification rung out, cutting off anymore conversation that might of carried on.

"Sir," JARVIS's voice spoke. "I believe I've arrived at the correct destination."

Tony motioned for Steve to follow him as he walked out of the kitchen. They walked for a few minutes before they ended up in a large empty room. There didn't appear to be anything special about it. Only thing it had going for it was a large floor to ceiling window that had a lovely view of the city.

"What's this room for?" Steve inquired as he inspected the room. Tony strode right past Steve towards the center of the room.

"Multipurpose." he put plainly.

He clapped his hands together causing a loud echo to reverberate around the room. "Go ahead, J."

On cue, multiple holograms surrounding Tony generated in a blink of an eye. Steve had to take a step back to get the full picture of what he was seeing.

From his point of view it looked like just a large box with a single door in front of him. When he walked closer, it looking less like a box and more like walls. When he was right in front of the door it opened with Tony on the other side.

"Welcome, glad you could join me." Tony stepped aside to let Steve by.

Now on the other side of the door, Steve could see what the projectors were displaying. It was a prefect replica of an apartment. Every detail was in check, even the left-over coffee cup on the end table.

Steve made a full 360 turn. The apartment itself was fairly small. The kitchen and living area were one room, separated by one couch. The kitchen half of the room was lined with cabinets and a small amount of counter space bellow. A small island in the middle made up for the lack of counters.

"Is this Peter's place?"

Tony held his arms out in a dramatic fashion. "And now, we can get all the perks of going to his apartment without all the cons." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin bracelet. "Here, put this on."

Not worrying about questions, Steve obliged and slipped the small loop over his wrist.

"There, now you'll be able to interact with the projections." To demonstrate, Tony picked up a throw blanket off the sofa.

It was Steve's turn to test it out. He reached to pick up a spoon left on the kitchen counter "Neat."

"'Neat'? I create a perfect three dimensional landscape in my room -which doesn't effect the actual apartment, by the way.- and I get 'neat'?"

Steve strolled deeper into the apartment looking unbothered. "When you get my age Tony, You'll feel the same."

"Whatever old man." Tony walked towards the kitchen. "Let's just see if there's anything here, alright?"

A shrug from Steve gave him the indication that that was fine with him.

While Steve begun searching through the bathroom down the hall, Tony rummaged through the kitchen.

"JARVIS scan the walls, please."

The AI obliged and had the wall scanned in a zip. "Small traces of unknown matter were picked up in the back of this cabinet."

"What kind of 'unknown matter.'?" Tony opened the said cabinet and moved some paper plates out of the way.

"The kind that doesn't seem to exist anywhere."

He stepped back from the cabinet. "Like, alien?"

"Doesn't seem to be extraterrestrial, sir."

Thinking over it a moment, Tony decided to take the safe route. "Go ahead and get some samples, we'll scan them later."

"No problem."

The projection of the cabinet started to move on it's own as JARVIS shuffled around to collect the sample.

Not really concerned about searching the kitchen anymore, Tony migrated towards the hall where Steve was. He passed the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

As he begun searching the bedroom, Tony thought it a good idea to check on Steve.

"Find anything worth while?"

"More like, I didn't find anything." Steve entered the room as well as he replied. "The bathroom is spotless. It's like he was never in there."

Tony scratched his scalp. "Hmm, smart." He walked over to the window on the other side of the room. "We can't get any DNA samples."

Steve didn't have any comments. He kept searching the room while Tony got a more broad view of the room. Eventually Steve opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to the bed.

Inside was something worth noting.

"Check this out, Tony." he held a picture frame in his grasp. There were two people in the picture. "Who does that little boy look like to you?"

The picture had an woman and a little boy. The little boy had the messiest black hair one could imagine. There was a blue ribbon in his hand while he had the biggest smile on his face.

Both Steve and Tony came to the same conclusion. The little boy had to be Peter.

Tony made a grab for the photo."Interesting, why not leave it on the desk?" Steve handed it over with no resistance.

"Maybe he's ashamed of it."

"I would be if I only had one of my front teeth."

Steve snatched back to photo with a disapproving glare. "As in maybe the woman passed away recently."

"But she is still alive." JARVIS's voice spoke from right next to them. Neither of them had realized JARVIS was in the room with them.

Tony was intrigued by his AI's comment. "Keep talking, JARVIS."

"Facial recognition confirmed. Sally Blofis, Recent married and currently lives in Manhattan. She also owns a bakery which is a ten minute walk from this location." A small display screen formed in Tony's hand; showing all the info JARVIS had just said. "From her records, it appears Mrs. Blofis has previously lived in this building as well."

That grabbed Steve's attention. "That's one heck of a coincidence."

Tony grunted as he brushed away his display. "I hate coincidences."

"Guess we should pay her a visit?" When Steve spoke, Tony had deactivated the holograms. Now they were both left with the empty room.

"I guess," Tony and Steve both made their way out of the room. "As long as we don't have to walk."

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

Despite Tony's previous statement they ended up walking for about five minutes to the bakery. The large sign outside read 'Hues of Blues Bakery'.

Both Steve and Tony stood on the side walk right outside the bakery. After examining it for a moment, Tony made a comment. "What a quaint little place."

Steve turned his head to Tony. "'Quaint'?"

Tony just shrugged and walked towards the main door. "Let's just get going."

Steve followed, only a few steps behind. He had to open the door for himself since Tony didn't hold it open for him.

The door chimed as they walked in and the smell of sweet treats rushed over them.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice yelled from the back.

Steve and Tony walked a little slower as they took in their surroundings. Tony noticed another room behind the cash register.

 _Probably the kitchen._ He'd thought to himself.

He saw someone walk across the doorway at a rather brisk pace. When Tony turned away from the doorway he heard the person speak again.

"Sorry for the wait, had to sort somethings back here."

From behind the counter a woman walked from the back. Her brown hair was streaked with silver, when she smiled it was so welcoming it seemed almost supernatural.

"Hello there, My name's Sally." She rested her elbows on the counter. "We're having half off Macarons, if you're interested. My personal favorite are the orange." When brushed her hair away from her face hey could see her bright blue eyes.

Steve turned his attention towards the woman as he walked towards the counter. "Umm . . . We're not actually here for treats."

Tony was in front of the counter before Steve. "Well, _he's_ not. I'll take two of each flavor you got."

Steve didn't even try to stop Tony. Plus he kind of wanted to try whatever those things were.

The woman leaned down behind the counter and came back up with a small plastic container in her hand. As she started to fill the box she carried on the conversation. "If you're not here for treats, may ask why you're here today?"

"We're with SHIELD, we have a few questions we were hoping you could answer."

She halted her actions just as she was placing a brown one into the container.

Steve altered his posture with a scrutinizing look. "Is that okay with you? Miss . . ." he trailed off as he tried to remember her last name.

"Blofis," Sally filled in. "Mrs. Blofis, if you're being technical." She seemed to remember her current action and continued filling the container. "Well, I'm not sure how I can help. I'll do my best, though."

Steve glanced at Tony, silently asking if he wanted to question first. Tony just swung his arm in front of himself to let Steve know he could go ahead.

"Earlier this morning there was an incident involving an agent." Steve decided best to start out this way.

Sally was putting the last of the small cookies into the container. "What kind of incident?"

Tony cleared his throat. "We can't tell you at this time."

"But," Steve redirected while pulling out his phone from his pocket. "While we were looking through the past records of the agent in question we came across this photo." It took him a half-minute, but he got the picture pulled up on the device. "Would you mind taking a look at it?"

"Hold on a sec'." She tapped on her iPad as she wrung up the Macarons. "$62.63"

Tony pulled out his own phone and payed with the Apple Pay. Sally typed in a few more things before getting a small plastic bag for the cookies. Once everything was packaged neatly, she gave it to Tony.

"Okay," She returned her focus back to Steve. "What was it?"

"We'd like you to take a look at this photo." He passed the phone to her.

Sally gripped the phone carefully as she inspected the picture. She looked at it for barely a minute before she let in a small gasp.

"I forgot about this photo." She raised her gaze back to Tony and Steve. "H-how did you get this?"

"We found it at his apartment." Steve informed her. "It was in a nightstand drawer."

Sally's eyebrows scrunched together as she handed the phone back to Steve. "Who's?"

Tony intercepted the phone and took a hold of it before Steve. "Peter Johnson," He flashed the screen at her again. "We've been trying to find him."

"I'm sorry," She put both of her hands on the counter to stabilize herself "Who? Why would they have this picture of me and my son?"

Steve side eyed Tony and Tony did the same to him. Neither of them didn't anticipate _that_ question. Steve motioned for his phone back; which Tony handed over easily.

Steve cleared his throat before speaking again. "We assumed it was Peter in the photo, mam."

Sally held her face with both of her hands for a minute. When she felt a little more composed she dropped them both back down to her side with a thump.

"Who is Peter?" she asked finally.

That really shook everyone. Looks were being exchanged all around more than a trading post. There was a good minute of silence before anyone even had an idea of what to say.

Steve moved his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture. "I believe there's a bit of a misunderstanding."

"I'd like to show you another photo," Tony jumped in sporadically. "If you don't mind." He pulled out his own phone and pulled up a different picture. This one was Peter's first SHIELD ID picture; taken almost 5 years ago.

After handing the phone to Sally, he asked another question. "Do you know who this is?"

Hesitantly she looked at the screen. It didn't even a minute to identify the person. "That's Perseus ." When she answered, her voice sounded a bit more stressed than previously.

"As in Perseus The kid in the other photo?" Questioned Steve intently.

"Why are you asking about him?" She snapped real fast at him. "He's been dead for 4 years."

That switched the mood in an instant. Steve readjusted his posture and his demeanor. "Dead?" he questioned solemnly.

Sally didn't meet his gaze and just nodded her head once.

"I'm sorry." Steve lowered his head instinctively. "How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking."

"It was about five years ago, He uh . . . He drove his car into the East River." She paused for a moment then returned her gaze to them. "Percy had suffered alot of trauma in the year before he died. I don't know how I never noticed how much effect it had on him."

Tony and Steve were both hesitant to carry on. But they had a job to do.

"You're certain this is your son?" Tony asked her while showing her the picture again.

She just smirked and brushed her hands on her jeans. "I was his mother, Mr. Stark. I'd recognize him at any age."

Tony got an idea. When he tried to convey his thought to Steve, it wasn't received. Tony just decided to go at it himself. "When exactly did you say your son past away?"

"It's been almost 5 years." She messed with her hands in an anxious manner.

Tony turned to Steve now. "Which is conveniently right before Peter was enrolled into the SHIELD Academy."

Sally quirked her head at Tony. "Excuse me?"

"Mrs. Blofis," Tony turned his attention back to her. "Do you mind taking a look at another photo for us?" When Sally nodded Tony pulled up one more photo on his phone. "Can you say for certain that this is your son?"

Sally gripped the phone with both hands as she scrutinized the picture. Unlike the previous photos, this one was Peter's current ID picture.

After a moment longer, Sally responded.

"Yes," She paused to take another look at the picture. "I think. He kind of looks a little to old to be Percy, though."

Steve stepped forward towards the counter so he was now leaning his elbows on it. "Do you think this could be Percy, say at about age 21?"

She glanced at the phone screen again and looked back up at him. "I guess, why are you asking?"

"Because," Steve took the phone back slowly to let her release her grip. "This photo was taken a month ago."

Tony put both of his hands in his jean pockets. "Mrs. Blofis, are you sure your son died five years ago?"

Sally took a step back. She didn't speak for a solid minute as small amount of tears welded up in her eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" her voice was soft when she asked that. She covered her mouth as she took a deep breath in.

Steve straightened his posture before replying. "The kind that we really need an answer too."

She moved her hand from her mouth to wipe away a tear from her cheek. "We had his memorial, the cops said he was dead-"

"-Did they recover his body?" Tony pressured as he took his hands out of his pockets.

She shook her head as two more tears slipped down her face. "No, but they said that it was very rare to find the body in those circumstances." With both hands, she brushed away any tears that had fallen. "There's no way he's been alive all this time."

Steve rested a hand on the counter. "We know this might be hard-"

"-You think?!" She slapped her hand against her leg, causing both Steve and Tony to jump slightly. She took in another deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . why would he fake his own death?"

"Was there anything he was hiding? Or maybe was there someone he was afraid of?" Steve spoke with a lot of hand movements.

Sally had to pause again as she tried to recompose herself. After wiping at her nose she continued speaking. "Are you sure it's him? I mean, I'd heard on the news that clones are a thing, are you sure it's not that?"

"Well, if he is a clone, then I think it'd still be relevant." Tony added with little emotion.

"Do you think he's a clone?" Steve asked her this as well.

She made a lot of gestures with her hands as she tried to find the right words to say. She finally settled with crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know at this point," She met both their gazes. "I'd thought I would be left with the memory of him as a teenager. And now you're telling me he could've been alive this whole time?"

Tony decided to go with a more sympathetic approach. "I know this is a lot for you. It's a lot for me frankly. But do you have an idea where Percy might of gone if he was in trouble? Or maybe someone he'd go to for help? We really need to find him."

"When he was younger he only had a few friends." She scratched her scalp and rested her arm down her side. " I don't know who'd he go to now."

"Do you remember their names by any chance?"

Taking a moment to answer Steve's question, she wiped at her face again. When she felt she was able to carry on she replied.

"Uh, Annabeth . . . Something. And um, Grover. Sorry I don't remember their last names."

A noise sounded in the room behind the counter. "Sally?" A new voice called for her. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the shop!"

From the kitchen a man stepped into the bakery. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties. His hair resembled salt and pepper while his feature resembled a movie actor. He slipped an arm around Sally's waist naturally.

"This is my husband, Paul." Sally introduced him with a hand rested against his chest.

Tony nodded his head once in acknowledgement. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Paul."

"Like wise." Paul let a warm smile spread on his face. "Say you look an awful like that billionaire Stark."

Tony tilted his head back while raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, you could totally pass for him any day."

Tony looked over at Steve then back at Paul. "I'll remember that next time I don't wanna pay for my food."

Steve cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him. "We were inquiring your wife about your son."

"My son?" Paul turned towards his wife with a goofy grin on his face. "Sally you wanna tell me something?"

Sally lightly slapped his arm with a small chuckle.

"Their talking about Percy."She told him in a more serious tone.

" _Oh,_ got me a little panicked there."

Even though both Steve and Tony were _immensely_ confused, they remained silent. Sally noticed their expressions and explained.

"I had Percy before I married Paul."

"Yeah, great kid he was." Paul commented as he scratched his chin quickly.

"Did you two get along?" Steve questioned curiously.

"Well, as much as you can get when you marrying the kid's mother." Paul scrunched his eyebrows. "Sorry if this comes off hostile, but why are you asking? I thought the detectives already closed his case."

Steve hesitated as he tried to decide how much to tell him. "After some recent events we came across Percy's information during our investigation."

Right after Steve had said that, Tony got a notification on his phone. After checking it he knew it was time to rap things up.

"Sorry to chop things short," Tony cut in while placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "But, We've gotta get going."

Paul leaned his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, Come on Cap." Tony started to back away towards the front door. "We'll be on our way."

"Thank you for your time," Steve told the couple, Following Tony out the door. "Good day."

"To you as well." Paul waved goodbye as the door swung shut. After they were out of sight he turned to Sally. "That man was the spitting image of that Stark fellow."

"Mmm Hmm." Sally agreed with her oblivious husband.

Paul didn't dwell on the thought and switched the topic. "Anyways, you should get cleaned up. Don't wanna be late picking up Estelle, now."

"Of course." She patted his chest then exited into the kitchen to do just that.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 ** _Meanwhile in New York . . ._**

At the JFK Airport boarding was being called for flights to Houston Texas. Percy kept walking when they were calling for First Class.

He was booked for a different flight. A flight that left in seven minutes. He kept his pace neutral and his face passive.

If he was lucky this would work. But when had Tyche ever liked him? He still wasn't quite sure what he did to piss her off. When another weary traveler bumped into Percy's shoulder he just mumbled a small apology and kept on his way.

Percy counted the large number signs as he searched for his terminal. _12 . . . 11 . . . Just need to get to 9._

He sidestepped a man who'd leaned down to tie his shoelaces. He didn't even say sorry this time as he was really crunching the clock.

He could see his gate right there. Just had dodge a few tourist and couple business men and he'd be right there and ready to go. He had to stop real quick when a security guard drove by on a segway. Before Percy continued he noticed a man that stood out among the crowds.

He was a little more straight back, a little more alert than the bleary travelers drugging along around him. Percy would've brushed off as him looking for a friend if not for the fact he saw another in a similar stance a little ways away. And another who he already passed.

These men weren't looking for a friend, they were looking for an enemy; they're looking for him.

He casually slid towards the wall with a few techno people charging their devices before moving on in the world. SHIELD had put out agents quicker than he hoped they would.

That meant there was no way he'd get anywhere looking like he did now. Percy looked up and saw a family bathroom just about five feet away from him. He had an idea, let's just hope SHIELD is as stupid as their reputation serves.

As he opened the bathroom door, he shrugged his backpack higher on his shoulder; locking the door behind him.

He managed to catch sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. A little rugged, and a bit sleep deprived. What's new here?

Well there was that scab on his chin. Small chance that would scar. Just one more thing to help people identify him. Just awesome.

He ran his hands through his hair before breaking eye contact with himself. He rummaged through his backpack looking for one particular item. He pulled out a plastic bag witch contained what he wanted.

Inside was a chestnut brown wig. It was not high quality. you could probably find something better at a Party City. To be fair, he was on a budget. He pulled out a wig cap that'd came along with it.

He pulled his hair back into an almost ponytail and maneuvered the cap onto his head. Once all his hair was tucked nice and neat he slipped the wig on top.

Now looking in the mirror the hair stuck to itself in choppy locks. Percy ran his hand through it a couple times in hope it would give off a more natural look. He didn't expect much fruit to bear from his efforts. Which was why he kept hold of his beanie. He slipped it over the wig and that hid most of the cheap hair.

Returning back to his reflection, he gave off more of a high hipster appearance. He removed his leather jacket and swapped it for a hoodie he had in his backpack. Instead of putting it on, he tied it around his waist in true early 2000's fashion.

To really tie his whole disguise together he pulled out two more items from his backpack. A pair of glasses, and a camcorder.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder. With his camcorder in hand he braved the outside and exited the bathroom.

He purposely walked with a little more -quote, un-quote.- 'swagger' Only those who tried to blend in stuck out. He opened the side screen of the camcorder and hit the record button. As he made his way toward the exit, he purposely ran up to every art piece imaginable.

"Would you look at that!" Percy would exaggerate everything he said. "So much life here, my dudes."

A man dressed in standard SHIELD wear crossed in direct paths with Percy. Right before the agent ran into him, Percy put the camcorder to his eye and zoomed in real close to his face.

"Look! All these people are everywhere!"

"Get out of my face," The agent pushed the camera out of his face with a grunt. "Tourist." he mumbled as he walked away.

Percy repeated this with random people so he wouldn't be too suspicious. As he neared the terminal exit he made a head count of who he bombarded with overzealous enthusiasm. So far he stepped on the toes of six everyday people and shoved his camera in the face of three agents.

Percy walked backwards to get a full view of the decorations hanging from the ceiling. With the camcorder covering up most of his face he didn't even realize someone was behind him until he full on body slammed into someone.

They both tumbled to the ground. The person behind took most of the fall, because _gravity._

"Sorry, bro." Percy apologized in his 'swagger' voice. "Just got caught in the sights, ya' know?"

He hoped to his feet and held a hand out to help him up.

"Say, why don't you give me your take on this wicked town?" He obnoxiously zoomed in on his face and stepped closer, making sure to keep it close to his own face.

When he looked at the display he recognized who he'd just toppled over.

Now, Percy had only seen this guy in person once. That was because he was giving some big speech about trust or something like that. But now he stood in front of him like some majestic pony. It was no other then the Director of SHIELD himself, Jeffery Mace.

Percy _nearly_ blew his cover. This dude was a freaking legend, not to mention he has the most beautiful blue eyes this side of the Atlantic.

"Sorry, kid. I don't have the time at the moment." The Director re-buttoned his suit jacket. "I'm quite busy at the moment, and . . ." He started to trail off when he got a better look at the person sorta-kinda interviewing him.

Jeffery couldn't see his face, but his hair was very strange. Most of it was brown, but he could see certain locks of hair that were jet black.

"Nah, you're cool, man. You look like an important person. I'll let 'chu off and be on my journey." Percy stepped around him keeping the camera pointed at the Director until his own back was too the door. At the last second he made a 180 turn and tried his best not to sprint.

He made it to the curb before the Director called out for him.

"Hey, young man!" Jeffery started to walk after him. "Wait a minute!"

Percy didn't change his pace, but he didn't acknowledge him either. He lowered the camera from his eye as he sneaked a glance over his shoulder. He made eye contact with the Director and unintentionally let a grimace spread on his face.

Jeffery Mace put a hand to his ear and spoke into a mike clipped onto his sleeve. "I think I've got him." he started to pick up his pace as he trekked towards him.

He could see Peter look both ways as he crossed the street. Multiple cars rolled by him at slow speeds.

A reply in Jeffery's ear answered him. "Where?"

"Follow my location, I can see him."

"On it."

Peter took a quick spin with his camcorder held to his eye. He saw Jeffery still following him and continued on his original path. He found a big huddle of tourist and march straight through the middle.

Jeffery tried breaking through them, He kept on losing sight of Peter. When he made it through the group he spotted Peter again; he was barely 10 feet away from him.

"Hey!" Using his more authoritative voice, Jeffery shouted at him. "Kid, stop!"

Peter didn't. Instead he turned around and chucked the camcorder straight at the Director's face. Without waiting to see what happened he barged out the nearest exit and kept on running.

He ran along the side of a busy road trusting his instincts that he'd be able to make an escape. Besides almost every car honking at him, he could hear footfalls racing after him.

He looked to his right and saw a plane taking off. And just past it he could see water. Making sure he wasn't going to get run over, he crossed the street towards his exit route.

More shouting was heard behind him but they didn't seem to be any closer to him than they had been. In a blur he was approaching the fence guarding the runway.

He could sense the water just across it. As he neared the fence he commanded the water to him; it responded in an instant.

The water rushed across the concrete at an unnatural pace. When Percy was almost 30 feet from the fence it had already surrounded him. It lifted him off the ground, and as a result Percy rode the wave right over the fence. If you asked anyone else he looked like the spitting image of a surfer.

The water didn't retreat whenever he cleared the fence, though. Percy kept the water around him and sped across the runway. In the distance he could see an airplane getting ready to take-off. He wasn't worried about that, he'd be long gone before that'd be a problem.

When he was almost to the other side, he noticed a second fence guarding the speedway from the other side. Without hesitation, he commanded the water to rise again, this time he went higher than before. With his momentum sending him upwards, he let the water return the ocean. When gravity took a hold of him again, he tucked into a perfect diving form.

He dove head first into the water and let himself be pulled lower into the murky depths. Lots of algae floated around him along with numerous pieces of trash. He propelled himself through with a few arm strokes through the Jamaica Bay.

As he distance himself from the airport with each passing moment, he realized he'd need to find a new destination. Originally he was booked for a flight for California. But seeing as he was still on the other side of the country and his only transportation was his swimming skills, he'd need to find something a little closer.

After considering his previous encounters with SHIELD, It wouldn't be much longer until they sent _something_ into the water after him. He needed to get above the surface as soon as he could.

Percy continued out of the Jamaica Bay until he was swimming with the fishes in the Lower Bay. He kept his course passing by curious creatures and bewildered sea life.

He only started to slow when he noticed more boats seemed to pass him more frequently now. When another one passed overhead, he propelled himself to the surface and raised his head so just his eyes were out of the water.

His eyes scanned the horizon and noticed he was able to see the shore. Granted, it was still a long ways away, but there it was. When another small boat started to near Percy, he ducked back under the waves.

He waited underwater for another five minutes until he noticed an unusual boat in the distance. Percy got closer just to make sure what he saw was what he thought it was.

And what would you know, he was right. It was a sailboat; a new and large one at that. Now, preferably he would like to be the one actually sailing the said sailboat. But as he neared he could hear at least three people bustling around on deck.

Just as he was about to be on his way he overheard the crew talking aboard.

"If the weather stays good, we should make it to Boston in no time!"

That gave Percy an idea. He was sure at least one of his old friends still hung out around there. Plus, Boston was a big travel hub; he could bolt at any given moment.

Also SHIELD was going to be avoiding civilians. If he just stayed with the boat, he should avoid any interaction with them.

The sailboat started to pick up speed, and Percy had to put an extra effort to into staying in pace with it. He poked his head just above the surface and could see all the crew members were heavily focused on their task.

So with using just a bit of his powers, Percy sneaked towards the back of the boat and lifted himself up to grab hold of the railing. Once he had a good grip, he let the water float back down to it's original form.

No one looked his way; He couldn't even see anyone to be exact.

 _This is a very large boat._ Percy took notice right away.

He quietly crept along the deck. Making his way across the back of the boat towards an unknown pile covered with a tarp. When he reached it without getting caught, he lifted the edge and registered what it was.

It was a small rowboat; Probably in case of an emergency. There was very little chance anyone would be using it in the near future. So Percy accepted his luck and climbed into the smaller boat.

Once he was completely in the rowboat, he rearranged the tarp back into it's original position. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but it beat _not_ sleeping for who knows how long.

Percy let out a long breath, he was tired. So as long these people didn't sink this boat, he'd be good for the whole trip. So he turned onto his side and let himself drift off to sleep.

But The Fates were never kind to him. Percy should have expected that much.

 **..::..::..::..::..::..**

 _ **Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Country . . .**_

The streets of California were quite busy. Especially in the Downtown area of LA. It was that time of day when people walked to and from work. Of course those lucky few had the privilege of driving their air conditioned vehicles in the Summer heat. But our friend here was one of the unlucky ones left walking on the sidewalk pavement.

As she crossed the street on the crosswalk she tucked a rebel strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She kept up her brisk pace despite wearing a pencil skirt. Even after she'd made it safely across, her heels clicked against the sidewalk as she rushed past many other people who were walking a much slower pace.

It wasn't until she cut off of the sidewalk into a large building did her speed lessen. She let out a long sigh as the cold AC rushed all around her.

"You know I have a car." A male voice spoke to the woman. "I could give you a lift if you'd just ask."

"Whatever," She continued towards the elevators that were across the room.

"Don't say I never offered, Annie." The man sat behind the counter with a wide grin on his face. "By the way, Mr. Boss Man said he's sending a team to Boston." The woman paused to listen to him. "Your name might of come up."

She grunted as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I swear, I don't have time for your jokes."

As she began to walk away from him, he spoke to her again. "Why don't you go ask him yourself, Annie?"

She stopped in her step then turned her stormy eyes back at him. "It's Annabeth. Don't call me Annie."

* * *

 _Edited 9/28/2018_

 **When will you learn?**

 **I never update frequently.**

 **If you want an apology, I'd like to direct you towards almost every time I've updated. I don't know guys, I just don't even know. Don't get offended if I don't update before next year. (Wow, that's a scary thought.)**

 **I don't think there were any questions I haven't answered by PM. If there was, I am very sorry for not seeing it.**

 **Of course, THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! Like . . . I sometimes forget that I actually have over 1,000 people following this story. I don't even think I know 1,000 people in real life.**

 **With this long butt delay of posting, I've actually read some books since I last updated. (I know, shocker.)**

 **But now I have a book suggestion!**

 **Next up we have:**

 ** _"Faceless"_ By:  Alyssa B. Sheinmel.**

 **This one isn't as unknown as most books I've recommended, BUT I had never heard of it before reading it. I'd put this in the same category as "North of Beautiful." It's a little more on the cheesy side, but I really like cheese.  
**

 **It's just such a cool idea and was executed in such a marvelous way. After I had finished this book, I had to sit there for a minute just because I didn't want it to be over.**

 **Well, that's all folks. I hope this chapter was as fulfilling as I planned it to be.**

 **Next update will be when I darn feel like it.**

 **Don't take it personally I love you guys so much 3**

 **Later my Dudes. (Or whatever you are. I don't discriminate.)**

 **-MFM**

stay weird.

 _(P.S if you'd like to help me with a new story, check out my profile or PM me for more info. It wouldn't be posted until after this story is finished.)_


End file.
